


Nothing is what it seems

by Tukma



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha Lex Luthor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bad Parent Lillian Luthor, Biting, Breeding, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Challanges, Character Death, Courtroom Drama, Daxamite Culture (Supergirl TV 2015), Dishonor, Domination, Editorials, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Lillian Luthor, F/F, Fights, Fisting, Flashbacks, Forced Submission, Friendship/Love, Girl Penis, Group Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Incest, Inspirational Speeches, Kara Danvers Tells Lena Luthor About Being Supergirl, Knotting, Kryptonian Biology, Kryptonian Culture & Customs, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lex Luthor Being an Asshole, Lex luthor pays, Lies, Lillian Luthor Being an Asshole, Lillian luthor pays, Love, Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015) Bashing, Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015) Being an Asshole, Murder, Omega Alex Danvers, Omega Lena Luthor, Physical Abuse, Protective Alex Danvers, Protective Kara Danvers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rutting, Sexual Abuse, Sister-Sister Relationship, Triggers, blockers, bumping, first heat, hidden traits, mentoring, supressants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 70,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tukma/pseuds/Tukma
Summary: In a world that is ruled by secondary genders and people of power, people are often not what they seem.  Sometimes there are people pretending to be more than they are, sometimes they are not, in a world where everyone holds secrets and regrets, what will bring them to the surface?  Secrets hide in darkness, finding your own truth, well that truth can some times give you all that your ever really needed.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Sara Lance, Kara Danvers & Cat Grant, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor & Lex Luthor, Lena Luthor & Lillian Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 136
Kudos: 269





	1. Realisations

**Author's Note:**

> You can assume that other than the differences that are created with A/B/O dynamics the story follows the cannon show. Small interactions and changed in history to create the world.
> 
> differences  
> \- Mon-El doesn't date Kara  
> \- Lena doesn't date James  
> \- Sam is cured without causing as much destruction because they work together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is non con in this chapter

Kara:

Krypton was an advanced planet but it had not always been that way. Much like other planets within the universe they were once slaves to their own biology. They sought out places to conquer worlds to take over, they expanded and from that came noble houses, and great houses. One of which was the house of EL, this was both noble and great and it wasn't until the kryptonians returned to their own great and noble houses, instead of a kingdom like their neighbours Daxam, they became a democracy. The attempt was hampered by their biology and people went to the teachings of Rao, the meditation and composure of the people focusing on not being slaves to the animalistic parts of themselves.

The Alpha and Omega's learned to control their instincts, omegas no longer submitted to the whims of Betas and Alphas and the Alphas and Betas learned to respect the rights of the Omegas to choose. Batas became the natural mediators creating balance, often philosophers, Omegas became the socialists nurturing the people and other painters or affiliates in law, the alphas often leading armies and the sciences but all voices were heard equally. Their society changed and there was a shift in the planet, the Omega’s were revered in a way that they had never been before. Being the only ones that could bear children, the only ones strong enough to survive the onslaught of an Alpha in a rut, they took their rightful place amongst the council. This balance continued on, science growing exponentially to the point that mating was no longer needed. The Matrix bonded houses, and generated the new generation, every child was exactly what the society needed.

The meditation and the teachings of Rao still radiated through the population, and their food was now created to suppress the heat and the rut, meaning that their patrons didn't need to be reminded of the darker times in their history. Biological history was taught so that the children knew what lay beneath the surface of Kryptonian peace. Although the practice was seldom a part of the culture, knowledge of the past stopped people repeating the travesties of it. There were some people who after matching with the matrix fell in love and would allow themselves the desires of their nature but it was taboo and never talked about. The youngest daughter of El had recently reached her thirteenth birthday, and had begun her instruction in Biological history. She was confused by the lessons and why they were still taught she had mastered the meditations, there was no way that she would be forced into this way of living.

“Mom, Aunt Astra”

She had run into the family home calling out to them as she rounded the grand entrance, and into the kitchen, her mother and Astra were there both working alongside each other moving in sync as they prepared dinner together, Astra picking a leaf from the plant that grew in the middle of the kitchen, dominating the space. The two women, the only twins born to Krypton in decades, looked up at the same time offering a warming smile to the blond girl running through the house.

“Welcome home Little one”

The two women spoke in unison, there was something about that, which should have been unnerving but it warmed Kara’s heart to hear the term of endearment from two of her three favorite people in the whole world. She had always loved the women before her so strikingly similar but so different, she couldn't help but wonder what it was that created the distinction.

“Thank you, Mom, aunt Astra, today in school we learned biological history, it is confusing, what does it mean? I understand that it is no longer part of our culture, had it been removed by the Matrix?”

“Little one, it was your first lesson, the questions will all be answered in time. We all still have the genetics for the change, it would be a fundamental change in our DNA to have it removed, but we have surpassed this biological need, this base instinct, but not all cultures have, you need to learn in case you come across other cultures.”

“Pfftt like that will happen Krypton has been isolated for generations we don’t travel much and no one comes here, I can't imagine what it would have been like to be a slave to that biology, I mean what kind of planet believed that people are less than because they can have children, it makes no sense to me.”

Kara noted a strange look between her aunt and her mother, it wasn't the first time that this had happened, but there seemed to be more tension than was normal between them. She was about to ask when her father came in through the door and distracted her from the observation. She ran to him and hugged him tight. She was home and everyone that she loved the most was with her, the thoughts of the lesson and the tension drifted further with the arrival of her aunt and uncle, she looked at her aunt and her belly was swollen. It was the day that she learned that some Kryptonians, still mated, still allowed the baser instincts to rule them.

It was the last time that they were all together, Astra was in trouble, the full extent was kept from Kara and she couldn't understand why they no longer spoke of her, why she was gone. There had been strange shaking on the planet and her father was increasingly worried. She had called Astra only for her to be taken by the guards, she was so confused but no one would tell her what was happening. Kal El was born and the family rejoiced but there was a sadness that was surrounding not only her family but the whole of Krypton. Within a few months the planet was so unstable that the people were scared, she was taken to her fathers lab and with words of duty and honor she was sent away in her pod to look after Kal. She was launched and watched as her home was destroyed, knocking her of course and into a void of space. She didn't know how long she would be stuck, in this continual darkness. When woken she wept, when she slept there were nightmares over and over. Time had no meaning, but for Kara every waking moment every sleeping moment was agonising.

Alex:

Earth was a place where biology and power still played a major part of the way society was run. Alpha’s with power always seemed to take what they wanted, they were in control and the Law’s of the land gave special powers to them. A Female or Male Alpha when in a rut were practically exempt from any behaviour that they exhibited. Omega’s seemed to have little rights, things were starting to change, but progress was slow and although Omegas were starting to gain rights and become well not equal but it was moving in that direction. Some very powerful female Alpha’s were pathing the way from more balance, it was interesting to see that it was the female Alpha’s. After all they were almost more aggressive than their male counterparts and seemingly more out of control. Restraint was not practiced as it should be but things were moving.

Every human between thirteen and twenty one would come into their first heat or rut depending on their biology. The unfortunate children that started early were often placed on suppressants to avoid them reeking havoc. Education was centred around biological change and what that meant for the individual. Alex didn't like the sound of the process, she was not looking forward to what was expected to be her first rut. Everyone expected Alex Danvers to be an Alpha, few people considered anything else. She was intelligent, she was a leader, forceful, opinionated, popular, the head of more sports teams than reasonable. She was strong and confident, she was fierce in her protectiveness, she took responsibility for someone twice her age, there was no one who couldn't see the budding Alpha under the girl that practically ran the school.

It was close to her fourteenth birthday that it happened, Alex woke in the middle of the night with an aching in her stomach, her head shining with the sheen of sweat that was covering her whole body. She called out and Eliza and Jeramiah came running in to see their daughter in her bed panting and calling out.

“It's happening Jeramiah, I know you want to be with her but she will challenge you if your here, go I will take care of our girl and help her”

“I wish I could help her, but I don't know what she is going through not really”

Although Jeremiah was an Alpha and understood the drive and the need to mate that Alex would experience, the aggression and the domination that would consume her for the next four days he was a male, he never had to go through the biological shift, he never had to suffer through the change in biology to present in the rut. He nodded and left the room pacing downstairs. His pup was in pain and he could do nothing to help her, he felt for the first time in his life impotent. He paced the living room, his protective nature and his desire boiling within him, tables and chairs were pushed out of his way as his own inner Alpha growled with his inability to take this pain for his daughter.

“Alex my darling it is alright, it's just your first time, you will be ok, we will get you suppressants so this doesn't happen again until you're ready.”

She pulled her daughter closer and started to stroke her hair, it was sticking to her head with the sweat that was emanating from the poor girl. The more that Alex moaned and wriggled under her mothers soft strokes the further things went. Alex couldn't stop the need to squeeze her thighs together tightly and rock. There was an overwhelming need for something, she didn't understand what, she felt empty and needed to be full, needed something to take away the burning, then she realised there was more wetness. Only this isn't sweat this was something else it was starting to pool in her pants and then there was the scent, the first spark of her pheromones coming in. They were not that of an Alpha, Alex was an Omega, the scent wafted down the stairs and there was a howl from Jeramiah, who was now running up the stairs towards his daughters room. He opened the door and moved to the bed sinking to his knees to comfort the girl.

“I am, I am an Omega Dad, I will have to submit to everyone, I am not me anymore, who am I?”

Alex’s tears ran hot down her face and her mother and father both held her. She had not wanted to spend her life going through the pain of rutting, she didn't want to have to take from people, she was a leader not a tyrant but she knew that the expectation for an Alpha, she had never thought about being an Omega, she didn't know how to be that. The sobs racked through her body, as she realised that her life was no longer her own.

“You are Alex Danvers, you are the same person as you were yesterday and you can still be whatever you want to be, this is a private matter, and no one needs to know anything until you are ready, you will always be the strong protective girl you are now. Nothing can change who you are Alex my precious girl”

Jeremiah’s voice was like a soothing balm over her, the Danvers had never gone with the customs of the world, they didn't believe that their biology was all there was to a person, Eliza was a doctor, a bio-engineer, revered and respected in her field like no other Omega, there was no reason that Alex couldn't be the same. Once she was fully in heat Alex settled, her body was in need, she had to feel released but she had no idea how to do that. Jeremiah knew that this was not a conversation that he should be in, so once again he left, leaving Eliza to talk to Alex about how she can take care of her own heat.

Alex thought that finding out that she was an Omega would be the worst thing that happened that day but the conversation that followed was definitely worse. She blushed and stuttered through the conversation as Eliza went through her options. Eliza was a doctor, it was clinical to a degree but also soft and understanding. Eliza left her with her decision, and closed the door to find the mess downstairs being cleaned by Jeramiah. His alpha now moved through him in another way, he now had an omega to protect.

“She will be fine my love, the world is changing and you are right she is still as strong as she had always been”

“What happens when an Alpha takes a liking to her? When they are in a rut and she can't stop her biology? How will I protect her then?”

Eliza knew that as gentle as Jeramiah was he was an Alpha and he would do anything to make sure that his daughter wasn't bumped, or forced into anything, he would fiercely defend her and challenge any wanna be Alpha coming near to his daughter.

Lena:

The Luthors were a family of Alpha’s, they were influential and powerful beyond imagination. Lillian the matriarch of the family was an Alpha and Lionel too, there was an alliance of sorts and they married. The fights were strong and often violent between them but they possessed more power than the average family. It was a little known fact that Lionel had a sister, less known was that she was an Omega, there had not been an Omega born to the Luthor house in generations, her secondary gender was hidden to the public and she was forbidden to leave Luthor manor. She had spent her life hidden away, When it was time to produce the next generation she was submitted to Lillian, every rut that Lillian experienced the girl was forced to submit to being knotted by the Luthor matriarch until finally there was a pup. Lex Luthor was born nine months after the final rut, unfortunately the mother did not survive. Lex was both a Luthor and Lillian's child, he was doted on and became just like his parents.

Lillian had a string of betas and Omegas that she used to satisfy her rut as did Lionel. Even Lex who presented early was provided with servers and others to express his dominance. There were more fights when the three Alphas were rutting or challenging each other but there was for the most part decorum. Until Lionel impregnated some random woman when his rut hit unexpectedly on a business trip and he knotted an unexseptional irish woman. The resulting child was left with the mother, until the mother tragically drowned and Lionel brought the girl to the Luthor house. She was different to the Luthor’s softer shy, the influence of the omega that Lional had bedded.

“I thought we had decided to distance yourself from that?”

“This is what we are doing Lillian”

The strong alpha growl that accompanied the statement set Lillian back, it wasn't that her own Alpha didn't rear up at the challenge and wanted to fight to tear her husband to shreds for this defecation of the Luthor house, but she knew that the protective instinct that ran deep in her towards Lex would bolster the already slightly stronger male Alpha. She pursed her lips and looked at the frail child with disgust, Lex however had invited her into the room to play chess. So began the loving relationship between the two Luthor children. Although Lena had not presented, she was not given the same instruction as other Luthors and Lex taught her to be more Alpha, more dominant, a real Luthor. Lena watched the way that Lillian behaved and tried to emulate, her fasade her patented heel stomp, and raised brow. She just never measured up.

Lena tried, she was intelligent and surpassed any expectation in academia, fast flying through schooling and taking more and more interest in science. She spent more time with Lex than anyone else, but her time with her father was some of her favorite times, she didn't have the same feeling around the matriarch of the family. When fights would break out in the house she was smaller, weaker and less able to defend herself often getting hurt in the process. She was taught many defense skills and was eventually able to hold her own. It was when she was twelve that her life changed dramatically. In an instant the fragile walls that protected her within the house seemed to crumble and there was nowhere to hide. 

She was woken from her sleep by a familiar sound of a growl that she recognised as her mothers, the air was thick with the Alphas sent and something happened within Lena that she was not expecting, suddenly it felt as though she was on fire. Her body was racked with heat and a pain, a thrumming in her abdomen then was seeping towards her core. It was too soon for her to present, she had studied AP biology, it was too early the only thing that would trigger this early change was the opposite happening in someone close. Her eyes grew wild as she realised that it was the strong scent from her mothers rut that had triggered her change, that meant one thing, she was an Omega, not a Luthor not really, it shouldn't have surprised her. She clambered out of bed and ran to her father, he would be the only one that would be able to protect her now. The first heat sent her pheromones rushing from her and filling the house mingling with that of her mothers rut. A second growl came from her brother's room, her scent had triggered an early rut for him too.

Falling to the floor as she entered her fathers study she saw him, her eyes pleading for help. He had protected her before she only hoped that he would do so now. Lional growls started low and he sprung forward wrapping his daughter in his arms and placing her on the couch spinning to the door and ready to fight. Lena wouldn't be able to defend herself at the moment, her first heat would negate any training that she had. Lena watched in horror as time seemed to slow down and her mother and brother came bursting in, both trying to get to her, snarling and snapping at each other as they fought forward to possess the little Omega. Lional sprang at them growling and snarling, he fought admirably but without success as the mother and Son Alphas combined against him and eventually closed in tearing his throat out leaving him dead on the floor looking at Lena as his eyes glossed over and his breath stopped.

Lena was taken, she was unable to do anything but to submit to the onslaught from her mother and brother, they forced themselves on her, filling every location of the small girl, taking it in turns knotting her, until they were satiated and she was left on the floor of the study with her dead father, her throat burning, her ass and core so sore that she could barely move. She had no idea how long that the assault lasted, but she lost count of how many times her brother and mother had forced her to submit. She didn't know what was worse, the loss of her father, the attack of the fact that the only love she had in the world was gone. She had been collected by a staffer and taken to the bathroom, cleaned up and taken care of, luckily neither of them had bitten her. The police came and Lional was taken away, his death written as a natural challenge.

“If you were more a Luthor that wouldn't have happened Lena, that was not something that we can dare to have repeated again, and no one can know that you are an Omega. You will take blockers and enhancers, you will present as an Alpha, you will also be going away to boarding school from now on.”

It was the closest that Lena had ever come to a moment with her mother where she was in any way caring, or sorry, but she knew that she was only looking after the name and her precious son. Lena was as always inconsequential in the family, Lex had at least looked sorry when he had come to her, he didn't get close, her scent was still to fresh for him, but not being in a spontaneous rut at that moment he was able to control himself, not that he would normally bother but this was his sister.

“Lena, please just dont move, I wanted to say that I am always going to be your brother and I will always love you, last night was regrettable, but we are unable to spend time together at the moment, once you are taken we can be together again”

Lena wanted to scream at him, to ask how he could do that to her, why he would come to her now, to tell her she was on her own, why he couldn't use some of that famous Luthor stoicism to continue being her brother, how could he stand there after killing her father and say that she had lost everything, but she remained still and silent. The only reason that she wasn't locked in the wing she had learned was her aunt the only other Omega Luthor was the press that had been used to show the softer side of the Luthors when they adopted her. The school she was sent to was given express instruction to ensure that she was supplied with her suppressant with no gaps, although it was against all medical advice. They had no idea that Lena was also given a significant booster in her medication to smell like a muted Alpha.

Lena had fought hard through school picking fights with Alphas, she was younger, smaller and weaker but she fought like a Luthor, and each and every alpha fell, each fight she was fighting off her mother and brother, her anger causing her to hit harder than ever before. She learned that sex was also power, she didnt indulge but her persona grew to the point where she was a sultry and powerful woman. Surrounding herself with Betas and Omegas until she left for MIT.


	2. The road to National City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is consontrated around the events and decisions that brough our beloved characters to National City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is physical violence in this chapter

Alex and Kara:

The day that the pod fell from the sky and for the first time in who knew how long Kara was finally awake she watched terrified as the red and blue flames seemed to engulf her pod as she carried towards the ground. The pod bounced as it finally skidded to a halt. The first thought in her mind was about finding Kal, she needed to protect him, she needed to find his pod and create the fortress from the crystal, somewhere that she would be able to teach him and bring him up in the traditions. She was frantic trying to open the pod when all of a sudden the top was ripped off and standing before her was her uncle, Dor-El she smiled at his outstretched hand it was a dream clearly the planet had survived. The small amount of hope was lost when the man spoke, the broken kryptonian, the tense and masculine formations wrong, the accent terrible, something was wrong.

It was Kal-El he was grown and he was no longer in need of her help, she was unchanged but many years must have passed she was taken to a family in a small town, Kal explained that this would be her home for now that they would keep her safe and help her learn. She was introduced to Eliza, Jeremiah and Alex. things were difficult, Alex seemed to hate her, Jeramiah was helpful with the overstimulation the planet had caused. She just needed to fit in, it was not easy with the powers and she felt alone, so very alone. She shared a room with Alex, she loved her already, she was smart and funny, she was strong and determined, she didn't like Kara, but with her senses Kara could hear everything that Alex was and couldn't help loving her, and wanting her to be her sister. The world here was primitive, the science, the math, even the way that the Alphas run the place.

She had been there a few months. She was in actuality somewhere in her thirties but she was presenting as a forteen, as such she had to go to school, a place that she really saw Alex, she was a leader she was popular with and everyone flocked to her, but she had no time for Kara. She went to sleep every night and cried, Eliza and Jeremiah comforted her but this seemed to cause more issues with Alex, she really didn't like her. It wasn't until after the murder that they started to get close, and Alex started soothing her, she had been with them nearly a year. This night when she woke it was different, the pain the heat in her, she could feel everything attacking her, it was like the air was thick, the clothes constricting, she thought back to the biological history class, she had never fully appreciated until this moment that Kryptonians suppressed this part of their biology. The pain was immense and she started tearing at her pajama bottoms.

Jeremiah was gone, Eliza was practically in a waking coma and Alex and her were not that close, she needed to find a way to keep quiet, she bit into a pillow as she struggled with the pain and the throbbing in her core. She wasn't sure what the difference would be between the secondary gender for her, she was not prepared for the agony that suddenly consumed her. She screamed into the pillow as what felt like her body turning itself inside out. The noise woke Alex, she turned and looked over at Kara who was clearly in distress, she figured it was another nightmare until she stepped closer. As she moved there was another scream, as Kara doubled over and her penis finally emerged, the engorged phalus slapping against her abdomen. Her scent flooded the room with an intensity that was staggering. So much so the suppression medication that normally held Alex’s heat at bay failed. A small cry came from Alex as she slipped to her knees before the bed ready for Kara.

“Alex, what, what are you doing?”

Of course Kara felt the overwhelming need to take her sister, the need to use her newly formed penis to knott, to fuck, to posess, but she was kryptonian she didnt give into those needs, she took a breath and pushed that away using her meditation techniques, putting Alex first. Alex took that as a sign that the Alpha in the room would not be satisfied with her mouth that she wanted more, that she needed the wet heat that was now pooling between her legs, she hated that this was part of her, she didn't want to submit to Kara or anyone, she wanted to make her own choices in life. She couldn't do anything other than what her biology told her and she rolled and presented herself to her sister.

“Take me, possess me, I need you to”

The words were out and Alex couldn't hold them down she didn't want it she didn't, but she couldn't do anything in the moment than beg with the wanton need in her core screaming out to be mated, to be satiated, to have the fullness needed to take the heat away, everything about her in that moment was at odds with herself. Her mind being fogged by the biological process that was flooding her. In her mind some recess that was currently unreachable Alex Danvers was screaming out that she didn't want this but it was mute. Kara pushed away the need in her, the way that her cock was twitching at the scent of the omega presenting, the pooling viscous fluid calling to her and sank on the floor next to her big sister and wrapped her arms around her.

“Alex no, I won't do this to you, I didn't know that this would happen, It didnt on Krypton, I will never make you submit to me, you are my sister my hero, you shouldn't have to submit to anyone.”

Alex has rubbed into her, her biology taking over and Kara held her fast, she told her about the meditation about the way to suppress the biology and stoked her back, she pushed all the needs away that her body was screaming at her and took care of her sister, she opened all the windows and dispersed her scent, she covered her body. She lit the candles and did everything that she could to minimize her effect on Alex. she managed to get Alex to breath to focus and once she had managed to get Alex to come to her senses a little. She smiled at her.

“Alex, you need to take care of yourself, however you do, I need to go to the fortress, I don't want to have to go through this again and there must be something there that will tell me what my people did to prevent this”

Kara blushed and waved towards her crotch somewhat disgusted with the additional appendage that was still trying to break out of her pants. She smiled at her sister and took off into the sky to get to the fortress, Clark was there when she arrived and there was an instant challenge.

“Kara what are you doing here, you can't fly around like this, what are you thinking”

The growl that emanate from Kara made Clark back up, his eyes opened wide and he looked at Kara, she may have been able to subvert the desire to possess Alex, she loved her and wouldn't hurt her, however she was mad at Kal, she was upset that he didn't spend time with her, that he refused to speak in their native tongue and he had just challenged her. Her baby cousin had just chastised her like she was a child and that was not acceptable, she was the elder in the house of EL and she would not be spoken to like this. Her inner Alpha seemed to relish this new power, she could almost feel it slamming into her chest trying to break free and tear at Kal.

The fight was a blur of speed, flight, heat and cold, Kal tried to hold her off, to stop what was happening but he was unable to manage the wrath of the Alpha, she had almost destroyed the fortress as she battered him into submission. Standing above him, her Alpha satisfied sated and quieting within her the growl lowering as she observed his beaten body on the floor. The feeling within her pants started to change and she could feel the phallus retreating within her. A rut was supposed to last five to seven days. How long had they been there? She fell to her knees and placed her hand to the bloodied face of Kal.

“I am so sorry, I couldn't help it, Kal, Kal are you alright?”

The small groan from his lips told Kara he was alright and after she had set him up to recover she set about finding what she needed to suppress this, she was not going to risk this happening again, she had been in control with Alex but not with Kal and that means that other people could be at risk, a rampaging Alpha with superpowers was not something that the earth needed. Clark healed and she apologised again, as did he, the things she had said while beating him into submission had all been true and he would rectify this. She synthesized what she needed and headed back to the Danvers after sharing a hug with Kal. she had been gone two weeks when she finally returned, it seemed that it had pulled Eliza out of her waking Coma, and had pushed her and Alex closer together, she had practically tackled her on return. Kara spent the next few years teaching Alex the techniques needed to stop her body submitting without permission.

“Kara, you don’t smell like an Alpha any more, what did you do to yourself?”

“I found the file I needed Alex, On krypton it was used to create our food so we didn't have this issue, I have to take it, I could have hurt you, I did hurt Kal, I don't ever want that to happen again, it is alright it is how I was supposed to be, and now I will be able to go to National City when its Time without superscrent and the Alpha send driving me crazy”

Cat:

Cat Grant was not in any way a shrinking violet, she had been a force to be reckoned with since she was a child, she and her mother would clash terribly and after the loss of her father, they became more and more estranged. She had decided that she would make a name for herself and started her career at the Daily planet. She was every bit the Alpha female, figuratively and literally, she was not however like others. Her father had been progressive and encouraged her mother to have a life of her own, Cat wouldn't stand for the way that she spoke to him, but her father was the most patient man in existence.

She had worked hard but seemed to find it hard to get out from under the shadow of Perry White, he was an Alpha and ruled the bull pen with a level of misogyny that she couldn't pallet, he continually tried to treat her as less than. She was an Alpha and if it had not been for the requirements of the profession she would have shown him just how powerful a female Alpha could be. She worked on his puff pieces in the society pages and all manner of degrading things that he had her do, but what he didn't realise was that this gave her access to all the people that made changes in the world. Compiling favors and secrets with every it girl piece that he gave her. Not that this was the only big gun she had in her pocket, she was also close with a senator who was on the fast track to the presidency.

She found Clark Kent's appearance in the big city interesting, he was tall and board strong, chiseled boy next door features and was sure that he would be an Alpha too. It was surprising to find that he was a Beta, he had grown close to Lois, one of the most formidable Omegas that she had ever met, almost overpowering the man in question. When Superman was on the front page time and time again and would only talk to Lois, Cat put two and two together, it gave Lois a level of anonymity in her work that no other female had from Perry. This was the final straw for Cat, Perry was keeping her back because she was an Alpha, clearly he was intimidated by her so she upped and moved to National City.

She created CATCO, and with the secrets and favors that she had earned and the integrity that she possessed the company took off. She was on her second marriage, and her little Omega was carrying her pup, this was her second chance but she still didn't feel the need to claim the woman, opting for a financial and lawful option over that of the normal biological process. It was mainly set up for Beta’s and the vocational Omega pairing. It was a slight change in Law that had allowed this but Cats coverage and choice to marry had made the process mainstream. Cat was an influencer, and she reveled in the fact that for once she was in control.

The tribune, the cat Grant show, CATCO went international, it was a media Empire and she was the queen of it. When the relationship broke down she kept hold of Carter, she wouldn't allow her Omega to steal away her son, not this time. Eventually it was decided that he would stay with her giving the Omega a chance to have a bond. She was a hard working woman, and no one messed with her, she was harsh and unyielding but to everyone. There was no distinction in her newsroom between the secondary genders or the biological ones. For everything that she was she was not bigoted or stuck in the past. She did however go through assistants like they were water. Which is why right now she was in the midst of finding a new one. She had fifteen and decided it was time to check in with a old friend”

“Olivia, how are you”

“You know just because I was your junior doesn't mean that you can just call whenever you want Miss Queen of all Media, I am a busy woman you know”

“I do apologize madam president, forgive me for calling my old RA to wish her luck today, after all this bill is everything that we talked about in college, I am ready to roll with the announcement as soon as the ink is dry.”

“Always looking for the scoop Cat, but thank you my dear, there is only one or two troublesome entitled Alphas that are causing issues but they are no match for me, I will channel my inner Cat Grant”

There were a few more exchanges and a laugh that emanated through the office as the elevator opened and a very shy looking blonde stepped out. She was met by a very nervous looking man in a cardigan who chastised her for using Miss Grants personal elevator, but her smile squashed the words that were trying to bubble up in his throat. She was stunning and unmarked, he had no idea if she was an Omega, even if she was as a Beta he wouldn't stand a chance but it didn't stop him getting caught in that thought for a moment. He ushered her over towards the laughter and looked concerned, checking the time he was waiting hovering.

Cat noticed him hovering and hung up with Olivia, looking down at her paperwork. Miss Kara Danvers was the next interviewee, that must be the millennial standing with the cardigan hobbit. She could almost be his twin, that little skirt and pastel cardigan, black rimmed glasses and a ponytail. She was stunning and if Cat had been closer to her own rut she may have been swayed to have the slight woman in her vicinity. She however needed more than a pretty face to look at and she needed a real assistant. There was no scent emanating from her that suggested that she was an Alpha, or an Omega. To a Beta this wouldn't have mattered but Cat relied on her sense of smell almost as much as her intuition. She beckoned the woman forward.

“So tell me my ten fifteen, what makes you so special?”

The interview passed and she ended up offering the girl the job, she would probably not last very long, she was two sweet and kind. She really was a woman that tried to hide all that was special about her, the secret to this woman was something that intrigued Cat, the lack of scent, the insistence on being nothing at all, she was indeed much taller and broader than she looked. There was a moment that she thought she sensed an Alpha vibe from the woman, she was young but should have discovered her secondary gender by now, but maybe she was a late bloomer. There had been a number of moments where this vibe had come back into Cat’s awareness, but so did something else the moment that supergirl first took to the sky.

“Nothing special indeed”

Cat mused as supergirl took off leaving her on the side of a mountain, between the Omega bill and Supergirl cat really had one hell of a year.

Lena and Lex:

Lena had barely seen anyone in her family over the past few years, the occasional reprimand from her mother and a phone call here and there from Lex who had refused to be in her presence since that night. She didn’t want to relive it or even have to think of it but she had been left feeling very alone. She had had a few friends with benefits, never had there been a time where there was a situation where she was in heat and she stayed away from Alpha’s in general. She had spent some time with Veronica an omega who was clearly a lesbian, and would eventually pair off with an Alpha, she was interested in power which is why she was interested in Lena, thinking that she was an Alpha, but she was aware that Lena didnt rut so they shared intimate moments in a different way.

Then there was the beta Jack, he had been so soft and caring with her, he was surprised when she allowed him to penetrate her, it only happened once and after that there was no more sex of any kind. They had moved into a place where they were best friends, working together on their scientific research. This had come to an abrupt stop when she was called back to Luthor Corp. She had not expected it but Lex had needed her. She was placed in a far off office and didn't see him often, although every time that they were together he wouldn't look at her, she was the Luthor no one wanted, not even the brother that she loved. His words are often cruel and harsh. 

“Don’t be so pedestrian Lena, you are a Luthor act like it, this bill is trying to take away the rights of the Alphas to claim what is there, and this flying man parading around like Omega’s rule is just aberrant. It is time that he saw what a real Alpha can do”

“Lex he isn't worth it, the laws are different even if you were in a rut which you’re not going after Superman isn't going to end well. You will be caught and you will be imprisoned, think about this, this isn't what father would have wanted.”

The moment the words left her mouth she knew that she had said the wrong thing, she knew that her brother was gone, that this maniac was no longer any resemblance of the man that he had once been destined to be. The challenge to him was met with a ferociousness that she had only ever seen once before in him. She was frozen in terror at the thought that she would again be in that position, her mind drifting to her fathers study, the way that she was dominated and punished by her mother and brother, degraded and used by them. She couldnt move and couldn't defend herself, caught in the flashback of the event.

“You’re mine Lena, tell me you want it, tell me you want my mark, submit for me, your mine, take it all, be a good girl thats it swallow it all, take it come on you're so tight you need to, open up take me, you know you want me”

The words were swirling around her mind punctuating the images of him possessing her over and over when her mother took another position, she had not spoken and just plowed into her. The first blow came and she was on the floor before she knew what hit her, the continued assault, kicks, punches and being thrown around the office like a rag doll until she was unconscious. An Alpha although stronger physically were not as durable this assault would have killed an Alpha but Lena woke strapped to a chair. She could hear Lex muttering about not being able to possess her, that mother wouldn't allow him to bite, that she had ruined him. The horror hit Lena, her brother had wanted to bond with her, to make her his own, Lillian had stopped him. For the first time she felt a pang of thankfulness for Lillian, for her protecting her from a life as Lex’s little whore.

“You’re awake finally, I thought you may have been less durable with all those suppressants in your system but you seem to be still as robust as I remember my sweet Lena. I should have never let mother send you away”

His hand shaking reached out to brush her hair from her face and Lena turned to look away. Lex growled as she looked away and gripped her chin forcing her to look at him. His eyes dark and crazed, his lips twisted into a sneer as he spat out his next commands.

“Look at me Lena, don't you dare turn your face from me. Thirteen years ago that man that flying abomination started spewing forth the rights of Omega’s talking of his planet where all the secondary genders were given the same treatment, where they were all Equal. The first Laws making it illegal for our bond to be fulfilled, then for them to work, the options for advancement, he is the parasitic problem, I need to save humanity from this false god, to reestablish earth customs, not let this alien dictate what or who I can possess”

Lena was repulsed by the sentiments that Lex spouted his monologue blaming the man of steel from allowing him to take what he wanted which appeared to be her. To try and change the world, it was his power through kindness, his words and actions that were helping change things, people like Cat Grant, Olivia Marsden, Lois Lane they were all listening and spreading the word of the man from Krypton. She thought it was just because he had power Lex couldnt possess, but it was more than that, superman was undermining the society that Lex wanted, the one where he could do what he wanted and no one could touch him, making him responsible for his actions.

“Now it is time, time for the false god to fall, and when I have killed him, I will be the man of tomorrow and right the wrongs that this alien infestation has started. The world will return to civilised culture, where Alphas are in charge and an Omega like you will know her place.”

He pressed a button and the sky went red, Lena felt the chill take over her body, seeping through to her bones. The world looked estranged through the crimzon light, Lex looked crazy maniacal. She didn't look away, unable to counter the demand of the Alpha. She saw Superman flying towards the window, his powers failing he was losing altitude and falling. His momentum brought him crashing through the window.

“Lex please, stop this, he isn't worth it, he is not worth your freedom”

The slap left her unconscious in the chair, there was nothing more for her to see. She woke up later to the EMT’s assessing her, the light was golden again, superman was on a stretcher and Lex was raving in the corner, restrained by police. She didn't know what happened but she couldn't help but take a breath, a full one, bringing a level of peace that she had not felt in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you are enjoying the story, My Beta is struggeling with storms so there may be a few errors but she will correct them. :)
> 
> however constructive coments and kudo's are always welcome, I love to hear from people :)


	3. Change is never easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It came to my attention that people couldnt read the article written by miss grant, i have tried to repost with a different font for the article hoping that it rectifies the issue if there is still grey boxes instead of the article please let me know.

Kara and Cat:

Cat and Kara had become quite close, this was nearly three years into their working together, no one would have bet that the woman would last this long. In fact Kara had shouted at her, called her out, she had threatened to fire her, expose her. Their relationship had been turbulent at times, like that of a pair of Alphas trying to forge an alliance. Of course Kara was still not presenting as an Alpha, but Cat was fairly convinced that this was the case. She watched as the red faced assistant came barreling into the office.

“Kiera”

“Yes, yes Miss Grant, Um what do you need?”

Cat beckoned her out to the balcony, they had a unwritten rule between them, Cat would pretend to not know the truth, Kara would let her, and when there was something wrong with Kara or supergirl, they would meet on the balcony and talk freely, the only thing that was not allowed was tears. Kara even got to call her Cat out here, as Supergirl or Kara, and Cat even used her real name. As Cat stepped out to the balcony she spun on her heels and looked at Kara.

“What is it Kara, I can count on one hand the days that you have not greeted me at the elevator, and out of those times there has only been once that you came in. Today, and you came in with a look on your face of disgust, kicked puppy I am used to this is different, I am busy but I am not going to get anything done with you like this”

“Miss Gr….Cat, you know my sister right?”

“Yes agent Scully, from that top secret agency I am not supposed to know about, I am well aware of Alex Kara, you constantly talk about her.”

“She is an Omega, she is so strong, and smart and she is tougher than anyone i know, she can beat down everyone that comes across her path, even the alphas under her authority quiver when she barks, but when she is out, when she is walking about out there, people just see the Omega, not the woman, not my hero, not the strong woman that she is, and we had breakfast this morning and it...it makes me so mad when people treat her poorly”

Cat pursed her lips, one wrist leaning on her hip as the other hand drew to her nose and pinched the bridge. Whatever happened this morning there was something that had really rattled Kara, she was mad and rambling and Cat just needed her to get to the lead, the more emotional the girl the deeper the lead was buried.

“Breath Kara, take a breath and explain, succinctly”

“She was bumped again this morning, twice, I mean god this plan….city is so backward, how can the future of the species be in the hand of people who are ruled by a temporary member, and not the only people who are actually able to bear the children it's barbaric.”

Cat’s eyes narrowed as she heard this information, she was very displeased to hear that this practice was still happening and walked into the office. Barking orders about stopping the printing that she was switching out her editorial, the whole office was in uproar, people running around doing as directed and Cat sat at her computer pulling up an old Editorial, she changed a few bits and sent it to the printer. 

“Kiera, get the printing down to the press room now, the magazine will go out on time.”

Kara nodded having no idea what happened, she grabbed the papers and on her way down she read what had been written. But the time that she was there there were tears in her eyes.  
At pursed her lips and placed one 

Ω The omega and the antiquated customs of a misogynistic world Ω

Editorial – Miss Cat Grant CEO and Editor in Chief CatCo Magazine June 15. 2016

_________________________________________________________

𝘐 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘭𝘺. 𝘐𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘶𝘯𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘤𝘪𝘦𝘵𝘺 𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘶𝘭𝘢𝘳 𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘶𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘪𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘨𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘭 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘷𝘦𝘴. 𝘉𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘨𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘺𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥. 𝘏𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳, 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘭𝘺 𝘍𝘦𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘦 𝘈𝘭𝘱𝘩𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘯 𝘖𝘮𝘦𝘨𝘢 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘐 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘢𝘭 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘻𝘪𝘯𝘦. 𝘐𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘶𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘻𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘢 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘶𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘊𝘢𝘵 𝘎𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘉𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘥, 𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘵, 𝘣𝘳𝘶𝘵𝘢𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘶𝘯𝘺𝘪𝘦𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘯𝘰 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘦.

𝘈𝘭𝘱𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘪𝘧 𝘸𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘖𝘮𝘦𝘨𝘢, 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬, 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘶𝘯𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘈𝘭𝘱𝘩𝘢𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘶𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘳𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦. 𝘐𝘯 𝘢 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘳𝘶𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘣𝘺 𝘣𝘪𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘨𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘭 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘤𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘭 𝘸𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘩. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘤𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘵.

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘬𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘣𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘱𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘣𝘶𝘮𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱, 𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘱𝘩𝘢, 𝘸𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘩𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘢𝘭 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴, 𝘴𝘰𝘤𝘪𝘦𝘵𝘺 𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘸, 𝘸𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘴𝘰 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯.

𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘯 𝘖𝘮𝘦𝘨𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘵, 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘳𝘪𝘱𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥, 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘰 𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘶𝘱 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘯 𝘈𝘭𝘱𝘩𝘢 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘵, 𝘰𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘰𝘯 𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘶𝘦. 𝘔𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘖𝘮𝘦𝘨𝘢’𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘵, 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘯 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘈𝘭𝘱𝘩𝘢 𝘰𝘳 𝘪𝘧 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘴. 𝘈𝘯 𝘈𝘭𝘱𝘩𝘢 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘳𝘶𝘵, 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘦𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘦𝘱𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦, 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘯 𝘈𝘭𝘱𝘩𝘢 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯.

𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘳𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘶𝘯𝘶𝘴𝘶𝘢𝘭 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺 𝘖𝘮𝘦𝘨𝘢 𝘴𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘕𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘭, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘣𝘺 𝘢 𝘸𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘦𝘳 𝘈𝘭𝘱𝘩𝘢 𝘳𝘢𝘨𝘦. 𝘐𝘧 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘮 𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘢𝘯 𝘖𝘮𝘦𝘨𝘢 𝘮𝘢𝘺 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘶𝘣𝘮𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭, 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘧 𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘯, 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴, 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘤. 𝘞𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺, 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦, 𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘷𝘦, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘨𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴, 𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘯, 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘭 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴, 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘮 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵, 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨.

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘥. 𝘖𝘮𝘦𝘨𝘢'𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘱𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘣𝘪𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘨𝘺 𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘴. 𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘨𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘈𝘭𝘱𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘦 𝘈𝘭𝘱𝘩𝘢 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘤𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘯 𝘖𝘮𝘦𝘨𝘢 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯, 𝘸𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘯𝘵, 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘨𝘢 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘈𝘭𝘱𝘩𝘢 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘊𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘢𝘣𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦. 𝘍𝘦𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘦 𝘈𝘭𝘱𝘩𝘢’𝘴 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘢 𝘔𝘢𝘭𝘦 𝘈𝘭𝘱𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘶𝘣𝘮𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘉𝘦𝘵𝘢’𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘰𝘤𝘪𝘦𝘵𝘺, 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘢 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢 𝘈𝘭𝘱𝘩𝘢 𝘔𝘢𝘭𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘯 𝘈𝘭𝘱𝘩𝘢, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘢 𝘧𝘦𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵. 𝘍𝘦𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘦 𝘈𝘭𝘱𝘩𝘢’𝘴 𝘣𝘶𝘮𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘖𝘮𝘦𝘨𝘢’𝘴.

𝘖𝘮𝘦𝘨𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘯 𝘈𝘭𝘱𝘩𝘢 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘦 𝘰𝘯, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦. 𝘗𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘴𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘴 𝘉𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘖𝘮𝘦𝘨𝘢 𝘦𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘪𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘣𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘧𝘪𝘢𝘯𝘵, 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘶𝘴, 𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦. 𝘉𝘶𝘮𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘻𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘶𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘖𝘮𝘦𝘨𝘢 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘶𝘯𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘦𝘱𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦, 𝘩𝘶𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘰𝘤𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘳𝘶𝘦𝘭, 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘖𝘮𝘦𝘨𝘢 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘈𝘭𝘱𝘩𝘢 𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘪𝘵𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘢 𝘧𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘴𝘬, 𝘪𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘱𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘢 𝘈𝘭𝘱𝘩𝘢, 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘳𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘉𝘦𝘵𝘢 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦. 𝘕𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘭 𝘤𝘪𝘵𝘺 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺, 𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘴𝘦 𝘪𝘵𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘳𝘣𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘤 𝘤𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯.

Mon-El:

Daxam was a place where the royal family reigned over the people, it had been this way always, it was an honor to be chosen as a slave to the mighty house of La Grand. It was a party planet, the people were all kept happy with drugs in the food and water making them compliant to the whims of the royalty, sedate and malleable. The planet was the sister of Krypton but they couldn't have been more different, whereas the Kryptonian's were mostly closed off to others, and relished science and spirituality, the Daxamites preferred to explore and to take the best the universe had to offer. Kryptonian's had opted for a civil war and dethroning of the royal houses, in favor of democracy, the daxamites preferred the old rule, royalty, the second gender placing people, breeding and procreating in the natural biological way. Although they were advanced and could create offspring with DNA they preferred to allow their people to fulfill their desires. Unlike Krypton where there were very few natural births Daxam reveled in a healthy procreation, the only created child was the crown prince.

The crowned prince was an Alpha as was his mother, the King was a Beta he was less than capable of leading but served as a humble figurehead. Due to the inability of the beta to have children and the queen being an Alpha they had no choice but to create a child, a son and heir was chosen. The king with his ability to find balance between his wife and son was a benefit and he kept the people happy. He managed to smooth over most of the troubles created by the lifestyle of his people. Daxam became a place for people to explore their sexuality, it was a place where anything goes. On a planet with no rules and a prince who was the epitome of entitlement, Mon-El had everything that he wanted, parties, slaves, servants and his pick of as many Omegas and Betas as he wanted, the more the merrier.

He spent his life enjoying all that Daxam had to offer, he took who he wanted when he wanted, it was never about their pleasure, at times when he was feeling partially emasculated by his mother he would fill his room with Bata’s he knew didn’t like to be possessed and the youngest of the staff and he would possess them all, making other Bata’s fuck for his amusement, the power he had was absolute and there was no-one that would stand up to him. He would often just take a woman or a man through boredom, he was a beast. Particularly so when he was in a rut, not that he needed a rut to be cruel but when that would happen there would be no one safe from him. As he grew older he moved away from the palace and took a residence in the court, without the constant challenge from his mother he calmed a little although he still felt entitled to whatever his heart desired. His favored prey was that of the frigid and pathetic Kryptonian's that would visit as emissaries, it had almost caused a war but it was worth it.

The prince was known throughout the galaxy as the worst that Daxam had to offer. The very embodiment of the Daxamite civilization, there had been a number of stories told about the prince and any Kryptonian that had to travel to Daxam for diplomatic reasons were given additional protection, following an incident with said prince. The kind of Daxam had avoided the war ensuring that there would be no more incidents, that the diplomats would be safe and only deal with the king himself. People who sought out the prince would only do so if they wanted to be taken, people only sought out Daxam for that, some Alphas went when they came of age there was no need to control a rut on Daxam, it was a place that was just the epitome of corruption and indecency.

It was during his rut that he had the biggest orgy of his life, there were women and men strewn all over his home, all had been involved in the merriment, drunk and high, given the royals personal favors, the night had been to celebrate his birthday which coincide with his rut. When the ground started shaking he awoke naked and surrounded by tasty treats, many bore bite marks, none had been formally claimed but there were asses and breasts with delicate teeth marks littering them. He had a moment to smile to himself before the guard came in. As much as the man didn't like the prince it was his job to protect him, and that position afforded him his pick, he found a pretty wife and his family were happy. All he had to do now was protect the prince.

“Sire the sky it is falling, the people are in distress, Krypton it has exploded we have to get you out of here.”

“Krypton? Those stuck up frigid arrogant people have finally led themselves to destruction, they should have learned to enjoy life.”

The guard grabbed up some clothes and handed them to the prince, he didn't know exactly what he could do to protect him on this occasion, or anyone else, he wanted to run to find his mate and spend whatever time they had left with her. But he pledged to the family and his meds made him compliant. He managed to get the prince dressed and out into the street, he had planned to take him to the palace. To the queen to a ship where he could get off the planet. The rocks were falling from the sky chunks of krypton destroying the city, they had taken out the bridge. He looked around to see a Kryptonian with a pod and grabbed the prince's arm.

“Come your highness, we can get you off the planet and you can meet up with your mother.”

He snarled at the command from his guard and pulled back the guard taking out the kryptonian and grabbing him again telling him to get into the pod, that he needed to go. Mon-el, refusing to be challenged, gripped the guards throat and crushed his windpipe, watching the life drain out of his face. His inner alpha proving that no Alpha can challenge the mighty prince of Daxam. He let out a primal raw and jumped into the pod setting it to fly and took off from the planet watching as the palace and other parts of the city were demolished by green, gold and silver rocks pounding down on the planet. The pod rose up and he was off the planet watching as Krypton finally exploded the last remnant of the planet breaking apart the core supercooling in space and hurtling towards the planet. The pod took off destination unknown and before he could enter a new course the pod sedated him.

He drifted into the well of stars and the pod drifted there for the longest time. He didn't wake when the pod finally broke free nearly forty years after he entered them and flew towards the blue green planet, the navigation scrambled by the well leaving the trajectory off, the original destination lost as the pod bounced on the atmosphere before breaking through and plummeting towards the foreign world. The pod crashed into the desert calling the attention of the resident super. Kara looked at the man in the pod, another kryptonian, she was excited but he wasn't awake, what had happened how long ago did the pod head to earth, a million questions filtered into her mind and there were no answers available. The pod and the occupant were taken to the DEO, and Kara informed Kal that there was another pod, he promised to be there soon.

Maggie:

The Sawyer pack was an interesting one, there were few Omegas in the pack but mainly Beta’s. Unlike most Batas Maggie's father had been able to mate with her Omega mother and produce not just one but several pups. The Latina family didn't have any Alpha’s in it and they were conservative and proud but most of all they had worked hard to be a respected family in their community.

When Maggie fell in love with her best friend in high school she knew that it would cause problems for her, her family and most of all her relationship with her father, she had not presented yet and didn’t know what she was destined to be, other than that she was most definitely gay. Her life shattered when she was revealed as a lesbian by the girl that she loved more than anything in her life. She didn't know it at the time, all she knew was that her father could barely look at her, that he had thrown her out and he had dumped her with her aunt. She had waited for him to explain to come back to her to collect her but he didn't come. She was now the black sheep of the family and she was staying with her aunt, an unmated Beta, who made no attempt to accept the young woman.

It was just before Maggie was eighteen that she experienced her presentation, she woke screaming in the middle of the night, pain racking through her body, it felt like a red hot poker being pushed into her, she panted and doubled over, the sweat pouring from her, she had no basis for this feeling. She had not been there for any of her siblings presenting, she was not part of the family any longer and there was no one there with her now. She pulled at her shorts trying to get them off her; they were constricting and painful against her burning core. She tried to breath and tried to focus, but there was nothing that would compensate for the pain that she was in. She cried and sobbed as her body betrayed her, as she looked down to see the swelling between her legs.

Her outer lips were red and swollen; they seemed to be pulling down and becoming circular as her clit stretched down to her protruding walls. It was like something was pulling her core out of her body, creating an abomination between her thighs, her clit seemed to forge the tip of a penis, she had a penis that was excruciating and it was grotesque. Finally as the pain subsided and her pheromones flooded the room she lay on her floor looking at the member that now took the place of her natural body, this was not what she wanted, she was an Alpha and this was not possible how could this have happened to her. Even when it was over there was no comfort for her, she had the obligatory days off school without tainting her record for her presentation.

Maggie was distraught she refused to touch the protrusion and hid in her room, she didn't eat for the full five days every day she woke and tentatively looked under the sheets to see if the additional appendage was gone. Finally after five days it was no longer there, her body was back to normal, she was a woman again. She went to the doctors to get the rut suppressants and opted for a blocker to reduce her scent to that of a Beta, she never wanted to be that again. She returned from the doctors to see a familiar truck out the front and realized that her father was there. She couldn't help the way that her heart leapt, the small amount of hope that her father had come back for her.

“Mija, where have you been I have been waiting, your aunt contacted me to tell me the wonderful news, I should have known that you were not a lesbian, you are an Alpha the first in our family, and of course you would have been drawn to women, even before presentation, your mating instinct was already there, Mija your Moma will be so happy”

Maggie looked at her Papa, her hero, the man that she most looked up to in the world, he had moved beyond his biology, mated, produced pups, he had become a respected detective, and Maggie wanted to follow in his footsteps, there was one thing that she knew she would never want and that was to possess a woman with that repellant appendage that was forced on to her. She loved women, she was a lesbian, she had no intention of knotting, breading or biting anyone, she didn't want to have that forced on her and she didn't want to have her father take her home because she presented and it was suddenly alright to be gay.

“Papa, nothing has changed, I still want to be with a woman, I still love women, and I want them to touch me as a woman, I am gay, that is who i am not this, not this strange half breed, woman for the most part and a woman with a penis when the hormones take me, I will not be a slave to biology, any more than you have been”

The look on her Papas face was nothing short of devastated and she knew that there would be no coming back from this, she had told her Papa who she really was and there was nothing but revulsion on his face. He would never understand her, never accept her, she could see this, he was her Papa but she was an alpha and his words would no longer have any impact on her own choices.

“Mija, you are an Alpha you can date women, that is ok now, you couldn't be a Beta and Latina and not white and be with women, you life would have been impossible, you embarrassed us with your display but it is, it is ok now, your scent will make it acceptable you will be able to do so much more now, being an Alpha will open doors for you Mija, it is time to come home, to embrace who you are and fulfil your place in our family as our pack leader”

“You don't understand and you never will Papa, no one will know I am an Alpha that was the first and only rut I will ever put myself through, I have accepted who I am but you, Papa as much as I have wanted you to come back to accept me, you can not accept my choices.”

Her father had left and the following argument with her aunt left her homeless and alone, but Maggie was nothing if not capable and independent, she forged forward and continued with her life, suppressing her rut and masking her scent, to the world she presented as a Beta, it may have made things difficult for her, she was moved to Gotham and then Later to National City, she was able to be who she was and even managed to become a detective through her own merits. It was through this that she met the stunning Alex Danvers. She sensed something about the Omega, that she was like her, a lesbian and she softly for her at least gave her a nudge to come out.


	4. Budding relationships:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is grafic sexual discription in this chapter, and an attempt at non con

Kara and Lena:

Kara had met Lena with Clark, she didn't like calling him that but it was what he went by on earth and she needed to get used to it, at least as Kara Danvers. She had felt a strange pull to the woman the very moment she saw those green eyes. Being both an Alpha and kryptonian her sense of smell was second to none, and the scent coming off the woman was nothing short of entrancing, it was a strange mix. Her perfume and her shampoo fragrant and sweet, a musky smell of an Alpha and something hiding under that, like vanilla. She couldn't place it, she was so distracted by the scent that she had almost missed the question. The meeting continued with Kara in a little bit of a daze, all she wanted was to get to know the woman, she knew that they wouldn't be compatible as Lena was an Alpha but she wanted to at least be her friend.

Lena had been thrown by the woman that had attended with Clark, he was nothing special, a Beta, nothing that she needed to worry about, there was no challenge, nothing to spend any time on. The woman on the other hand had almost no scent. There was perfume and other nice fragrances but there was nothing to tell her if there was an Alpha, Beta or Omega in her office. She was intrigued by the woman the way she had confirmed that she knew what Lena was feeling with utmost integrity. She wasn't in National City to make friends but she couldn't help but think that there was a possibility that this shy reporter could be someone that she could enjoy the company of. 

There seemed to be a constant coincidence everything that Lena did, everywhere she went, there was the blonde reporter. Then she met the super, she had known this would happen sooner or later she had after all relocated from one city with a super to another all the way on the other coast. It wasn't that she was trying to create another feud, the opposite in fact. New city, new Luthor in charge, new super a new start. She hoped that as two powerful women she could help change the world, be of help to the super and maybe just maybe change the dynamics in their families. Amongst the twisted metal and blood there was a super looking at her, she was scentless, just like Kara. Lena began to hypothesis that aliens had a different scent, that maybe it wasn't possible to catch the scent of an alien Omega. Clark was a Beta, and clearly he was superman, she had met a few Alien Alphas and could pick up their scent. Maybe it just wasn't possible with alien Omegas.

The next time that Kara came to the office she smiled at her and they sat on the couch, so started their chats, they became almost daily, lunches and dinners, galas and games nights. Lena had fallen helplessly in love with her, she knew that this was a stupid thing to do, that as a super she wouldn't be with a Luthor, and although there were occasions of two Omegas marrying it was very rare. She didn't even know if Kara liked girls, even in the world where there was a secondary gender defining procreation and roles in the bedroom it didn't define attraction. There were male and female of all three and there were people who had preferences for one or other gender. Lena found herself thinking about the woman in question over and over, if she was only available to her, she would do anything to make her happy. There was a knock at the door.

“Kara, what a Lovely surprise, did I forget lunch?”

“No um, I just… Well I came past on the off chance that you may be available for a little chat?”

Lena raised her brow and smiled as she moved closer to her friend, she pulled her into a embrace, feeling entirely comfortable in the hold of the other woman, she couldn't help but think that if Kara was interested in her, it would be the fake pheromones it wouldn't be her, she had still not come out as an Omega. It would be more acceptable to come out as a lesbian, but in her position as the youngest female CEO for her to be an Omega too there would be chaos. Lena smiled as she drew back from the embrace and led her over to the couch.

“So what is causing the crinkle Kara?”

“Well I think that I just made a terrible mistake, and I don't know what to do about it Lena, and well it's about Alex, I can't lose her she is my sister, but I think that my reaction was so… it was wrong somehow and well she left me sitting on our bench and she just left, she made it clear that I want to follow her, and oh Lena what am I going to do?”

Lena reached out and placed her hand on Kara’s arm, she looked at her and wondered what on earth she could possibly have done, Kara was such a good person she couldn't possibly have done something that bad. Alex wouldn't hold anything against her; she knew how much the older Danvers girl loved her sister. She wondered if it was maybe a cultural issue or something, although Kara still had not told her she was an alien she knew it was true.

“Calm down a moment Kara breath and just explain, take your time, Alex loves you it can not be that bad.”

“She took me to the bench, and well I am just that she was trying to come out, and then she did, but I don't understand why that was such a important step, she is well, I don't know if you know this but she is a Omega, she can be with either a man or a woman and still have a pup, I know she wants that. I questioned her and she got very upset and she ran off, I think I got it wrong.”

Kara was distressed that things had gone this way, she knew that Earth was different but Alpha females often took Female mates it was common here, how could people have a issue with Alex being Gay, why would Alex think that Kara would care but she was panicked Kara could hear it in her heartbeat. Lena felt a pang in her heart, she had not really defined herself but she definitely lent towards women and she thought that Kara would accept her whatever the truth of herself.

“Kara do you have a problem with Alex being Gay?”

“Oh Lena no, no that isn't it, I just don't understand why Alex felt that she had to tell me, why she was worried and why she reacted like that. I need to fix it.”

Lena thought for a moment, what could make Alex think that this was something that she needed to be explicit about, she thought for a moment and then it dawned on her.

“Kara, Female Omegas are the only people that are able to bare pups, this means that they are very sought after, there is a pretty even mix of Alphas, Betas and Omegas in the world but only the females can procreate, that makes them sought after, they are outnumbered five to one. They are needed for siring a pup, for one to be attracted to females means that the Male Alpha’s are out and that means that they can not create a pup, but if Alex is a lesbian and chooses a Beta or a Omega as her mate which is now possible with Marsdens bill. That could be a problem, a beta effectively only has one gender, but would take a rare female Omega of the table, if she was with an Omega that would be enough to cause her to worry. We often talk about secondary genders but do you know if this woman that she likes is an Alpha?”

Kara contemplated Lena’s words, on Krypton this was not a problem pups were born of the matrix and the secondary gender did not rule, she couldn't believe that even though biology matches couples with no sexuality intended, the secondary gender means that anyone can be mated. How could there still be homophobia in a world that is fluid by nature.

“I don't know, she didn't say, but that is just, Lena, Alex she doesn't have anything to worry about whoever she choses I thought that she knew better than that about me, I just want her to be happy.”

“Just go find her and tell her that Kara, she knows the truth about you, you're too good and kind to hold that kind of antiquated view, she is probably just nervous.”

Alex and Maggie:

Maggie and Alex had been together for about six months and she was happy, she continued to take suppressants in secret, after all Betas didn't need them there was no heat or rut for them so there was no need, but Maggie wasn't really a Beta. She had fallen so hard for Alex, and they often made love, although there were some stirrings from her inner Alpha she paid it no mind she was not interested in ever going through that again. Alex came into their shared flat and smiled to see her lover waiting.

“Long day Danvers?”

“Not that it matters now because you're here, bedroom or beer?”

Maggie grinned at her Alex was insatiable at times and she was sure that she would be unable to ever get enough of this feisty Omega. She flashed the dimples so wide and took Alex’s hand leading her to the bedroom. She turned her and pushed her back onto the bed as Alex laughed, Maggie landing on top of her and crashing their lips together, the hunger at which Alex kissed her told Maggie that the day had indeed been stressful and she needed a little more to destress. Maggie was more than happy to oblige, she wrapped her hand around her throat and squeezed lightly as she kissed her moving her hand down to unbutton her pants as she moved her thigh into the already hot center of her lover. The scent was almost overwhelming her, Alex must be coming into her heat.

“Have you stopped taking your suppressants?”

“I have been a little preoccupied and forgot to take them for a couple of days, it's nothing don't worry about. I will take some time off and stay at home, you know I am only yours Mags.”

Maggie stripped off Alex’s shirt and removed her own connecting their bare flesh and sucked and nipped down her neck to her shoulder, she made sure not to mark her, that would out her instantly, everyone would know that she was marked by an Alpha there was no way around that. Her hand back around Alex's throat covering the pheromone release she didn't want to be triggered she nipped and sucked her way down Alex’s tanned skin and over to her erect nipples sucking them each into her mouth and lavishing them with swirls of her tongue. Alex was already grinding against Maggie's thigh and she grabbed at her shoulders and scratched down her back. Alex’s hand moved around to the front of Maggie’s pants and started to unbutton them.

Nipping and biting at each other as she groped and reithed against each other. Alex rolled Magie to get her pants off and start nipping on her thighs as she licked over her panties wanting a taste of her lover. Alex’s scent was filling the room, her arousal was thick and needy and her pheromones were flooding Maggie. Alex found herself pinned on her back with Maggie stripping off her pants and tearing off the panties that she was wearing. She pushed her fingers into her and could feel just how hot and wet that she was she let out a small growl. Alex’s breath hitched as she rocked with her a moan escaping shortly after, she had not heard Maggie sound so possessive.

Maggie was pumping harder and harder into Alex, one two then three fingers, the moans were delicious, the wet heat coating her fingers, her hand spilling out onto the sheets. She slipped a fourth finger in and pushed harder against the resistance of her dripping pussy. She kissed down and licked over the offering tasting her full in her mouth the sensation was euphoric and she pounded harder and faster into her little Omega. The need to possess her growing with every taste, her fist slipped into her and she pumped harder, Alex gasping, she wasn't in a full heat but her body seemed to accommodate her Betas hand, she felt full and moaned rocking into her harder and faster. Maggie had pinned her hips and nipped at her thigh before latching back on to her clit. Alex came hard and her pussy had contracted trapping and milking the smaller woman's fist in her.

The sensation with the scent was almost too much for Maggie she growled as she knew that Alex’s body was preparing to be knotted, being bread, holding to what could have been her cock and knott pumping into her. The thought hit Maggie and a wave of self disgust washed over her. Alex's strong pussy was not relinquishing her hand and she could feel the happiness washing over Alex, she liked the feeling of being knotted, maybe she wasn’t a Lesbian like Maggie. It took a while before Alex released her and Maggie removed her hand, kissing back up her body and joining their lips, Alex rolled her and made her way down Maggie's soft skin. She made a pass at both breasts but she wanted to taste her, there would be more time for soft what she wanted now was to please her as much as she had just been. As she settled between her legs Alex stripped off her panties and slipped her tongue through her wet folds.

“Baby your so excited, your practically engorged, you liked making me yours didn't you”

Maggie could feel the burning start, the random though the inner Alpha growling and laughing at her as it pounded to get out, she realized what was happening, she was about to go into the rut. She grinned down at Alex and pulled her back up the bed, rolling her and pinning her again. She kissed her deeply and grinned.

“Actually baby I think that I need that beer now, I will be right back, just had to destress you before we could enjoy our evening.”

Maggie had left the bedroom grabbing her pants and pulling them on and covering up with a shirt as she headed out. A small needy whine coming from Alex as the connection was lost. She needed to get out, she needed to go somewhere else for a few days, she shouldn't have given up her flat, she couldn't rut not again not here. She sent her ringer off on her phone and biting back the pain spoke.

“Sawyer, what, seriously, that was supposed to have been done, no, oh for fucks sake, I will be right there.”

A disappointed Alex looked through the door and Maggie smiled sadly, Alex could practically see the look of pain on her face at being denied when so in need, she smiled softly and nodded knowing that this was part of Maggie, part of the woman she loved just as much as the DEO was part of her. She watched as Maggie continued the conversation as she grabbed her jacket and left the apartment. The last thing that she needed was for Alex to know the truth about her, she hoped that her scent was still masked, Maggie was a lesbian she identified as such, she didn't want Alex knowing or thinking that she would bread her or mark her at some point Maggie was just not comfortable with that.

Mon-El and Winn:

There was a budding bromance between the Daxamite and Winn, Mon-El was a man's man, he was charismatic and charming for the most part and knew exactly how to get Winn on side. He had managed to get him to take him out of the infernal containment, after his escape and call home which he found out later was futile he had been held there, they said that it was for his safety but he was not sure. Kara wanted him to be a hero, he just wanted to have fun, although the powers were fun, and would give him an edge over every other Alpha on the planet, after all here he was not royalty but he was stronger, faster and he was still going to take what he wanted. He bashed through the latest challenge that Winn had set up and grinned at him.

“Well still no flight, but you jump high, your fast and your strong, very strong”

“Stronger than Kara?”

“Pftt no, no one is stronger than Kara”

The growl came from the Daxamite somewhere low in his chest and ripped through his lips, Winn instinctively stepped back and looked at the screen and then back at Mon-El, he swallowed thickly as his eyes widened with the alien stalking towards him.

“I mean you are most likely the third strongest person on the planet, and you're close to Superman but Kara she is just stronger, but you know she has been here longer so maybe you will um grow stronger in time? This is enough for today huh, enough tests?”

Mon-El stopped just shy of the small man with the pad and tilted his head, maybe time yes he had not been there as long he had not absorbed so much of the sun, but he was still stronger than most. He let out a small chuckle at the waves of anxiousness coming off the Beta male, it was infuriating that a lesser man was keeping him here, but he needed to satisfy them to get out of here. Winn was the key.

“Humm yes enough tests, time for some fun, why don't you get those pants off?”

“what , hey dude I may be a Beta but I like girls not dudes, and that wasn't the kind of thing that I had in mind”

Winn was a little shocked at the statement and was glad that it had not been said with an Alpha tone, he was definitely not interested in mating with an overzealous Daxamite, Kara had warned them that Daxam was a planet with few rules and a desire to possess everyone. She considered it a party planet and the prince a intergalactic frat boy.

“What difference does it make who you like? I am an Alpha and I want to fuck, it is your duty as a Beta to satisfy my need, I would prefer Kara mmmm, Kryptonian's are my favorite.”

“Well that is not exactly how it works here Mon-El, I mean both parties have to want to fuck, it isn't a obligation like that.”

He growled, he wanted for fuck and now, this was infuriating, how did he end up on a planet as frigid as Krypton, he thought again of Kara and grinned, it had been a long time since that he had a kryptonian, stasis aside.

“Fucking Kryptonian's is the best. God you fuck their mouth first that stops the complaining and the moaning, grace them with your hard cock and show them what they are getting but you don't cum. Oh no, you wait until you're so close and then spin them and thrust all the way in knotting them in one go, stretching that virgin tight cunt wide open and breeding them. They don't do that on Krypton you know that right no breading, no sex, it is the best to liberate the frigid Kryptonian's, then when you have knotted them and left your seed deep in them you fuck their ass, letting them know all the pleasures the flesh has to offer, their ass's cant normally take a knot but some times you can get it in if you ram them hard enough. Then you face them and get them to thank you, they want it they just don't know it. Send them back home with a Daxamite pup, whooo what a feeling that is, educating and enlightening those stuck up Kryptonian's, I bet Kara would love me to show her, I wonder where she is”

Winn was horrified, Mon-El clearly did come from another world and that was no more clear than it was at that moment he looked at him in horror before he spoke, typing to measure his words to not anger the Alpha, he was wondering if he was close to a rut, male Alpha ruts were harder to spot but he was displaying a lot of the aggressive and possessive traits that people were not learning to control.

“Getting them to submit isn't the same Mon-El, the Laws on this planet now mean you have to get consent for these activities.”

“They consent, I make them beg for it, just to be clear that they are wanting it, that they know that they are finally going to understand what it means to be owned by a Daxamite, then when I am fed up with the tears and begging I give them it, hard fast and in every hole they have just so they are truly mine”

Winn swallowed again that was not consent that was rape, that was not something that he could do here, and if he tried that with Kara she would no go easy on him. He was new here and with the exception of this conversation he had not seemed so bad, Winn felt sorry for him, a man that lost his world and his life and was now on a planet that he didn't understand. He reached out and placed his hand on Mon-El’s arm speaking softly not to challenge the already over excited Alpha.

“Mon on this planet that is called rape, you cant make them submit, make them ask using the Alpha voice, you cant demand they consent even in heat its a crime, it has to be something they want without you telling them”

The roar from Mon-El was instant and he flung his arm throwing Winn clear across the room and into the wall where he landed unconscious on the floor. Mon-El would not be told he couldn't take what he wanted; he was the prince of Daxam; he would have what he wanted and now. He stalked out of the room and came across Alex Danvers, not the one he wanted but she would do.

“Get on your knees human I need to fuck”

“No”

The shock on his face was evident, she was an Omega how did she say no, he repeated and she still said no, his frustration was growing as he belted out in full alpha force for her to get on her knees. Alex tried to withstand it using all her energy and all the techniques that Kara taught her but her leg buckled and she was on one knee. Her heart spiked as he stalked forward unbuckling his belt. Maggie came around the corner and saw Alex forced to her knees, her Alpha reared up and she stalked forward screaming at the Daxamite, her protective instinct taking over and her inner Alpha being given full range.

“Get away from what is mine”

The word mine rang out in full force and Alex looked at Maggie, understanding dawned, she was an Alpha not a Beta, she called out no to her although it was met with a low loud growl, Alex was frozen unable to move from Mon-El’s instruction, Maggie didn't know what he was, she was in danger. Her heart was racing and pounding as she watched Maggie lunge at him and he swatted her away into the wall the crunch was sickening and made Alex want to vomit. She called out to her love. There was a change on Mon-El’s face, a sinister looking smile.

“You came, It is about time, I thought I would have to be happy with your sister”

Kara had surveyed the room and saw Alex on her knees, Mon-El’s pants open and ready and Maggie unconscious she flew towards him, his chuckle and expression of loving her eagerness was all he managed before Kara plowed him into the wall rendering him unconscious and speeding him into holding before returning to Alex. she took Maggie to the infirmary and found Winn. Both were injured, Winn had a fractured skull, a broken arm and a cracked cheek bone. Maggie had broken ribs, and a concussion. Alex was shaken but ok, Kara regretted opening that pod and not for the first time.


	5. A twist in fate:

A twist in fate:

Rhea:

From the moment that the explosion happened Rhea thought of one thing and one thing only, securing her throne, wherever that may be, the Daxamite contingency would see as many loyal subjects as possible in ships, she would rule them, she would maintain her power, she would find them a new home. A planet that they could take and restock their slaves to rebuild better than ever the Daxamite home.

The Daxamite population living on ships unable to stay together easily, the dissemination of information and medication was difficult, it led to many small uprisings within the population, rebels were quashed without mercy and Rhea began to rule with fear over the previous frivolity, the oppressed don't realize they are if they are happy but now they were not. Not for the first time but lower on her list than maybe he should have been she thought about a way to reunite these peasants. She ruled but her husband and son were loved, she needed to find the crown prince, to get another heir, to expand the family and show strength. She had tried to track down the prince and there was no one that seemed to know where he was. Until one of the ships reported that there had been a pup born and that it had royal lineage. This was not the kind of heir that she was hoping for, pure royal blood, mated with someone worthy, maybe a few additional in the matrix to give a real show of strength.

The ship was sent for and the servant girl and the pup was brought to the palace ship, Rhea knew that the timeline meant that this servant girl would have been with her son close to the explosion, a small mount of hope blustered into her heart, not for a new grandchild the abomination was not what she wanted at all, but she needed her son, she needed to cement the future of the monarchy. The ships surrounded the largely dead planet riddled with Kryptonian fragments the atmosphere largely unbreathable, she had collected all the specimens and had the guards collect all the technology they could from the cities, creating as much of Daxam on the ships, but even with that her heart had just felt empty. No more was she ruling the happy Daxam, no longer was she free to drink, eat and fuck no, now everyone was limited, her less than most she was the queen and no-one would deny her, but there were so few Daxamites left. She waited for the woman to arrive and not only would this woman be able to give her some answers, but it would be the first new conquest in months, not that anyone refused the queen.

“You have been bred by the prince of Daxam, that child that you hold close to your breast that is the child of the prince is it not?”

“Yes Queen Rhea, I was unable in the upheaval to take the mandated medication, I did not know if I would be able to be bread I was not in heat, I must have been triggered by the Princes Rut, It was my honor to service the great and noble Prince, your majesty”

Of course she was honored, she now had a bastard son of the prince and a claim to her throne, no one who knew about this was safe at this point and she would dispatch them all, loyal or not there would be no one who knew about this child, there would be no child. She would take what she wanted from this woman to prove once again that she was the Legrand Alpha and then she would be dispatched. She looked at her husband, the nervous smile on his face showed that he was worried about her reaction to this, he knew her well and he knew that she would take him out too if he stood out of line.

“Where was this event held? Who was taking care of the prince?”

Rhea had the information the guard that was with her son, the location of the party and that the guard had taken the prince out of the house, she dispatched guards immediately to scour the area, there was no clean up crews the dead just lay in the streets with the fallen cities, they scoured for the guard or any information. It took three days but eventually there was information for the Queen, the captain of the guard arrived at the throne room and saluted and bowed before the king and queen, Rhea watching as he entered wondered if there was going to be a new captain of the guard come morning, she had been kept waiting for three days already. She waved for him to speak.

“Your majesty, I have returned from the planet, although it took time I found the guard that was with the Prince, he was in an opening by the third quarter, there was a dead Kryptonian, it would appear that the guard and the emissary had killed each other, there was evidence of a Pod an escape vessel that was kryptonian in nature, it seemed to have some trouble getting off the ground but it did manage to get off, there was no evidence of the craft, we have had reports from the whole team. The pod is no longer on Daxam, He is out there your highness your son got off the planet.”

This was what Rhea wanted to hear: she knew that there were few planets still within the Kryptonian rule, they had been largely forgotten over the years as the Kryptonian's returned to their home planet, she also knew of one planet that was in the original escape plan when the two planets were one. She needed to prepare it would take time to get to the furthest planet, the others she would send smaller ships, Kryptonian's would most likely stick with earth if the dignitary knew the plan they would head there. She gave the order, all who knew about the baby and the baby itself were dispatched, the woman who had been satisfying her frustrations for the past three days was terminated. She gave the order for the scout ships to be sent to search the kryptonian planets, they were faster and she didn't want to set out on a long trip if her son was close. When the last returned with no news Rhea knew that she needed to go to earth. It would take close to forty years to get there, she needed to get the fleet there quicker but it was not possible with the scientists on Daxam, they had maintained relations with Krypton for this purpose.

With her decision made she set course for the planet leaving the fleet and loyal guards in charge, no matter what happened there were enough guards on her ship to take back her throne, she announced to the population that their prince was alive and he would be found. She set off towards earth. After many decades there was new hope. A signal sent for Daxam from Mon-El himself, she smiled knowing that she would soon have her son.

“People of Earth my name is Queen Rhea of Daxam, I am here to recover my son, Prince Mon-El Legrand, you have twenty four hours to return him to me.”

Lena and Rhea:

Lena had her suspicions about Rhea, she had tried to contact Kara but had no success. She would need to deal with this on her own, she pulled out the prototype and proved that Rhea was an Alien. She didn't know about the transmission, she didn't know that Rhea had been dispatched once already with the knowledge that her son would be tried and possibly exiled in which case he would be returned for her to remove. She did however know that the woman was trying to manipulate her, after all she was a Luthor, her mother was the world's best at manipulation. However she was an alien, and Lena could smell that she was an Alpha, she needed to be careful, although she dispatched her and there was no obvious reaction to her challenge the woman had come back and thrown herself on Lena’s mercy. She realized that the woman wanted to go home and that she could with Lena’s help, and how much it would take such a powerful Alpha to be so humble.

They had worked together, Lena’s ability with science had impressed her greatly. She had made sure to shower the woman with praise, her scent had been off, Rhea didn't know what this meant exactly, there was an undertone of something sweeter than the musk of the Alpha which was the prominent scent. She had not given a challenge with a voice of Alpha and this had intrigued the woman; she had taken a small amount of her hair for analysis, to find that the woman was masking. She was an Omega, she would be the perfect vessel for a royal pup. Her scientific abilities would also help rebuild Daxam, the boost that she received her on this planet had made her decision. She would take this planet as the new Daxam. She would be able to rule for millennia under the red son.

“Lena dear, you astound me, I would have never expected to find someone on this planet that was so apt with the science needed for these designs, they are foreign to you yet you have managed to adapt and understand them so effortlessly. How I wish that I had a daughter like you, you would make me so proud. You know that on my home world the children we have are our greatest honor, you would bring so much joy”

“Rhea it was your technology it just needed conversion, really without your help I wouldn't have been able to work out the last piece of the puzzle, I could learn so much from you, it is a shame that you are so set on leaving. I know that you are anxious to return home, but I would have loved to spend time with you”

Lena had longed to have someone to share things with, since her mother had died her life had been that of disappointment and rejection, not to mention the abusive family that she found herself with, the death of her father took the last of her hope with her, but Rhea she gave her the kind of encouragement that she had always wanted. She would be tempted to go with her, to leave earth and the Luthor name behind but there was something that she wanted more than praise and a motherly relationship. That was Kara, she knew that she would never be able to be with her but the thought of just being in the blondes ethereal glow was enough for her. Not for the first time she wished she had been a little more Luthor, she could have been an Alpha and claimed Kara, not that she was a possession but a true Alpha would have been able to respond to the flirtation that she often noticed between them.

“What are you thinking Lena? You look a million miles away although the place it looks happy, it makes you look content.”

Lena blushed as the woman spoke, she really didn't have anyone to talk to about her infatuation, she had never had a mother to talk about these things with, maybe, just maybe Rhea could fill this missing part of her life too.

“There is a person that makes me smile, that lifts up my heart like no other, but we can't be together because we are not biologically compatible. I think that there is a mutual attraction but I am scared to admit how I feel”

Rhea needed her to finish the last part before she could implement her plan what ever entanglement that she had would be removed and she would be mated with the prince but for now she needed to create more than a passing appreciation from the young woman, she had easily realized that she had no strong mother figure, she had that look of a child waiting for acceptance, and she had been right this, this could clinch the deal.

“Lena, I have told you how extraordinary you are, you live by your own determination not by a pre-written destiny, you have forged your own life in this world, with this company, aside from your family and all that entails. Biology is restricted to a set of variables. What you do with those variables is only limited by ourselves. If this person makes you happy, then tell them, after all they would be a fool not to see you for the amazing woman that you are”

Lena had blushed once again and smiled finally completing the device, before she knew what was happening the portal was open and the world was being invaded by Daxamites. Lena didn't wake again until she was on the ship above the city, Rhea telling her about her upcoming wedding once she had her son back. That she really did want her to be her daughter and that being a Omega she could save all of her people.

“what , how do you know about that? No one knows what the hell is happening?”

“I tested your hair and well I can see that you have created exceptional blockers and maskers for your perceived problem but on New Daxam you will be a princess, you will be worshiped, can't you see Lena, you being an Omega means that I don't have to use the chamber to make perfect pups you can carry them and bring forth a new era for both our peoples, once we have taken over this world you will no longer have to hide to be taken seriously you will be loved, adored and worshiped for exactly who you are”

Lena was not happy with this and she and Mon-El at least agreed that there would not be a wedding, it wasn't until she was saved later by her mother and supergirl that she could finally breathe. She sat in her office thinking just how stupid that she was to think that someone could see worth in her. Her mothers talk about her worth and her choices did little to stem the flow of bile in her throat being so close to the Luthor matriarch, she worked so hard to get the woman behind bars so she would never again have to fear coming back to her. From taking her again, she didn't know if she had created such a strange attachment to her as Lex and didn't want to know. She just needed to get away, and as there was nowhere to go she just continued to drink. Continued to allow the burn of the scotch to remove the taste of the acidic bile that refused to be swallowed down.

Her mother did however come up with a possible solution, a weapon of Lex’s that she would be able to change to remove the Daxamites, she wasn't sure if she wanted to help or just get a chance to tell the world that she was right. Another way to stick it to the people of the world that Luthors are superior. Regardless it was the hope that they had following Kara and her challenge. She would rather dispel them than risk Kara, she loved her too much to lose her, even if she still wouldn't share her secret, but then Lena had one of her own.

Kara and Cat:

Kara had missed Cat and when Air Force one exploded in the midst of the Daxamite invasion she didn't give a second thought about rushing off to save her, she also did not give a second thought to the president, who maybe should have been her first priority. Cat held a special place in her heart and she didn't really need to save the president as it appeared. After the discussion with Cat she had saved Lena from the ship but still didn't tell her who she was, she wanted to so she was so ready to tell her, but Lillian made her doubt herself. She found herself in the midst of a challenge with the Queen of the Daxam people, if she won they would leave if not, they would take the earth. Everyone had seen her pulverize superman and there were now rumors' of her second gender. She was devastated, distracted and she had a fight to get to. She once again found herself with Cat.

“Kara, I know you saved her, you went after her but your heart still looks heavy, you didn't get to the truth under the feelings, the reason for saving her, now you know I would normally pretend not to know the truth, and my advice is not normally wrapped up in a caring bow, it's the Alpha in me, but I am going to be doing something dangerous just as you are, now if this is the last time we talk……”

“No Cat, don't say that, I will not allow this to be the end, and I don't care if you don't want to pretend any more, you mean a lot to me, your guidance, your heart, your strength, you are amazing and you always lift me up. Knowing you are inspiring people is going to give me strength” 

Kara had not even noticed that the pretense was gone at the call of her name, but once highlighted by the older blond she had accepted it, but she could never accept Cat giving up, if Cat gave up then all was lost. Cat pinched her nose and swallowed down the shallow growl that was about to emanate from her lips being interrupted by the blonde, she was sure that there was more to this situation that Kara had told her initially, the difficulties with Lena being an Alpha, although Cat was not convinced about that aspect of things, there was just to many inconsistencies in the Luthor household, to many rumors' and half truths. The information she had on them over the years she could never substantiate, but it didn't stop her thinking that there was more to the house of Alphas than met the eye.

“I don't like to be interrupted, Kara you know that, I told you that women had the ability to be vulnerable, sometimes an Alpha needs to be too, before you start to protest and say that you are not, there is nothing else that you could be Kara, I have told you that I can see the extraordinary pretending to be ordinary in my midst like that”

She snapped her fingers in front of Kara to emphasize her point. As she placed her hand on the heroine's shoulder and turned her to face her fully. Kara blinked at the snap but allowed herself to be maneuvered by her old mentor, there was never a struggle with her, not really, she may have been an Alpha but Cat for all her bluster and harshness was soft and caring her heart was as big as any Omega you could see this in every interaction with Carter, and in the way she always protected Kara in any persona.

“No Cat I am not, I am not anything I don’t do that, Alien remember, I am different I am just Kara supergirl…..um….I am not an Alpha, I am not, I just I am just Kara, please Cat believe me, there it is, i am supergirl yes you know and that is fine I know you would never hurt me but no, no I am not a Alpha Kryptonian's don't have the secondary characteristics like on earth.

Cat was looking in her eyes, the way they darted around she was so anxious, rambling, it was unbecoming of her heroine, there was something about being an Alpha that really worried Kara, she didn't know why, with all the suppressants and blockers available, Cat was sure that she had found a combination that worked for her, and she had seen the woman's amazing restraint, in her powers in her convictions, there was no one that she would trust more with the burden of being an Alpha than Kara. she was exemplary in her dealings, with the unfortunate incident with red K aside. Although that was the final piece of the puzzle the growl as she threw her off the balcony was distinctly Alpha. Even then she didn't kill her or really hurt anyone, even completely disinhibited she was still too moral. The fear in the young Alpha would have pushed Cat to pretend not to know but not this time, not when the happiness of her Heroine depended on a push in the right direction.

“You have a strength, a confidence, you have determination and your so protective, although you chose not to show it often you are a dominant woman, you have more of the signs of an Alpha than any Alpha I know Kara, I am not talking about supergirl, or your powers but you. You hide it and I understand why you do, a superpowered Alpha would scare some, even as a super you have shown more restraint than any other. That aside for a moment think about this, you are not what you pretend to be, you're not ordinary, and you're not an Omega, do you really think that you're the only one? You hide better than most, well in this aspect, how the whole world doesn't know about your alter ego is beyond me. As for Lena, don't be afraid to let her in, we did this all wrong I know but she is brilliant and she most likely has worked it out, or at least some of it, don't make the same mistake again, let yourself be vulnerable, let her in, you are not a slave to your secondary gender, don't let it stop you being true to your heart”

It was the first time that Cat had ever hinted that they had made a mistake that something more could have been in the cards for them, that maybe just maybe Cat had been as drawn to Kara as she once was to Cat. Cat was an Alpha too, Kara definitely had a type, powerful Alpha women, she wondered if it was something about the suppressants she took that make her less Alpha, but she felt in in her chest she drew on the strength when she needed it, there were times when her heat vision just was not enough, and with the roar of the Alpha ripping through her lips she had been victorious. She wouldn't Let someone claim her, but she longed for an equal, strong someone who wouldn't submit on a whim to her. Sure she could teach someone how to deny the call, she could not use the voice, but she wanted an equal to be with her, that was why she was attracted to other Alphas.

“Lena is an Alpha Cat, she wouldn't be with another Alpha, just as you couldn't, I don't stand a chance at leading with my heart, I know that this planet isn't ready for the freedom that we had on Krypton, things are better but, she is powerful in her own right I would never want to diminish her, or expect her to take me, I am not good enough for her.”

“Maybe she is maybe she isn't, but until you truly open up to her Kara you will never know, now I have said what needed to be said and I have a place to be, a role to play, don't hide your Alpha let your inner strength bolster you in this fight and then, let it help you open your heart. Talk to Lena she will surprise you I think”

Kara stood looking after the slight blonde as she left, mouth hanging open, did she just suggest that Lena was not what she appeared as much as Kara was not? Cat had never given her bad advice that she would talk to Lena, but first she needed to deal with Rhea. with a growl that shook the glass of the dive bar she took to the sky.


	6. A change in relationships

Kara and Lena:

Kara had been all set to talk to Lena to be more open and tell her that she was supergirl, she was still not sure that she should give all the information that she was hiding after all Lena was an Alpha wasn't she? She arrived at the office and there was something not right with the CEO, she brought her sugary goodness and hoped that somehow that would soften the revelation. She slipped into the office, and looked at the CEO who was reading over the tribune, she was fully immersed in the story on the front page, another Lillian Luthor appreciation piece. Lillian had taken the glory for the removal of the Daxamites and used it as a platform to get a Pardon, she was free now and that didn't sit well with the super at all.

“Hey, how is my favorite person doing? You look a little stressed”

“Kara to what I owe this pleasure, oh and are those doughnuts. Kara, you are no good for my figure but you always know exactly what I need.”

Lena had practically jumped out her seat and headed to the blond bearing gifts, she was trying her best to keep her stoic facade, to be flirty and normal but inside she was just not feeling it, she had bided her time and found a way to get her mother out of her life, she had put her away. Neither Luthor had paid for what they did to her but she had seen them both convicted and had their reputations irreparably tarnished. Or so it seemed, living with the stigma of her family name was a hard price to pay but for the ability to sleep again it was worth it. Now however she had given her mother just what she needed to gain all her losses back and be a threat once more. It felt like Lena had not slept in a week. 

“There is nothing wrong with your figure Lena you are a beautiful woman”

Kara’s words had caused a blush and Lena buried her face into the neck of the blonde to hide the effect that her words had on her. She was supposed to be an Alpha, supposed to be unflappable but the lack of sleep and stress was making it harder. Kara had noticed the dark circles under her eyes as Lena snuggled into her. She could smell her beautiful perfume and at this distance the vanilla and cinnamon that she had detected under the musk tickled her senses, today there was something else too, a smoky scent, Lena was anxious, the slight smell of burnt chocolate that was it, there was a Smokey chocolate, with vanilla and cinnamon scent. Lena nuzzled into her, this was very different. Lena was strong, even the times that she had comforted the woman she had been cold and strong, few tears and definitely no need for comfort. This was very different indeed. Kara pulled back and took the ravenettes chin in her hand tipping it up to catch a glimpse of the emerald eyes she adored and softly spoke.

“Lena what is it? What is the matter, I am here for you, Always remember I promised, please talk to me.”

Lena’s scent shifted the burning smell became more intense, she was moving from anxiety in to fear then as her thought processed through she gripped tighter to the blonde reporter resigned to the knowledge that she needed to be taken care of just for a moment, her inner Omega craving the protection offered by her very own hero. She folded in on herself and began to sob, her body practically convulsing with the torrent of emotion and pain flooding her. Kara catalogued the shift in scents as Lena moved through the emotions and held her tighter a small rumble coming from her chest as she moved the sobbing CEO to the couch and pulled her in, so she was laying on her wrapped in her arms. Lena heard the small sound and froze for a moment, for the first time since knowing Kara she had the thought that maybe just maybe she was an Alpha, she gave in right then to the need for protection, for comfort for someone to hold her tenderly, the touch starved Omega within hummed as she felt her position move.

“Kara, I just, its, I thought it was over, I thought that they were both put away for good that they couldn't get to me, all the kidnappings and assassination's attempts were done through others for the most part, I thought I was finally free, and now, now she has a pardon, a platform and freedom, I just feel like I am back there again”

Lena had cut off that thought, stopped her torrent of rambling words, there was no way that she was ready to tell anyone the whole truth but in that moment her guard was down soothed by the strong arms of Kara. she was circling her back as she was whispering promises to keep her safe, to not let anyone hurt her again, that she would be there always. Even though the words were soft and the tone soothing the possessive and protective undertone was present and Lena again wondered if there was any truth to her errant thought. She should have been worried, shamed but she felt safe and warm and loved, and with the soft soothing, she allowed herself to cry. She continued until she fell asleep on the chest of the beautiful blonde.

Kara listened to the soft breathing and placed a kiss to the forehead of the sleeping woman, she was not sure how long Lena had gone without sleep but she felt honored that she felt safe enough in her arms to sleep. She loved her, with all her heart she knew this, Cat knew this, hell Kara was sure that the whole world could see how much the woman looked so fragile at this moment, so vulnerable meant to her. The door opened and Kara turned her head to look at Jess, when she saw her boss asleep she sighed and smiled before closing the door and cancelling her day. She knew that Lena would crash at some point; she was glad in that moment for Kara Danvers. The only woman that Lena would let catch her as she fell.

Kara knew that the moment had passed, that right now Lena just needed her to be Kara, not supergirl, not an Alpha just Kara her friend. Their relationship had shifted so she could feel it. Lena had let down yet another wall and she was happy that Lena was feeling more secure with her. For an Alpha to cry, to be vulnerable was an immense honor to behold. Kara sighed and continued to hold the woman curled in on her. She allowed Lena’s soft breaths to lull her into a sleep of her own, proud that she was able to be there for her when she needed her, just as Kara, supergirl had saved her but she said Kara was her hero and right now she felt every bit Lena’s hero, and her Alpha hummed inside with pride.

Alex and Maggie:

Maggie had needed time to recover from her injuries and she had been quiet, Alex knew there was unsaid things hanging between them, they were supposed to be getting married but there was definitely something very off in their relationship. She had spent time with the new CFO and her daughter, Maggie was less and less happy to spend time in the group. It all boiled down to one thing, Alex knew that Maggie was an Alpha and Maggie wouldn't talk about it at all. It was driving Alex crazy, they had talked about everything, their pasts, their relationships, their childhood insecurities. This one thing seemed to be off the table, and it was all that Alex could think about.

Maggie had been struggling since the incident, she didn't ever want Alex to know that she was an Alpha, the whole concept of her being one in the first place was wrong. There was never an Alpha in the house of Sawyer and she was not happy being the first. She didn't identify in any way with her secondary gender, she was a woman, she was always a woman. Things had been strained since she had been unable to restrain her inner Alpha when Mon-El was going to assault Alex, the thought of that man child, that entitled prick defiling what was hers was too much to take. She lost control for a split second and that was all it took to ruin things. She was no longer sure if Alex wanted the real her, because that was definitely not the real her.

“That's It Mag’s I know that you don't want to talk about this but if we don't there is no future for us, I don't know why you don't want to talk about being an Alpha or what it is about me that makes you think you can not share that, I mean you agreed to Marry me that wouldn't be necessary if you would claim me, am I not enough for you? What the hell is going on?”

“We are not discussing this Alex”

The Alpha voice reverberated around the apartment, it wasn't the first time that she had heard it from Maggie, but it was the first time that it had been directed at her, she was not a normal Omega and she didn't just back down, if she could stand against Mon-El she could stand against Maggie. Maggie could taste the bile rise in her mouth as the Alpha took over for a split second, her suppressants were not working as well with the painkillers that she was on and she was finding it harder to keep that repugnant secondary DNA in check. She didn't want Alex to get too used to the Alpha being there because it would soon be banished once more in favor of her true self. Alex stood directly in front of her and squared her jaw, she would talk about this or things would be over she wasn't suffering through this moody distance any longer.

“I always thought that we would get married that we would eventually adopt and we would be a family, but here I stand before an Alpha, who wants to marry me, says she loves me but not enough to be honest with me, to claim me, to truly give me someone that I belong with. Not only that but you wont talk to me about it, you are barely talking to me at all.”

Maggie’s pain her rejection from her father of her true self, the horrific moment that she realized that she was an Alpha was all simmering under the surface, the words Alex was speaking now was answer enough, she wanted the Alpha too, she didn't want just Maggie, she knew Alex loved her but she needed to love the real her not this idea that she would fuck and breed her like other mindless Alpha’s. Her temper was flaring, she loved Alex the way that she was not the typical Omega, she was strong and feisty, she was presenting outwardly as an Alpha, but she was definitely an Omega and for the first time, it was that part of her taking charge. Maggie couldn't stand it. Alex’s scent was shifting from anger to pain, it pruned her nostrils and the sweet scent of peaches and cream was being taken away by molten plastic.

“I thought you were like me, I thought you were gay that the real me was enough, but no, your just like the rest of them aren’t you, wanting to be bitten to be claimed, to be owned by someone, you want to be bread, treated like a cum dump, fucked by a penis, swelling with a pup, you know what happened when I came out as gay, I was disowned, when this, this happened to me, my Papa wanted me back, he wanted the Alpha not me, I am not an Alpha, I am a woman and I am a lesbian, I like the feeling of a woman pressing into me, I like to make love and have my pussy serviced, I will never bite, breed or fuck with that abomination that wants to sprout between my legs, I am not a man, I don't care what the secondary gender says, I am Maggie, I am a woman, I am a lesbian and i thought that was who you wanted. I want no pups, no one to ever see me like that, that is not me”

Alex felt the bite of each and every word the way that Maggie spat out insults, she wasn't that kind of Omega, Maggie knew that she didn't want to be bred and knotted just because, she wasn't a simpering wreck, but she did want to have a child and one that was part her and part Maggie, she wouldn't expect Maggie to be a baby maker, but together they could. She could hear Maggie's own disgust with what she was, with the simple biological fact that she had been blessed with the ability to create life. She had no interest in mating, or claiming Alex, she once again couldn't help but feel that she was not good enough, that her insecurities were founded and that Maggie didn't see her as an equal at all.

“That is not what this is Maggie, I am not a normal Omega any more than you are a normal Alpha, all I want is to be with you and have a family, do you really think that I don't love touching you, I never had any success with Men being fucked like that is not what I want, but being knotted by you, having a pup with you would be everything to me, there is no way that I see the rest of my life stretching out with no children.”

“Can't you see it stretching out without me, because if that is what you want, if you want to be knotted and bred then we can not be together.”

Alex ran her hand through her hair and over the back of her neck, she thought about that, a future with no pup, or a future with no Maggie. She could feel it the moment the realization hit her and her heart broke. The image of her with a pup in the future her partner did not have a complete form, a face but the child, she did, she was fully realized as was the small baby in her arms. Alex wanted to be with Maggie, but she wasn't essential, but pups for her were, she wanted them, needed them as much as she needed food or air. She slumped down in the chair and hung her head.

“I never thought it would come to this, I thought I could have it all with you as my Beta, or even as my Alpha, but I cant have what I want in my life, with you in it. We … we are over Maggie”

Kara and Alex:

When Alex fell apart over the break up with Maggie, Kara knew that she needed to help her sister, Alex had spent her life protecting Kara and her secrets, it was time for Kara to do the same. She knew that she would get time off, Lena had taken over CATCO and was the greatest boss ever. It may have been a little rocky to start with but they were back on track. Lena had really come into her own and was killing it as the head of two fortune five hundred companies. She was formidable and fierce, previous thoughts that she was not an Alpha drifted, as much as she had never known Cat to be wrong, Lena had gone after the conglomerate with such fire and force that there was no doubt with Kara that she was an Alpha, Lena had given her the time and she had taken Alex to Midvale.

The trip had not been easy and there was a lot of aggression and rejection from Alex, refusing to let her sister look after her in any way. Alex was an Omega but she had always been way too stubborn and confident to accept the limitations, and right now she was pushing up against Kara’s inner Alphas desire to protect her. Alex was sullen and moody, she was hurting and Kara knew that but this, this was just so heartbreaking, her scent shifted from burning plastic to citric acid it was hard to be near her, the scent was so strong. Kara was not going to let this get to her. Kara had never claimed an Omega, but instead had satiated her Alpha by claiming National city and the world as her pack, Alphas, Betas and Omegas alike were all under the personal protection of the super Alpha. She pushed through the issues with the scent and continued to push to try to comfort her sister.

“Why are you so persistent, you know that I can take care of myself, and you I don't need your pity Kara just let me drink and get over this my own way.”

“Alex, recently I have come to the understanding that it doesn't matter who you are, or how you present everyone needs a little help at times. You helped me when Psy attacked, Lena helped me with the Daxamites, you have taken care of me since I arrived her, and I am the strongest person on the planet literally, I am invulnerable, and I am an Alpha, but I have needed you, I have leaned on you. Hell even Cat Grant, one of the most fierce Alphas I have ever met, told me that sometimes even an Alpha needs to be vulnerable and allow others to help. Coming from the woman who advocates fiercely for others all the time, accepts help, for Rao’s sake Alex I can tell how much you are hurting, how angry you are, please just let me be there for you for a change. It's my turn to protect you.”

Alex was in turmoil she wasn't a weak person, with Kara’s help she had become even stronger than she was. She was able to stare down other more powerful people and win, because she was Alex Danvers and she was a badass. However right now all that seemed to be doing was losing everything that she wanted. Was she ever going to have the life she wanted, with love with a family, would anyone take her, by this point she was getting old to be an unmated unclaimed Omega, her options were dwindling and the woman that she saw spending he would like with had just dismissed her dreams, refused to claim her, hell she was even refusing to be who she was. Alex couldn't understand what happened. When she found out that she was an Omega not an Alpha she had been upset, it wasn't what she had expected, she has always been an Alpha female, it just wasn't the case. But she learned that she could be herself and be strong and still embrace herself, her life, and the future she desperately wanted.

“What is wrong with me Kara, I mean I know it took me a long time to realize that I didn't like men, but there are so many female Alphas out there, but none of them want me. Hell when you presented for the first time, you turned me away, Maggie would rather pose as a Beta diminishing her own strength than be the Alpha, and claim me. What is it, what was it when I presented for you, am I not pretty enough, Is there something wrong with me physically, fuck Kara am i infertile or something can you all smell it? Or is it because of who I am, am i too stubborn to sure of myself, to independent, what the hell is it Kara because no one wants me, not enough to claim me, not enough to be with me, to knot me to breed me, and give me the one thing I want more than anything a pup of my own. I am not into ownership and breeding particularly but to belong, to be loved, to be a mom, that, that means everything. Tell me Kara what the fuck is wrong with me, that a person in their first rutt would turn me away and a woman would rather lose me and hide than mate with me?”

Kara recoiled slightly with the sudden surge of burning coming from her sister, she listened to the words, would Alex have been happier if Kara had lost control and knotted her when they were children, that was not something that she had ever contemplated, had Alex been attracted to her as an Alpha? There was never any sign that this was the case, no Alex was just hurting and feeling rejected, she was the only other Alpha that Alex had been close to. How could Alex think that she was unattractive, that she was in any way repulsive to Kara or anyone else, Alex was stunning, beautiful and so strong. She tilted her head and wondered if it was something that Alex truly felt. Then the thought that she was not fertile, that she couldn't have pups, she was spiraling all over the place, Alex was drunk she knew that but this, this was all over the place. The final thing made Kara mad, this stupid planet and its enslaved population, so backward, so archaic, why couldn't they see that people should all be equal. The final statements made Kara’s heart bleed, Alex was the first person that ever made her feel like she belonged, and here she was feeling adrift. She moved closer and placed her hands either side of her sister's face, trapping her so she could look in her eyes.

“Alex, I need you to hear me, you are beautiful, inside and out, you are stunning to look at, you are brave and kind, loving and amazing, your independence is not a flaw, neither is any other part of you. You are perfect as you are.”

There was a small sob from her sister as she listened and whispered why then, so soft so small that without her super hearing she wouldn't have heard it. The plead, the need to understand was evident on Alex’s face she wanted answers that Kara couldn't give for Maggie but she could for herself. She would try to explain to her sister, she would try and help her see how truly amazing that she is, with or without a bond mark, with or without Maggie, she would find happiness.

“When I arrived here I didn't know what to think, you were the first person that made me feel like I belonged her, you were everything to me, on Krypton the presentation didn't happen, I didn't know it but our food was genetically modified to stop it, that meant that the whole thing was quite a shock. The moment you submitted to me I felt the need to take you, but you didn't look like you wanted me to, and I couldn't hurt the one person that made me feel at home. Especially not as we didn't really do that on Krypton, I would have been giving up something that was still my culture, my home, and at the same time damaging you. I wanted to so badly, I wanted to throw Rao’s teachings away and take you”

It was the first time that Kara had admitted that to anyone, she had never told anyone that she felt the need to allow her Alpha chance to claim and knot someone, especially not Alex, it was disrespectful and went against everything that she believed. She smiled softly as the blush crept up her face.

“I taught you the meditations so that you would never have to go on your knees, unless you truly wanted to, you are my hero and I wanted you to be able to be yourself, because the strong Alex is amazing and the world needs to know her. When you have allowed your heat, believe me when I say that you are a potent Omega, your scent is ripe and sweet and you will easily become a mother, there is nothing wrong with you there. If Maggie didn't want you, that is on her, so many Alphas used to bump you, they wanted you Alex, but they wanted to possess you and didn't deserve you. Remember the article that Cat wrote, they are not real Alphas, and Alex you need a real one. Someone who will not shy away from your amazing strength, someone who is not intimidated by the amazing Alex Danvers.”

Alex finally crumbled, the anger subsided and she felt so much love for her sister, she had not wanted her to claim her not really, although she thought many times that it would have been easier, to know that Kara had wanted her, had not been repulsed, that she was fertile and loved just as she was calmed her and she allowed herself to willingly submit to her sister, curling into her and nuzzling into the warmth of her arms.

“Thank you Kara, for always respecting me enough to let me chose, and for loving me just as I am, there will always be one place I belong”


	7. New Dynamics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agressive sex and some flashbacks to non con, physical violence

New Dynamics:

Lena and Kara:

They seemed to have slipped into a nice place both women being a little less guarded, sharing casual touches and more cuddles, especially at games nights and movie nights, Lena often cuddled into the blond falling asleep in the safety of the strong arms, Kara wanted to tell her the truth over and over but there just never seemed to be a right time, Alex was finally on board and every time she spoke to Cat she chastised the younger Alpha for not being honest. She sighed as she watched the rhythmic breathing of the beautiful woman currently asleep on her chest, how could she tell her the truth without running the risk of losing her, and what truth, I'm an Alien, I'm supergirl, I’m an Alpha oh and I am in love with you. The slight shift in Lena pulled her from her thoughts as the bright green eyes blinked slowly looking up at Kara. She smiled and blushed a little.

“I’m sorry Kara I fell asleep again, what time is it?”

“No need to apologize, it seems I am your favorite place to nap, at least i know that your sleeping sometimes, its ten so about three hours, I am starting to think that my personality is putting you to sleep”

Lena stretched and moved her position pushing up with her arms looking into the cerulean orbs she loved, how was someone so strong and literally invulnerable so soft, figuratively and literally, her taut muscles seemed to just mold around Lena and making her feel so comfortable, she looked at the womans lips and wondered just how soft they would feel pressed against her own. She blinked again to hide her staring and then moved closer kissing her cheek just to the side of her lips, how she wanted to slip a little and capture them.

“No Kara, I love spending time with you, I just feel so comfortable and can let everything go, I feel safe it's easy to sleep”

How she wished she could say that she loved her, and just leave it at that, she wished she really could let everything go and tell her that she was an Omega, that she didn't need to stay away from her, tell her that she had never felt this safe with anyone in her life, that although she wasn't sure if Kara was an Omega or an Alpha she didn't care, she was what Lena wanted. Instead she just sat up and started to slip on her heels preparing to go. They said their goodbyes and had a lingering hug, as she left. Returning to the stale empty penthouse was not her favorite thing, too much empty space, too much silence, too much time to think. There were just too many memories and too much pain when she was on her own, but when Kara was there everything just felt calm.

Calm was not on the agenda later that week when she was accused of poisoning the children of the national city, her life was just getting to a place where she was happy and now she was the Luthor that killed children. Kara had tried to help so had Sam but she found herself drunk and on the couch alone. The phone call told her all she needed to know and she went after Edge, he was not getting away with this. She failed and woke up later in a plane heading for the main water source of National city, how everything got so bad so quickly she didn't know. Then there was the super, screaming at her to climb to jump to hold on. She did, and then as she was helped in those familiar arms her body just gave in and she started to sob.

“Its ok Lena I have you”

The plane half was lowered for pick up and she floated up repositioning Lena to lay on her chest as she had done many times before now. She knew that the Luthor Alpha would not welcome being caught in distress, in a weakened state, she was surprised that Lena let go with her in the suit, she wondered if Lena already knew and then there was a answer to the unasked question as she floated, Lena finding her normal location, cuddled into her nuzzling her neck as they floated. Kara wrapped the cape around her and stroked circled into her back.

“We can just float here for a while, or I can take us to the penthouse, or my place if you want the comfort of fluffy blankets.”

Lenas breath hitched for a moment before she melted back into position, a soft smile gracing the side of her lips as she pressed them into Kara’s cheek. She had not tried to hide this time, she had been soft and Kara had been frightened for her and the way she was holding her so protectively so irreverently she felt as at home as she did with the cardigan clad version of her best friend.

“That is it huh, the full admission? I mean I almost died, and fell to pieces and you are just like, well I can take you to mine if you want the comfort of fluffy blankets? Not even a long rambling speech or declaration?”

“Well um, I can if you want me to, but the moment that you cuddled into me I knew that you knew, I am guessing you have known all along, thank you for not pushing me, and not treating Kara differently, having someone who likes Kara is important to me”

Lena squeezed her softly and kissed her again, whispering that she would like to stay with Kara this evening, Kara was in no hurry to get there holding lena she floated to her apartment and through the window and settled on the couch with the woman still in her arms. They talked but the super secret was the only one that was made explicit, although Kara had whispered that she loved Lena as she wrapped her up in her bed at the end of the day, and Lena, a tear that slipped from her eye as she heard the words that she wanted to but couldn't accept, because she wasn't the Alpha that Kara thought she was.

Their relationship flourished from then on, they worked together more and Kara asked for Lena’s help at the DEO, she stopped hiding her powers around Lena, and Lena opened up more, telling Kara about the issues with Sam, and the plan, they worked together to help their friend, together with e Kara and Alex they were able to find a cure and avoid the devastation that reign was due to bring on the world. The way that they seemed to be able to compliment each other, the occasional prompting to the right direction from Kara helped Lena make advances, and she smiled after the first time. Lena realising that she was a lot more capable of understanding the complex scientific principles that she had previously hidden.

They became more than just best friends, everyone could see it the way they gravitate to each other, but still both women refused to have the one conversation that they needed to have. There were soon rumours of the super and the Luthor becoming close, there were people who were convinced that they were an Item. with every plot that they foiled together the media presented them as a united front, Luthorgirl, superLena, hashtags for them combid sprouted everywhere the people finally settling on SuperCorp the reasoning seemed simple, without a real name for the woman of Steel they needed a name that combined their essence.

“It looks like we’re trending again, this is becoming an almost weekly occurrence”

Lena looked up and shrugged she was used to being the subject of gossip and conjecture at least this was mostly positive, there were some people that trolled saying that the Luthor didn't deserve to be with the Super, and other people suggesting that the Alpha had somehow managed to force the super into submission, but for the most part there was nothing that came close to the things they used to say about her. 

“You don't seem to be bothered about this Lena, they are calling us SuperCorp and saying that we are dating, I mean spending time with you as Kara seems to be so much harder now I miss us”

“Am I bothered that people think that I am worthy of the heroine of National City, definitely not, and I am always spending time with Kara Danvers because you are her, whatever you are wearing you have always just been my Kara to me. It has definitely reduced the assassination attempts and kidnapping which is nice, although I am a little concerned about my mother, she is not quite as xenaphobic as Lex but she is way up there, she wouldnt like it at all, but you know what, for the first time I am not retrospectively hated and its a nice change”

Kara’s heart fluttered at the way Lena had called her “my” Kara. oh how she wished that was true, but the way the earth was one would have to claim the other, and both being Alphas made that harder, although she wasn't sure that Lena was, she also wasn't sure that Cat was right, the way that Lena had been taking charge since signing on to superfriends was definitely an Alpha move. She would do anything to diminish her. She sighed softly and wished that they were on Krypton, she could just register the interest and see if the matrix matched them, something that she was sure would happen.

“Well if it ever becomes to much, I mean I have seen the trolls, just say something ok, the last thing I want is for this to come between us”

Lena’s heart raced at that, “us” god she liked the way that sounded so much, she would love there to be a chance at that, with the change in perspective maybe she could make other changes. She smiled and kissed Kara’s cheek as she left kara’s small office in CATCO.

Sara:

Sara Lance had a hard life, she was part of the assassins and trained and killed many times over, her first resurrection of sorts allowed her to break free of the constraints and horrors of her life to a degree, the Omega woman fell for Oliver and was happy with him she was happy as an Omega although her training made her not exactly what was expected, but Oliver was a strong enough to take her on and accept her as she was. Things took a turn for the wise when she actually did die. This was not something that people normally come back from but Oliver and Laurel had offered up their own lives, and had her truly resurrected from the pit. Both were saved from the penalty of death, much to their astonishment Sara however was uneasy, there was never something given for nothing her life had taught her that. Being back in Olivers arms felt strange and then when her heat was due the unexpected happened. Her rebirth had triggered a new presentation.

The heat started as normal but then something was wrong, instead of being drawn to her, Oliver had backed off. As her core started to pulsate in steady rhythm, swelling more each time, pain increasing with each attempt of the new member to push forth, she looked down to see the pulsating member swelling then settling, welling and settling, until there was a fully formed cock between her thighs, her new life, was not just a restart on her old but a complete new incarnation, and this time she was an Alpha, she had always been bisecual but now with this strong pulsating cock she wanted nothing more than to knot a beautiful woman. She was now and forever would be a lesbian. Time moves differently in her new vocation, on the wave rider people didn't age, she went on mission after mission, and when she visited the others sometimes it was a younger version sometimes an older one. She didn't look any different but her abilities were different. Knowing what was going to happen at the wedding Sara waited until she had been riding the wave rider for over two hundred years, she wanted to know everything she could, be as fierce as she could.

She had even learned to control her rut, she could rut whenever she wanted and stop it just as easily, the wonders of future technology putting her completely in control, she entered the party not looking for anyone, but caught an amazing scent on the air. She scanned the room and it belonged to a redhead at the bar, she was knocking back the shots like she didn't really want to be there, Sara approached and allowed a wisp of pheromones to circle the woman, would she be interested. The woman looked around and nodded, Sara growled lightly oh this woman was feisty and she liked it, she preferred strong women and this woman was a badass, she could sense it.

It wasn't long before she had the woman against the wall kissing her feverishly, and taking her back to the room she had secured for the event. They fell into the room, kissing arms and legs entangled together, nipping at each other, scratching and kissing, Sara’s nails scratching over the skin of the bronzed redhead. Teeth scraping against her throat, she bit both not to mark and then trailed down to her breast nipping and sucking marks into her soft skin biting her breasts leaving angry looking teeth marks, licking them softly. The gasps and the need coming from the woman was intoxicating her scent was so strong, they fumbled with clothes stumbling to the bed, where Sara finally managed to pin the woman under her, she wasn't in heat, but she smelt close, she was sweet and decadent, she had Sara itching to mount her, she pinned her arms and claimed her mouth rubbing her thigh against the heating pussy of the red headed woman, eliciting groans of pleasure.

“I am an Alpha but won't make you submit, do you want me to possess you or just fuck you?”

There was a slight look of confusion on the womans face, Sara wondered if she had ever been with an Alpha before, if she even liked to be penetrated, then a slow grin took over her face, and her hand reached down towards Sara’s core, she wanted all over her and Sara could feel it. With a low growl her cock emerged thick, hot and hard ready for the woman to encounter. The touch was tentative at first but the woman seemed to steel herself and gripped roughly as she pulled it to her own hot wet core. She wrapped her Legs around Sara’s ass and pulled her in in one swift movement to Sara’s surprise. Her mind caught up quickly and she began thrusting hard and fast into the woman as she nipped more at her delicious breasts.

“Fuck you are so good, so tight, so perfect, your beautiful, I want to fuck you till you scream for me”

Something in the words seemed to resonate with the woman beneath her and she arched into her pushing back against her. Sara’s cock responded thickening at the base, swelling painfully against the outside of the tight cunt she was fucking. God did it feel good. She wanted to sink herself completely into the woman and looked at her the nod was instant, and she trust hard, fully inside the tight tunnel its exquisite mastery closed around her base holding the knott firm and milking it hard, she thumbed her clit to encourage her over the edge and watched as the orgasm ripped through the woman crying out. She milked her for all that she had, refusing to relinquish the hold she had on Sara’s cock until it was dry, or at least as it appeared.

Sara removed her cock and slid down tasting the delicious mix of her own hot cum and the arousal dripping from the woman, she was still ready to go, the woman arching and grabbing at her, Sara, licked and nipped, at the woman’s glistening pussy, devouring her like it was her last meal she was delectable and perfect and she told her so. Right before she flipped her on her belly and pulled her ass up, slapping one of the cheeks with her hand.

“Fuck your a dirty girl, I love it, you are here presenting for me like you want me, do you want me to fuck you again, do you?”

Another slap and the red head was begging to be filled again by the blonde and she had no trouble doing so, her hard and ready cock was already aching to be back inside the hot pussy. She slid in again pumping hard and slow, her hand around the throat of the red head as she pumped into her, the other hand on her hip squeezing as she continued. The woman was moaning out calling for her to knot her to take her, to show her what a real Alpha could do. The growl emanating from her chest was possessive and primal as her hand slipped back grabbing the other hip. The strokes became long and fast pounding hard slamming their hips together over and over as her knott grew again, the woman wanted it so she could feel it in the way she pushed back dropping onto her elbows to increase her own ability to push back. She slimed her knot into the woman a second time crying out as she unloaded her hot cum into her again, the woman's cunt pulling more and more harder and faster contractions milking her.

The third time she knotted her was against the wall, biting her shoulder as she came again into the woman's perfect tight pussy her breasts pressed into the wall, Sara’s hand around her throat strangeling the cry from her as she came so hard her Legs buckled. Sara had taken care of her, soothed the bites, cleaned her up and carried her to bed kissing the lips of the sleepy and satisfied Omega now barely awake. Sara slept soundly and heard her fall on her ass as she was sneaking out, she hoped that she didn't regret it, after all the woman had been a very tasty treat indeed. It wasn't until later that she realised she had fucked Kara’s sister, there wasn't much time to deal with the fall out as they all got whisked away, as she expected, she just didn't expect her conquest to be fighting alongside her, damn the woman was hot.

Lena and Lex:

Lena had taken a day to catch up with LCorp, Sam had been doing a fantastic job and after a small sabbatical she was back but there were things that needed the CEO to approve. She was back in her old office working it felt different somehow, it was still her company and she was still driving it but there was something else there too, the way that Sam complimented her vision and helped move the company forward she felt like she had a true partner, it had never felt like this with her and Lex. a sound caused her head to snap up. As it by some serendipitous twist of fate, or some devilish intervention designed with the sole purpose of reminding her that she didn't get to be happy there stood Lex.

Lena gasped lightly, her mind spinning all over the place, who was he there, how did he get in, where was security, why wasn't he in jail. Her heart rate increased as her body was flooded with adrenaline, she could feel herself freezing in the presence of Lex, shocked, stunned into silence, and paralised with fear that he had come back for her, she remembered the way that he had said that she was for him and that he would come back for her. His crazed cries at the sentencing seemed to oxalate between xenophobia rants and claims to Lena. She had come so far from the woman that was beaten by her brother, the one that was raped by him, standing in the courtroom giving the evidence needed to give him thirty one consecutive life sentences she thought that she would never feel this again, this helplessness, this fear.

“Dear Lena, what no welcoming comment, no hug for your big brother? I know that it has been a while but I forgive you for turning against me, and I wanted to see you, I have missed you”

Lex’s eyes still had a dullness, the vivid green that tied them together once had taken on a different look, since that day thirteen years ago they looked hollow, unrecognisable as the eyes that she once loved. Lex had a strange smile on his face, somewhere between a tight lipped snear and a knowing smirk that just gave Lena chills. She pushed down her fear, she had been doing this more, since working with Kara, after all she was brilliant but preferred the lab to the battlefield. It was like the months of working with the super had finally helped her manage the flood of emotions that her brother pulled out of her.

“My brother died thirteen years ago, and I miss him every day, you, you are nothing to me, I have no idea how you got out of Jail or in here, but you are not welcome, and you will be caught and returned to Jail, maybe somewhere a little more secure this time.”

“Don't be so pedestrian Lena, I am not here, I am in my cell, I am communicating by hologram, I was hoping that coming to you and offering you the chance to willingly come back to the family, to me would be all that was needed to make you see sense and realise that you have strayed too far from who you are.”

His features had shifted and he was now growling, his face twisted into the mindless mask of his former self, eyes sparkling crazed and almost black, he had commanded her that she would come to the prison to visit, but the words didn't hit the note that he wanted, Lena raised her brow, he couldn't get to her, she straightened and allowed her red lips to pull, the voice of an Alpha didn’t translate through the holographic matrix. Lena’s confidence grew, she had already started to stand up to him, the knowledge that he could hear but not touch her made that swell in her chest.

“Things have changed Lex, although I see you have not, still think that you can influence what happens when you are no longer relevant in this world, you and mother lost control over the company and me, your voice isn't going to work from the hole you are in and I am going to make it my personal mission to ensure that hole gets smaller and much less comfortable. It is time that I took my real place in this world no more pretending no more blockers and enhancers, it's time that the world knew that the leader of LCorp and CATCO is an Omega, the world has changed and I am no longer going to abide by yours or mothers limitations”

The laugh that came from Lex was sinister, it sounded like that of a crazed scientist, something that you would expect from the lips of frankenstein or Jeckle at the onset of madness. He threw his head back as he allowed the laugh to turn in to a growl and then a raw before he looked back to Lena his face bow twisted into a ominous sneer, he was not Irrelevant he was the Alpha of the Luthor pack, he was the man of tomorrow and his little Omega would be put back in her place, he would ensure that the next time he saw her it would be in person and he would claim her, she would never speak back to him again.

“Your time with that Kryptonian parasite has given you aspirations beyond your capability Lena, you think by allowing people who know that truth you will somehow make you more powerful, like owning your flawed Luthor DNA that made you this, this pathetic Omega will somehow give you strength. You remember the last time you were in heat, that will be nothing compared to what will happen to you if you allow yourself to come into heat again……..”

Lex’s voice became louder and more crazed as he continued. Lena stood eyes wide at his words, reminding her of what they did to her she could feel the anger rising in her, the pain the memories flashing before her eyes.

“........Mother and I were gentile with you, because we love you, other Alphas would not be so restrained. All those Alphas out there that think that the Luthors have done something to them, all the haters, the jealous, the people who can't measure up will converge on you and show you just how much they hate you, you will be lucky to survive your own need after all this time, let alone the onslaught of an Alpha. You have no idea what is waiting for you if you show your true colours and that cockroach will not be able to take all the people triggered by your heat, you will be knotted and bread and claimed you will be beaten into submission and if you survive some other Alpha will be in control of the company and you…….”

Lex’s voice reverberated around the office his speech becoming darker more sinister, his voice more unhinged littered with smears and barks, the alpha voice muted over distance having no effect, but Lena was sure of one thing if she was in his presence right now she would be cowering in the corner with the strength of his venum.

“.....Don't you see I am trying to protect you, to help you, making you mine as I have always wanted will mean that you will be bred kindly that you will feel the love I have for you again, you will be protected. I am coming for you sister, you will be mine”

Lena finally managed to pull herself from the fdarkness latching on to one thought, she was not thirteen, she was not weak, she was not someone possession, Kara had given her strength, the change in the world had given her courage, and the love of her friend had shown her that she didn't have to live in the darkness. She was sure that if she really had been an Alpha the way she growled and shouted, the windows would have shattered in the office.

“You never loved me, you didn't protect me, YOU raped me, YOU hurt me, YOU abandoned me, YOU killed our father and then went on like nothing happened, YOU are not an ALPHA, you are IRRELEVANT INCARCERATED and DEAD to me, I WILL NEVER BE YOURS”

The growl that ripped through the hologram as Lex lost it wherever he was was the last thing Lena heard as he seemed to throw something at her and disappeared. Lena slumped into the chair all her energy drained and was laughing and crying in equal measure as she slumped, being glad that Kara was off world, that the building was empty and there was noone there at that moment to hear her outburst. She knew that in the presence of Lex, the real one she couldn't have managed that, but he was in a hole so deep he was never getting out and she was proud that she finally let out the truth, her anger at him, and the explicit statement that he could not have her.


	8. Challenges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor flash backs

Challenges:

Kara and Alex:

It had been a strange few weeks for Kara she seemed to be always arriving as Alex left, Lena seemed to be fighting with some internal struggle and wasn't ready to talk about it, and Kara well the trip to Barry's wedding had not been all that much fun although things did turn out well. She thought that nothing was that bad after all they managed to get married, and that was all that was really needed in that situation, that love won the day. She was more perturbed by the lack of sister time and had resigned herself to finding Alex, was she embarrassed still about the thing with Sara? Kara didn't have an issue with it. She was glad that she had finally gotten over Maggie, maybe now, the relationship that she was avoiding with Sam would flourish. She decided that it was time to track down her sister and talk because without Alex her world just seemed a little off.

Alex knew that something was off with her something different she could feel it, there was a over sensitivity to the scents of Alpha in her presence and not the normal kind when they are about to come into a rut, and well she seemed to have skipped her own heat, she thought maybe she took to many suppressants, but she thought back and couldn't remember when she took the last ones. She took a test, her emotions rushed through her, confusion, happiness, shock she really didn't know how to feel when she watched the second pink line arrive on the stick. She had been avoiding Kara, others would potentially smell the shift but Kara was doubly blessed in the olfactory department. She didn't have to deal with it if she was the only one that knew, and there was no way she could keep this from Kara, so she was avoiding her. It hurt her that she knew, but Alex needed time to think. She stepped into her apartment and breathed a sigh of relief, she had managed to duck out again.

“You know if you really want to avoid me, you should understand that if I leave my coms at the DEO you can't track me, but with your heart beating in your chest Alex I will always find you.”

Alex’s heart skyrocketed being caught red handed so to speak by Kara, she ran her hand through her hair and over the back of her neck as she looked at her sister sitting on the edge of the couch, dressed casually and looking somewhere between devastated and confused, Alex felt her heart squeeze like someone was crushing it in their hand at the look on her face. She knew how hard it was for Kara to lose someone, how scared she was of being abandoned and left alone. She felt guilt so strong that all she could do is cross the room and pull her little sister into her arms, kissing her head as she cried and apologized.

Kara found herself holding a sobbing Alex, and pulled her tighter into her resting her head on her shoulder, the scent of the strong emotions that Alex was feeling was a little overwhelming, it was sour and pungent, but there was something else under it that Kara couldnt place, not instantly, as Alex finally allowed the emotion to ebb away with Karas soothing words and small circles on her back the under scent came through, it was Alex’s normal scent but it was stronger and there was a burning to it, not in the same way with anger but non less a warning, her sister had not been marked, but there was a musk in the burning an Alpha scent, warning her off that her sister was in some way taken. She pulled back looking at her sister, tilting her head to the side as she analyzed what was happening.

“Oh my Rao, Alex, your Pregnant”

“I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to hide but i needed to think about it and just have some time, I knew that you would know the moment we were together, Kara I am just so confused, it's everything I wanted, but I mean Sara isn't going to settle down, hell she can't even pick a time to exist in let alone a world. Things were just starting to get good with Sam, and now I am pregnant, I don't want to lose my pup, but Sam, I was really starting to feel things for her. I am an unmated, unbonded pregnant Omega, who is going to want me now?”

Kara knew that Alex wasn't thinking clearly, that she was scared at doing this alone but the answer was staring her in the face, she moved her to the couch and pulled her in. she wasn't wrong about Sara hell she wasn't even sure which Sara that Alex had slept with there was no guarantee that even if she called her, it would be the one from the right time. She would have to know but that wasn't important right now, Alex was.

“If you chose to do this on your own, you will always have me, but think about it Alex, Sam was in your position, she had Ruby, and you two already have so much love for each other, and Ruby, if there was anyone that was going to understand what your going through it would be Sam. I am not saying rush over there and propose but talk to her before you count her out, I think that she will surprise you, the way her scent shifts when you're close. I already know she loves you, even if she doesn't yet.”

Alex looked at her sister like she just hung the moon and stars in the sky, how had she forgotten that Sam had once been in her position, if nothing else she would be there to help her to make sure that Alex didn't mess things up, and ruby was amazing so she knew that Sam was an amazing mother. She smiled at her sister, all her panic, all her worry washed away, how could Kara be so blind to the woman she loved and loved her so desperately in return, yet see so clearly when Alex had been lost. There was a crackle in her ear and she tapped the comms.

“Director, Lex Luthor has escaped we have no Idea how he got out, but the president called, Superman is out looking but no one can reach supergirl”

Alex was about to tell them she had eyes on Supergirl but she felt the shift and looked to the empty spot, Kara's shredded shirt and pants lying scattered around the floor, her glasses on the couch. She informed the DEO that she would be right in and that Supergirl was already in flight. Kara was on the way to the DEO when she heard Lena’s heart frantic from up town, she turned sharply and headed towards LCorp, there on the top of the building backing away from Lex was Lena, there was a glow around the roof that Kara could not only see but feel as she approached. She didn't have her Coms. She needed someone to take care of Lex. She was going to save Lena. Alex waited and there was no confirmation of the arrival of Supergirl, she spoke to them but they said that she was not there, Alex realised that could only mean one thing, Kara knew where he was, which meant he was here for Lena Luthor.

“Get to LCorp Now, ask J’onn to get me on the way”

Kara could hear how frantic Lena was, she was back far enough from the Kryptonite she shouldn't be feeling it but it was already draining her, Kara knew it was now or never she only had one shot, she just needed to get Lena out of danger, her inner Alpha was chomping at the bit, growling and clawing from within, Lena was in danger, thought went clear from her mind as her instinct took over and she flew straight at lena, through the barrier and snatched Lena from the rooftop, Leaving behind the raw of the Luthor Alpha. Then they were falling, plummeting towards the ground. 50 - 45- 40 floors and there was no slowing. Lena screamed at Kara, a scream echoed by Alex and J’onn too far away to help, watching the hero fall. 35-30-25 floors and Lena gripped her pulling herself to face the hero, her eyes closed but grip tight. 20-15-10

“Kara pull up we are going to hit the floor, pull up now”

Lena’s voice was much like that of her worst day in the boardroom, commanding and loud, the challenge, the order, the tone hitting her Alpha and giving her enough strength to pull up, the Alpha flew protecting the smaller woman holding her tight, her powers fading Kara dug deep into her inner strength, the determination of the Alpha the anger, the need to protect her love. Someone was following her and caught the scent of an Alpha closing in and flew faster, wrapping Lena in her cape to protect her. She flew as fast as she could away from the city, eventually losing altitude and speed as she approached a cabin high in the mountains, Lena had no idea what mountains, or even where they were. As they seemed to fall quicker, Kara had turned at the last moment, Lena effectively cushioned by the supper's body, wrapped in her cloak as they bounced and skidded along the floor. The hero is out.

Alex and Clark:

Alex had cried out to J’onn to follow Kara but he couldn't keep up somehow his proximity seemed to make her fly faster, he was concerned for the sheer on Lena and pulled back, heading back to LCorp where the DEO chopper had landed and dismangled the Kryptonite shield, but they had been too late to capture Lex. Superman had landed a few moments after Alex and walked over to her. He had not been able to track where Lex had gone, being unable to enter the vicinity with the shield in operation.

“Where is supergirl? I couldn't get in, Lex, was here, but the Kryptonite was too strong.”

“She flew through the shield and grabbed Lena i thought that she was going to hit the ground but she pulled up at the last moment, We lost her heading out of the city”

Clark looked at Alex his mouth agape and couldn't believe what he was hearing, he knew that Kara was stronger, she had proved that at fourteen but to be able to fly through the barrier and still be flying after was extraordinary. He could feel the kryptonite the moment he arrived on the outskirts and had barely made it to CATCO before he had to back off. His body was still feeling weak and shaky even though it had been turned off, whatever Lex was using was stronger than anything that he had come across before. 

“She was still flying?”

“Yes, and too fast to be safe for Lena, so J’onn and I had to back off. She was flying on instinct I have no idea how she managed, you need to find her Superman, she must have flared by now, she was running on empty, she was unconscious I am sure she would never have fallen so far they were maybe 5 floors up, how she pulled up I have no idea.”

Alex was replaying the image of her sister plummeting, she was falling so fast holding Lena as close as possible, Lena screaming at her, she was scared. Alex may not have been close enough to help but she was close enough to see that as J’onn flew vertically towards them, down the building before Kara pulled up, Lena wouldn't have been afraid if Kara was ok, and Kara would never have fallen so far to risk them if she could do anything else. She had no idea what instinct took over with Kara, but then she had the realisation, Kara was stronger than anyone else, not just because she was a super but because when she channeled her inner Alpha she was fiercely protective, she remembered the times that her inner Alpha had shown itself, the fights that seemed lost only for kara to do the unthinkable. Channeling her heat vision into the hammer, Lifting fort rozz, stopping the ship breaking orbit, taking down Rhea when she was literally bleeding Kryptonite. Alex had not thought about it, but that moment in the spaceship she saw a look on Karas face that sparked a memory, from her first rut where Kara was her Alpha self. That was how she kept going, her love for Lena awoke the Alpha through the suppressants.

“Lex is my problem Alex, he was after me, I managed to stop him last time, I will catch him and take him back to prison where he belongs.”

“He isnt after you, He is after Lena, and that means this is Supergirl's territory. First however you need to find her, she isn't using her coms, and I think her phone is still at mine.”

Clark may not have been an Alpha but he was a kryptonian, and he was a Beta which outweighed Alex’s Omega any day. He may have learned about his people but he was brought up on earth as an earthling. He may have shared the virtues of his planet with the humans but some days he felt that every human wanted to challenge him regardless of their secondary gender, and right now he was already feeling that he was not enough, he couldn't even get close to Lex let alone fly through the barrier. His ego was damaged and he was not going to take orders.

“You maybe the older sister of my cousin in her heart but she is the only one that can command me, she is the leader of the house and if she wanted me to do something I would comply, but I work alone, I don't work for the government and I don't take orders from you like these agent. Now I am going to find Lex”

Alex Danvers may have been an Omega, but from the moment she could talk she was a strong and independent woman, her determination to protect the ones that she loved and the strength and conviction in herself was evident regardless of the position she was given in this world.

“Now you listen here Superman, the head of your house is out there somewhere, she used every bit of her will to get the person that she loved away from that psychopath, and right now she is in danger, and so is the woman she loves. She is the leader because she had been handing your misogynistic ass to you since she was fourteen, and as much of a blow this is to your ego, she is the leader. She would never leave someone behind, leave someone alone, yet here you are saying your going to do your own fucking thing because you dont want to take orders from what an Omega? Your self righteous attitude playing lip service to a culture you don't understand makes me sick. But think about this. If anything happens to Lena while she is out and you could have prevented it, she will come after you, and she wont hold back, you have seen what an Alpha can do when they lose a mate, just think what supergirl would be capable of. Now get off your ego trip and go and find her.”

As Alex spoke and stalked forward towards the man of steel the power of her words pushed him to his knee, his head bowing before her, it seems that there was one thing that made an Omega stronger than even superman, A pregnant Omega protecting a pup, her Pack and her world from the consequences of a foolish arrogant man’s poor choices, even if her was a hero.

Kara and Lena:

The falling had been terrifying then being wrapped in Kara’s cape as they seemed to fly faster and faster was no picnic for the young CEO her nerves frazzled, but the worst was yet to come. As Kara hit the ground Lena held on for dear life, it was like she was taking part in some olympic toboggan ride, that she was not prepared for and that was littered with mines and pits just to have her jostled around violently. When they had finally stopped and Kara’s arms went weak around her Lena wrestled with the cape to get her bearings, the unconscious woman was bleeding, and Lena couldn't rouse her at all. It took everything she had to get her to the cabin, she didn't know who it was or even if she would be able to get in but there seemed to be no one there. The door was open and as she stepped inside she could see that the place had similarities to Kara’s loft.

It had been three days, Lena looked around there was food, but everything was either rations or canned, there was some dried goods and an inordinate amount of sweet things, It was definitely Kara’s place, she figured that it was a fail safe location and soon the sound of choppers would be heard in the sky to collect the fallen hero, but after the first day she lost hope of that. Lena doubted that even if she had her phone that she would have signal, this was rustic living, there was nothing that she could really use to help Kara, she took things apart to rid up reflectors to ensure that every window of light was directed at Kara, but a lab would have been more helpful. She had cleaned and dressed the wounds that she could and tried to ensure Kara was comfortable, figuring the only way she would get out of there was Kara waking up. She cursed her brother, what the hell had he done to the kryptonite and how had Kara pushed through it to get here. She was starting to feel off being without her suppressants so long, she had wanted to tell Kara the truth, she now had little choice, she just hoped that she didn't come into heat.

The scream turned growl ripped through the cabin in the middle of the night waking Lena with a instant panic, being drawn back to the moments before she was changed forever, the growl was harsh turning into an almost howl, she could feel her heart beating frantically in her chest as the heat took over her body. No no no not again, she didn't know who was making the noise, exactly but in her mind it was Lillian, her core was flooded with her own arousal and she whimpered, the contrast between her pain and shame, was fighting with her bodies need to be touched, it had been so long since her heat that it was like fifteen years of need hitting her like a freight train. Kara had woken with the pain of her rut taking over, the scent flowing into her room was strong, vanilla, chocolate and cinnamon. It was strong and sweet and stirred something so deep in the heroin that her rut was almost instantaneous. The pain had caused her to scream and howl as the appendage sprung forth in one swift push. Her cock hard and pulsating pushed up her super skirt ripping through her shorts and slapping against her abdomen. It was larger than she remembered.

She ached not just with need and arousal but from the drain on her power, she remembered saving Lena but nothing much after and then the door opened. Lena had not been able to resist the pull of need in her body, tears flooded from her eyes, flashbacks of her last heat, Lex’s words from the hologram ringing in her ears. She knew what would happen would be traumatising and horrific and if it was Kara that was howling she wouldn't survive that. A superpowered Alpha taking her would break her fragile body and mind, she loved Kara, her softness and personality. Having Kara treat her like Lex and Lillian would end her one way or another. With a tear streaked face she had pushed open the door and as she took in the sight of Kara, hard cock throbbing against her, the pheramoned had her sinking to her knees. She rubbed her thighs together as she scratched at the floor, her nails creating grooves in the floor.

Kara was being assaulted with wave after wave of scent coming off Lena, there was the toxic smell of burning plastic that came with a sour alcoholic scent embedded, followed by the cinnamon, vanilla and chocolate sweet and crisp, and the scent of a musky arousal that seemed to be pooling on the floor where Lena was rocking back and forth. Lenas face was a mixture of need and revulsion, fear and pain that she didn't understand, she couldn't help what was happening to her and never thought that Lena would outright reject her. But Lena was not the Alpha that she had been portrayed as, Cat was correct. Lena was whimpering and crying, as the scents continued to waft over to the struggling Alpha. It had been so long and the need was much stronger, not to mention the love that she felt for Lena, she had already wanted to break with Kryptonian tradition and be with her romantically and physically.

“Touch me, please Kara, I need you to touch me, It hurts, I, I can't.. Please don't leave me like this, oh god kara please.”

Lena felt shame like never before, her body crying out for the treatment she feared since she was a child, she hated that even then as horrific as the actions were her body had responded and had craved and needed to be full. Much like now her body was begging for touch, for the feeling of being owned, taken and knotted by the Alpha in her presence. Her mind screaming that she didn't want this, she didn't want to be hurt again, but her body streaming for touch, the conflicting emotions and actions felt like they were tearing her apart. Her tears steaming as she begged, her thighs trying to find some release squeezing together as she rocked, her nails clawing into the floor fighting the desire to reach out for Kara. she was whimpering and moaning as she continued to beg unable to stop herself with the onslaught of pheromones from Kara, she could smell the Alpha hiding in her midst now. The fresh dewy grass smell after rain combined with the musk of earthy undertones, it was flooding her senses but not able to break her from the images and words in her mind.

Lena wasn't rejecting her, she was begging her, Kara was confused, the tears, the scents everything was so conflicted that Kara didn't know what to believe in the moment, she was already struggling with overwhelming desire. She took a step back eyes wide and Lena whined out as she did, Kara knew the way it felt from Alex, the conversations they had in regards to the pain of emptiness the need to be touched, how retreat caused the pain to flare up and the only thing that helped was touch, even the smallest touch helped soothe, but nothing took away the need until she was full. Kara swallowing her retreat was causing Lena pain but she knew this wasn't what she really wanted, she could see the pain on her face that was different to the pain of need. She opened a draw and grabbed sweats to cover herself, and a scarf to stop the ascent to reduce the pain before she sunk to her knees and slowly moved towards Lena. Trying to seem less aggressive but the low growls with every wave of scent still escaped her lips.

“Lena, how long has it been? I am struggling but I don't want to hurt you, I am just going to hold you ok, please don't be scared, Lena, don't move ok”

The whimpers kept coming and Lena could see Kara approaching, she was growling a little but there were words, she was speaking, Lena tried to force away the images and words in her mind to hear her. She tried to steal her body, the need to be touched by kara was only increasing, but the pain was subsiding as she was coming closer, her body sensing the moment that it would be satisfied. They tried to steady her breath and control her voice, it was not easy but she managed to get out a few words before pleading again.

“Thirteen, thirteen years, I oh god, Kara please, please, I know what is going to happen, it has happened before, I need it, please, I can't, cant god it hurts, please touch me”

“Thirteen years, Rao Lena, why, why did you wait so long, you must be in so much pain”

Kara felt overwhelming desire, but at the same time there was something in the way that Lena spoke, thirteen years she would have been a child, what Alpha would have done that to a child, she couldn't understand, Alex had told her about the heat with her mom and how she helped her, how they talked and got Alex through as pain free as possible. Who had taken advantage of Lena, her sweet loveable Lena. she was within distance and held her own breath, she didn't want to be overcome with the scent of Lena, she moved her hands to safe places and pulled Lena into her trying to position her so that her own cock, her own need wasn't pressed into her, she needed to get to the bottom of what was happening but she needed to sooth Lena first. It was the hardest challenge to date, getting away from Alex had seen hard at the time, but this, with her own desire feeding into her rut, it was something else.

Lena felt Kara's arms around her and being repositioned, drawn into the other, nestled as close as possible. It wasn't enough to stop the pain completely, it wasn't enough to stop her body craving more, but it was enough for her to have some of her ability to focus returned. She looked at Kara, the softness, the care, the compassion shining from her like always. It was almost worse, somehow to have this first, she began to sob again, her body racked with emotion, why is kara showing her this love before what is going to happen, it would just make it worse, when she batters her body, taking what she wants forcing her to submit and be fucked until she couldn't move, the potential for pain and damage caused by the super far exceeded that of Lillian and Lex. she would be right back there soon enough, losing the thing she loved in a brutal attack, as much as her mind didn't want it, her body craved it the betrayal was only second to what Kara was doing, giving her the glimmer of love and hope before she took what she wanted forcefully.

“Kara why are you doing this, Don't look at me like you care like you love me, please it just makes what is going to happen worse.”

“Lena, nothing has to happen, I….. I can control myself, I won't hurt you, why are you so scared, Lena what happened to you?”

Lena’s mind was spinning she couldn't think she couldn't function the need was greater than her intellect, the primal desire rampaging through her for the first time in so many years was taking control of her completely, Kara was being soft and sweet everything she expected from her best friend but this wasn't going to last. She didn't want to tell her but the need to give the Alpha what they needed was taking over, she could feel her biology taking control as the Alphas scent was stronger now.

“You are going to do it to me, I need you too, I know what happens, you are going to make me submit, I want to I need to, you will take me over and over, no matter how much it hurt, and I need it, your going to fuck me and posess me, tell me that I like it, that I want it, and I cant stop my body agreeing, I do, I want it all, I want you to fill me and fuck me and take me until it doesnt hurt any more, no matter how much you will hate me after, I need you please Kara, just like last time, bend me break me thats what I am for. At least there is only one of you.”

Kara understood the mix of scents in that moment Lena was fighting the horrors of her first and only heat with her body's need to mate, and how many people had taken her, the first time she was in heat she had been attacked by many people. Kara was feeling anger bubble in her gut, she was able to use it to push away her own need to focus on Lena. to help her through she wanted Lena to feel safe, if she more truly wanted it Kara would try, but she wouldn't hurt the fragile woman. She had never seen Lena so vulnerable, she wouldn't take advantage of her, that was not who Kara was.

“Lena I am here, I care, I love you, I am not going anywhere, I told you I will always protect you and I am going to.”

Kara used strong but soothing touch to calm the pain from Lena’s heat ensuring not to stay to anywhere that was too sexual, asking if it was ok to continue with each loving touch, until the sob’s finally started to subside and the Omega although not satiated was able to sleep, her small body now wrapped around Kara in the bed, emotionally and physically drained.


	9. Seven days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emotional and flashbacks with soothing

Seven days:

Day 1: 

When Lena woke again on day one of her heat she immediately panicked, wrapped in Kara’s arms she had always felt safe but she wasn't any more her brain replaced her snarling family with images of Kara, taking her and she started to cry again. It was the same with Jack after the only time they tried, and she couldn't get the images gone, although he had never hurt her the association was made, she wept at the thought that Kara was tarnished, more at the thought she would live up to the expectation of her mind. Her body already waking the throbbing the pain the burning started and she started whimpering and begging Kara to touch her to fuck her, to fill her, the whole time crying and sobbing trying to fight her own bodies reaction.

Kara looked at her and could see the terror in her eyes and kissed her head, rubbing her back and placing her leg next to Lena for her to rub herself, to find some relief but she didn't touch her, anywhere that was sensitive. She continued to offer some touch, moving her hand on to the skin of her back, threading her fingers through her hair and kissing her head. Soothing her as best she could while trying to keep her own needs suppressed, she needed to keep herself away from Lena, she wouldn't do this, Rao did she want Lena.

“I see you Lena, the real you, I know that your scared, that you have been hurt, I am not going to do this, it is natural for your body to want this, its biology, what your saying is normal for someone in heat, you compliment the need in an Alpha the need to possess, the need to mate, you are doing and saying everything that your biology tells you too. That doesn't mean that you really want it, not now and not then it was not you Lena, you are brilliant, and kind you are amazing and strong, and you choose what happens to you, I will never listen to your biology over the real you, and I can see you in there Lena, your safe.”

Kara just continued over and over with her statements, it isn't your fault, the reaction is normal, that doesn't mean you wanted it or asked for it.

Day 2: 

Kara had thought the repetition of Lena rubbing on her thigh and begging while sobbing was bad enough, her sweats were covered in Lena’s arousal and she had an almost constant erection, there was no relief for her and it was beginning to become painful. She thought that having to reassure Lena that she wasnt going to hurt her, that she was not doing anything wrong, that these things were not her fault, was heartbreaking. Day two brought worse.

“Is it because I am a Luthor?”

Kara dispatched it easily with the truth Lena’s name had never been an issue and she would never see Lena that way.

“Are you not attracted to me?”

“Rao Lena I love you, you are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen, and I want you more than i have ever wanted anything in my life, Kryptonian's are not supposed to want this at all, but Rao Lena, Rao your beautiful, but I only ever want to touch you when you really want me.”

She rubbed against Kara and whimpered and cried and begged, falling asleep again after a brief period she screamed awake. Whatever she had dreamed had caused Lena to sink her nails into Kara, not quite healed the marks were visible.

“Is it because I am dirty?”

Kara looked at her and shook her head, telling her that neither was very clean right now but that was not the case, Lena’s mind couldn't help but register the naive and sweetness of Kara that had not been what she meant. She tried again.

“No Kara because I am dirty. I have been defiled, I have been mated and used and broken, am I too damaged.”

Kara’s eyes widened with realisation and tears slipped from her eyes as she took Lena's face in her hands. Looking into her eyes and she spoke clearly, the first words were Alpha, the rest soft and caring.

“LISTEN TO ME, Lena, you are not dirty or damaged, what happened was not your fault, it was nothing that you asked for not you, Lena this five to seven days in a month is biology, and the other people should have known better, you are still my perfect Lena and I love you, exactly as you are.”

Day 3: 

By day three Kara couldn't take the scent anymore, between the dry and wet arousal, the sweat, her and Lena’s pheromones mixing, and the slow leakage of precum pooling on her belly was unbearable. She needed to have a bath or a shower and so did Lena, she may need to change the sheets. She had tried to move away which was meant by a painful and heart fencing cry from Lena. she swallowed and picked her up in her arms and moved to the bathroom. Lena was rubbing against her cock, the sensation was beautiful, it felt so good and Kara moaned at the sensation. Lena had bitten into her shoulder as she rubbed harder, the friction for both of them being so good. Kara had to brace herself against the wall as lena continued to rub up against her, her cock twitching and begging to be connected, to be buried within the woman in her arms, she wanted to switch them so Lena was against the wall and she would be able to thrust into her, she growled out and could feel herself thickening, her base was growing and she knew that her cock needed to release, she didn't want to do this to Lena, but lena wasn't crying she was just moaning lightly as she rubbed, she pulled back and looked into Lena eyes, there was no fear, she was in control and she was taking what she needed at this moment. Kara nodded and bit her lip as Lena continued harder and faster. 

They had cum together, Kara blushing she had never done that before and it felt amazing even if not quite what she needed, she checked Lena who was quiet and cuddling into her. She had not been hurt more by this, Kara had been weak she had allowed it but at the same time they had both needed the release. Kara ran the bath and helped Lena undress, she slipped into the bath behind her and washed Lena delicately, making sure to avoid any potentially triggering areas. After the bath Kara insisted they ate, and then returned to the bedroom, Lena was able to stand being sat on the couch as Kara changed the sheets. As soon as it was done, Kara removed the dirty sheets and clothes, she picked Lena up wrapped in the towel and placed her on the bed. She began whimpering the moment that Kara tried to leave. Kara massaged her, every inch of skin that was viable, as she reached the bottom of her spine, Lena pushed her ass up to present and Kara moved back. Lena whimpered and she sighed, returning to her position next to Lena.

Day 4: 

Something changed on day four, Lena could feel a return of some of her higher brain functions, she was amazed at Kara’s restraint at the way she had been able to keep her safe and endure the pain, she still felt the need but it was lessened, she could feel the desire that she had for Kara return, not the need for an Alpha to mate her, it was the crest of the Heat. Where she was still ready and able to satisfy the Alpha, not that she was sure that she was able to, but she wanted Kara, she loved Kara. she rolled towards her and looked into the face of the woman she loved and smiled softly.

“I love you too Kara”

Kara looked at her, her eyes wide and her lips spreading to a smile that was almost wide enough to split her face. She placed her hand to Lena’s face and looked into her eyes. She had wanted to hear that for so long and here she was telling her that she loved her, her heart swelled as did her cock. Kara blushed and looked away embarrassed by her body's reaction. That was her Lena speaking not the whining Omega that had been begging. Lena placed her hand on Kara's face and moved it back towards her.

“Its a normal biological reaction Kara, don’t turn away from me please. Can I, Can I see you?”

Kara swallowed thickly, she looked back, Lena was using her own words back to her she had been listening to. She smiled and nodded at her breathing steadily and holding very still as Lena moved the sheet away from her, and took in the sight of a still naked Kara. she traced the line of her abs down to her cock. It wasn't as scary as she had thought but it was bigger than she had seen before. She stroked over her abs lightly and watched how the cock twitched, as the precum caused the tip to glisten and the scent to hit, Lena whimpered and Kara covered herself pulling her closer. Lena rubbing against her again lost in the second flare of her heat.

Day 5: 

Kara struggled the relief from a few days ago had worn off and she could feel the pain returning, she still had not performed the function that she felt compelled to do, Lena’s scent was strong and she continued to beg and whimper. She had lost count of how many times Lena had now tried to reduce her need, rubbing against her, each time took such effort and restraint from Kara, that she was running low on reserved, and had started to meditate, softly singing the words for the teachings of Rao, the practice of the eleven virtues and focusing on the respect and love that she had for Lena. 

Lena noticed the difference in Kara with the moments of clarity she was finding coming more and more frequently, she felt like she was coming to the end of this, it was painful still but it was no longer ruling her, she hoped that this would be the case tomorrow too, but she had already been fooled once. She wanted to help Kara, she loved her and would have preferred to make love to her as a woman but she needed something now. She was sure now that Kara wouldn't be taking her roughly, wouldn't be hurting her, she had let her grind into her without trying to possess her. A little more mind, a little less biology and maybe she could help her.

She managed time enough for a bath without Kara, and Kara had cooked and bathed too, she wondered if Kara had helped herself but when she returned she could still see the outline of the hard cock against her wonderful abs.

Day 6: 

Kara woke up feeling a little stronger, but the pain was worse, Lena was asleep in her arms and she couldn't help but love the way it felt to have her there. She whispered words of love to the sleeping woman as she looked at her beautiful face, the sun shining off her skin. Lena’s eyes blinked open and looked into the cerulean pools that sparkled before her. She smiled and leaned forward, connecting their lips, she pulled her arms around her and kissed her. Kara had been a little surprised at the kiss, but returned it, there was a beautiful connection, the feeling of happiness that she had never felt as Lena’s lips connected with hers. She felt Lena lick over her bottom lip and understood opening her mouth a little as Lena kissed her deeper.

Kara had kissed her back and Lena was amazed at how she had maintained the softness, how soft her lips were and just how much love that Lena could feel through them. She kissed until she felt the need to breathe and rested her head on Kara’s forehead. She took a deep breath, this was Kara, she had been in love with her for years and she wanted to feel her, the need flared a little in her belly, but it was no longer controlling her. She looked into Kara’s eyes, and smiled. Her hand slipping under the sheets and gripping Kara’s shaft.

“I want you, Kara, but I need to take it slow”

Kara nodded, Lena needed to be in control, she needed time to do this, and her way, Jack had tried but he had taken her still, this was about her, taking back what was taken from her, and if she could trust anyone it was Kara. She slipped closer and moved her leg over Kara, her core was already dripping with need, she hovered above her and slowly lowered herself, holding the meaty package to her entrance. Lena had sunk down slowly as she felt fuller, the more she slipped down the more her Omega quietened satisfied for the first time since this began. She took Kara’s hands and placed them on her ass as she started to rock.

She built up and ground harder faster, moaning and enjoying the sensations, Kara stayed still except for holding her ass. As the speed increased Kara gripped tighter, she would have bruises but she didn't care, she was feeling full, stretched, ready. Lena thrust harder against her biological urge both building and stabilizing under the penetration of Kara’s solid cock. Lena gripped her own breasts as she bounced on to Kara, throwing her head back as she thrust harder and harder wanting more and more of Kara. She wanted all of Kara, she could feel the knott growing. The swell at the base she knew that this would hurt, but it would hurt perfectly. The knot swelling to hit her internal spots, the ones she had found herself, the thickness would rub it and push the back of her clit. One hand moved to the throbbing bundle of nerves as she continued to scream out. 

Kara’s eyes were wide looking at Lena, grabbing her breasts and rubbing her own clit, she was putting a show on, something Kara couldn't tear her eyes from, lena was beautiful, for the first time since the heat she was enjoying her heat not crying, kara wanted to touch her but she promised. Her knot was growing it was bordering on painful but at the same time all the sensations were helping bring down the desperate need in her to mate with Lena, she could have turned away anyone else but not Lena. Lena moaned again she needed just that little more normally the Alpha guided it in, but she wasn't sure she could be in this position. Lena looked at Kara, her eyes were full of passion and lust although she was controlled, she was holding back. She smiled, and leaned forward.

“Roll me and knot me but slow till I nod ok, I trust you”

This was a massive amount of trust from Lena and Kara would make sure that this was the first time she should have had. Kara did as asked and Lena adjusted looking up at Kara's breasts and guided them down to her lips, she sucked on the breast and nodded, as Kara pushed forward, slipping the knot into Lena, her core holding her tight and milking her, the release was something that she had never experience, she never knew that she needed it, the feeling was amazing, Lena sucking her breast as she milked her cock a small satisfied growl slipped out and Lena stilled and them opened her eyes to see the soft smile. Kara moved their position, unable to remove the knot until Lena released her, Lena was back on top.

“When you are ready only, I wont pull it out and hurt you Lena.”

Lena slipped into slumber.

Day 7:

Kara woke on the seventh day and her rut was over, she could no longer feel the hardened member between her legs, she was just Kara again. She took a deep breath and sighed, then realized that the scent of Lena was still thick, she had not completed her heat. She was no longer in the position to satisfy the Omegas heat, she looked at her and smiled softly.

“Are you alright Lena, are you still in pain?”

“It is manageable Kara, I still feel the need, I want you still, I never expected to be able to do that, I never expected to enjoy it, and well the thought of doing it again would be amazing. It was so different from the first time, I know that it wasn't what you needed but thank you for being patient with me.”

They talked for what felt like hours, Lena had explained everything that happened through floods of tears vomiting the small fact of who it was, and why she had been pretending to be an Alpha. Kara explained the meditation and the way it was on Krypton, the suppressants and why she took them, not wanting people to be afraid of her. They were so close, and open about how they felt that it finally made sense. This time when they kissed Lena wasn't afraid, at all, Kara worshiped her body, softly and when Lena wanted more she provided it, knowing that this was Lena asking, and she was asking Kara not the Alpha, and when Lena made Kara cum the force of her orgasm triggered her powers and her heat vision flashed to the ceiling. She closed her eyes and pulled Lena in close, kissing her passionately as she came down.

Their final discussion was one of bonding and marking, before they showered and returned to National city, knowing that together they could  
do anything.


	10. Resolutions:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the miss posting, the siruation has been rectified, thanks for pointing out the error.
> 
> Violence in this chapter

Resolutions:

Alex and Sam: 

Kara had returned after ten days, distinctly smelling like an Alpha, she had not wanted to talk about it, and Alex was not going to push her at this time. She knew that whatever happened she would need to resolve it before she could talk. She assumed that it had something to do with Lena, but she had her own resolution that was needed, and putting it off, running from it while she could pretend that Kara missing was more important, well that was over, so she headed to LCorp. There was a CFO that she needed to see, and she had put it off long enough. There were strange rumors buzzing around LCorp with the lack of the CEO and Alex couldn't help but wonder what really happened in the ten days Kara was missing. She arrived at the office and knocked, popping her head in.

“Hey Sam, do you have time for a coffee?”

Sam had been in contact with Lena, she was one of the only people that knew about Lena being an Omega even before the recent events, she had held on to the secret for her friend, they had spent many nights talking about their respective Danvers sisters problems, both adamant that the other had nothing to worry about, but neither believing it or ready to confront the reality of telling them how they felt. It was sad but true both Omegas were chickens and chose to pine over the Danvers girls instead of doing something about it. She looked up at the knock expecting Lena maybe, but instead there she was, red hair, chocolate eyes and that adorable uncertainty in her smile. Sam was too far gone to protect herself against that look.

“Shall I order in or is this more of a coffee and walk discussion?”

Alex had smiled and suggested a walk on the waterfront, Sam knew that this was Alex’s special place, where her and Kara had their most important discussions, she knew whatever was about to happen was going to be big. She pushed down her nerves and moved over to hug Alex and head out, she could smell a difference in Alex. Although Omega’s generally didn't pay much attention to the scents of other Omegas there was something distinctly off with Alex, she casually glanced at her next but there was no mark. Sam smiled and guided her out, and started walking with Alex out of the building towards the waterfront. They walked in silence for a significant period, although they were generally comfortable in silence with each other there seemed to be a strange charge between them.

“Um, so.. I wanted to talk to you, but I don't really know where to start and well, I guess that if we just keep walking I am going to run out of time to get this out, here um… why don't you sit”

Sam looked down at the bench and couldn't help but wonder if that was the bench, her and Kara’s bench, the sudden pressure was building in Sam, she knew Alex prefered women so she didn't need to come out, but this was clearly something epic.

“We have been friends for a while, and I love hanging out with you and Ruby, it was what actually gave me the prompt I needed to come to the realization that I wanted children of my own. I thought that Maggie and I could adopt and then well when it came out that she was an Alpha I was over joyed, as much as I don't like sex with men, it meant that I could have a pup, but well Maggie, she hated that her secondary gender was male, she wanted nothing to do with it, or children. I mean I understood that she found fighting off her Alpha when I was in heat hard and that the pup would mean that it would be impossible. I finally understood that it wasn't a rejection, it was how she identified. She was female and a lesbian, anything else well it just wasn't who she was and she couldn't compromise that. Not even as much as she loved me. I couldn't compromise on a child no matter how much I loved her and well it meant that we couldn't continue.”

Sam had known most of this information already, and just smiled at Alex encouraging her to continue, she was used to the Kara ramble but it was a little different coming from Alex, she was normally so sure of herself but this was different. Clearly whatever this was, it was something that Alex was really struggling with, she noted a shift in her scent again, there was something different about Alex, Sam couldn't put her finger on it.

“I have felt until recently we were getting closer and I feel that we could be good together, I know that you are not opposed to Female Alpha’s but you also have been with other women that were not, and that kind of gave me hope that I would be enough but something has changed and I don't know how you will feel about it, so I backed off a bit, Kara pointed out that if anyone would understand it would be you.”

Sam’s heart rate increased, Alex was confessing feelings for her, Lena was right, Alex did like her back and then, there was the kicker, something had changed, well Sam knew that too, Alex had been scarce lately, and avoidant. She reached out and took Alex by the hand, her thumb rubbing over her hand as she looked into her eyes, the worry evident in the red head's gaze.

“Alex, you were there for me when I needed you, you have been my friend, and I felt that we were getting closer, you would be enough for me, you are right, I am sorry that I never told you, I am more of an Omega than you I guess, I don't have that self assuredness when it comes to you, not like when i am taking care of Ruby, but that is my own past, being dumped for not being enough. I know you Alex and whatever this is, you have my support always.”

Alex smiled and sat next to Sam, holding the hand in her own as she looked at the eyes that she had grown to love. Sam was beautiful and so much stronger than she ever gave herself credit for. She could see the warmth in the smil the care in her eyes, Alex hoped that the next bit of information would be received as well as Kara felt that it would be. Sam had been there and done this, would she be willing to go back to a position where she was unmarked and there was a pup, the stigma and the things she had been through once already, would she be willing to do that again, and how would she feel about there being an Alpha out there, with a claim on that pup. Alex took a really deep breath and ran her hand over the back of her neck.

“You remember that I went out of town for a wedding, well it wasn't just out of town it was on a different earth, and while there I had a one night thing with a woman called Sara, who is an Alpha, well we got carried away and the next day I had planned to take care of things, but well that didn't happen. I mean i was not expecting to be kidnapped by a crazy version of Kara and find myself on a Nazi world for a week or was it two, you know I have no idea, however when I came back it was too late, I figured that there wouldn't be too much risk I wasn't in heat and well, people don't generally get bred straight up. And then there was you, and we got closer and things were great, I fell for you and then, then I found out that I…… Sam I am pregnant”

Alex closed her mouth and looked to the floor, tears brimming in her eyes, she lost Maggie to have a pup, and here she was with a pup and she might lose Sam, she didn't know if their relationship was solid enough for this, or even if Sam wanted another child. Sam heard two things in all that, one that Alex had fallen for her, and two Alex was pregnant, she couldn't help but wonder if Alex was hiding it because of fear or uncertainty but she would make sure that neither of those things would be present by the end of the conversation. She pulled Alex in and tilted her head to look into her eyes with a bright smile and leaned in to kiss her. Alex registered the kiss a moment later and fell into the soft lips pressing against hers as she moved closer to the woman she loved. When they finally broke apart Sam placed her hand on her face.

“Alex I have been in love with you for so long, I didn't pursue it because you were with Maggie, and then you were heart broken, but knowing that you love me too makes me so happy, thanks to Marsdin we can be together if that is what you want, and the Alpha well if they want to be involved that is fine, but I already know that I will love your pup as much as I love you. Alpha’s sire pups wherever they want and don't always claim the Omega leaving them alone and unwanted, that is not the case for you, I want you, and Ruby will be so happy to be a big sister. I am here for you and we'll brave this together, whatever the future will be I know it will be perfect if i get to be with you”

The two found each other's lips once more as happy tears fell from two sets of brown eyes.

Lex and Lillian: 

Lillian had heard about Lex’s escape and knew that people would be watching her, the pardon may have left her free but she was far from above suspicion and that was causing enough problems keeping things moving without Lex escaping, but then she had been clearly somewhere else when he escaped and had nothing to do with it, however being actually innocent didn't mean that she wasn't being watched. She knew exactly where her son would have gone but needed to ensure that she was in the clear before she went anywhere near him. After seven days of public sightings of Lillian in a variety of places the tails seemed to thin out, less paparazzi less obvious agents watching her even the inept police seemed to have taken a step back. She knew that they could have easily been stepping back to call her out and continued as normal for a few more days, and then she headed out, two town cars left the property at the same time both going opposite ways on the highway, once they were heading away Lillian slipped out.

She pulled down the dust road towards the cloaked manner and disappeared through the barrier and into the courtyard, the sprawling mansion stretching before her she could already tell that Lex had indeed headed to the Luthor property. Lena was clearly not working with the police or the DEO this time she knew the location. If she was working with them Lex would have already been taken back into custody, she held out a small amount of hope that the woman was still somewhat tied to the Luthor family. She had seen the footage of her being snatched off the roof and falling but the super had decided to pull up at the last moment, she was not sure what the woman was up to, but she had taken Lena away. She could only guess that the hero had Lena somewhere. She knew that Kara had feelings for her, the pathetic longing looks the fear over the truth coming out, Lillian was biding her time for the moment that Lena would finally figure it out. There would be a place for Lena in the family when the final hope was demolished with the lie.

“Mother finally, I am sure that you are busy and have your own things going on but what could possibly be more important than your son, and restoring honor to our family. That flying roach has been slowly poisoning Lena, making her an ali to the alien scum, the people who are taking away the rights of the powerful and giving acceptance to the abhorrent and fragrant disregard to our culture, our civilization hell even our biology. If you had allowed me to claim her as I wanted this would not be happening, but that is no longer an issue is it mother, you're getting old, and I well I am just getting stronger, and now, it is time for me to take my place as head of the Luthor family”

The challenge hit Lillian there was no way that she would fall to her son, she didn't fall to Lionel, the growl erupted from within her and she glared at her son, his eyes wild and crazed the scent of his rage hitting her as he tried to use the Alpha voice to command her, oh there would be a battle but first he needed to be put in his place she was the reigning Matriarch the older and wiser Alpha and she would make him bend at the knee and mark him if she needed too. No one tried to take Lillian Luthor's power, not today, not ever. The incident in the past was regrettable but the effect on Lex had been profound, to Lillian Lena was a sweet virginal Omega for a tight fuck, adoptive daughter or not, she had rights to claim her, but Lex had tried to mark her resulting in several bites on Lillian’s arms as she stopped him. She thought that he had understood that they could not be together, that his love for his sister was familial, but it twisted, at that moment he possessed her it became something different and it had driven her perfect son insane.

“You can not breed your sister you foolish boy, you are allowing your cock to rule your brain, when you were a child that was somewhat expected but now, that is just pathetic. Yes so she was a sweet tight piece of ass, and she was robust and fun for the night we had, but it should not have happened, not with you two, I should have claimed her we share not blood and could have continued the Luthor genes without any defect, you can not claim her. I should have claimed her to stop this happening to you, look at what you have become. However she is unclaimed and an Omega, as the head of the family I can have her returned. The 13th amendment abolishing slavery also had a caveat for the protection of Omegas. So the Pack had to protect them from slavery at the hands of another, I can enforce it and have her returned. You have no rights”

“You just want her for yourself and she is M I N E”

Lex charged at her and she sprung up, grappling with her son, there was no love in the moment, there was no familial bond, no this was two Alpha’s fighting for dominance, for the continuation of their right to run what was left of the empire. Snarling at each other as they circled, growls filling the empty mansion. Their scents mingled in the air creating a heady musk challenging each other to be stronger to fight harder. Lillian lunged, Lex had not expected the direct attack to his throat, he had counted on something of a motherly instinct but that was gone, she was raging Alpha, they were fighting to possess an Omega, to claim leadership and to be the one Alpha. Lex managed to grip her throat and push her away as she snapped at his neck. She skidded back with the force of his thrust and went in low, spearing him.

As Lex crashed into the marble plinth holding up the staircase he heard it crack, his mother was stronger than she seemed but that was nothing to him, he was the Alpha and that belief would be all he needed, gripping her arms he pivoted and swung her into the same plinth, smashing her ribs and hip into the unforgiving stone structure. He let her go and she sank to the ground, he went to grab her again and the snarl that ripped from her lips accompanied a swift kick to the knee knocking him back limping. Both Alphas back on their feet, Lillian favoring her right while Lex limped on his left. Circling each other looking for a way to get the upper hand to use the weakness to their own advantage.

“You fight well for a old woman mother but I am going to win and you will bow before me, as will Lena, there is no other way forward and if I have to kill you to do this I will”

“You don't have the balls to kill me Lex, your hubris makes you weak.”

Snarling raws came from them as they collided again, chasing and tearing through the mansion, walls cracked under the pressure of the two Alphas colliding with each other and the walls, sculptures smashing as they were knocked some becoming weapons. Both were bleeding and enraged, colliding over and over, Lillian had taken some flesh from Lex’s ear as she went to mark him to put an end to this. He howled and snapped back, sinking his teeth into her shoulder. Crashing through the grand piano Lex grabbed the wire and wrapped it around his mothers throat. Looking in her eyes with a wide sneer, when a spark came through his features, Lillian's eyes were wide, she would take death over that, anything but that. Lex tilted her head and bit into her neck, masking her own pheromone release with the mark of an Alpha.

Lillian howled out in pain, as she felt him take control over her, and her own Alpha taking a back seat to the new leader of the Luthor house. She would have preferred to have been killed to die an Alpha a proud and powerful Alpha in a natural challenge, she had given Lionel that honor but here her son was taking it away, no honorable death, she wanted to help Lex to set him right, he would be brilliant even as a Beta, but he was unhinged, he couldn't be left to continue this way, but now, that was lost. She would have to bow to him. A raw with a deep psychotic laugh came from Lex’s sneering lips as he looked down to his mother.

“Now it is time to have that super roach bring back what is mine. She may have been able to get through the kryptonite, but she will be a pathetic Omega or Beta under the red sun. Not even a super can stand against me, and you mother, you will be there as back up tomorrow we kill Kara Danvers and have Lena returned to the fold.”

Kara, Lex and Lillian:

[Breaking news: Lex Luthor stands on top of CATCO tower, with a challenge under the 13th amendments, apparently for our very own girl of steel]

The screen in the DEO shows Lex standing on the Helipad on top of the tower, the challenge and three Kryptonian symbols painted on the roof. The image is tight on his face as Kara looks at the screen, and wonders what exactly that Amendment has to do with anything.

“What has Slavery got to do with anything and why do they think this is for me?”

“The Slavery act was amended with Marsdins bill, giving the power to the leader of a Pack to challenge anyone who has enforced an Omega in their pack to submit to them and taken them from the Pack, it was part of the emancipation bill to help protect unmated Omegas”

Kara looked up at the screen as the picture changed panning out, zhed khutiv zhaol. Kara watched as the words came into view, they were crude and incorrectly spaced and accentuated but the message was clear. She’s my Mate past tense possessive, suggesting she was his first and he wanted her back. The growl that emanated from so deep within Kara caused every person in the DEO to step back and take a knee, Even J’onn bowed down as her heat vision caused sparks to fly from the screen. When she had deduced that Lena was attacked on her first heat she assumed that it was the mean popular people in school teaching the Luthor a lesson, she was not beyond the thought of getting names and hunting them all down. Lex’s message was clear, he claimed her, it was him, but Lena had said multiple, Lillian and Lionel too? The rage seeped out of her as she started to shake, spinning on her heels as she flew out of the building.

“zhed khutiv zhaol, what the hell does that mean J’onn?”

“Alex mobilizes the troops, that means she’s my mate, Lex is challenging her for the possession of Lena Luthor.”

“Lena is an Alpha she can't be claimed like that, that is sick, he is her brother, and the amendment is for an Omega not an Alpha”

“Alex Mobilize the troops, Lena’s secrets are her own but I think that Kara just worked them out, It is not my place to say but Kara is going to kill them, and anyone who gets in her way”

Alex looked at J’onn shocked he clearly knew something that Alex didn't and was worried, Kara would be protected to a degree but only in the challenge, from Lex, if she went after anyone else she could be exiled. She started mobilizing the troops and headed to the garage. They wouldn't be there in time, but at least J’onn would be there to hold her off until they did, she messaged Lena, if anyone could talk Kara down it would be her. Lena knew already, she was on her way with Sam from LCorp but she was at least fifteen minutes out.

She had flown from the scene listening to check on Lena, her heart rate was elevated but it was coming from LCorp not CATCO, she was safe away from the issue, she didnt want Lena to have to face this, the thought of what they had done to lena had Kara incensed she felt sick. Lena had been forced to play nice with her family with her brother, all the while the very people who were supposed to protect her were the ones that hurt her, not only by dismissiveness, not by making her feel useless, not by treating her as an inconvenience, all that paled in comparison to what they did. Kara landed on the H in the center of the roof falling to one knee and fist hitting the roof. It was a harder landing than she had intended but she was finding it difficult to hold back her emotions.

“I see you know how to kneel before a superior, well that was unexpected I thought this would be harder, mother now”

A shimmering light took over the roof, creating a dome, this one looked solid, everything inside was flooded with red light, and Kara felt the impact immediately she was being weakened, but not through kryptonite, they had created a way to convert the sun's radiation to the red sun of Rao. Kara looked around; it would have been beautiful if it was not putting her in an even more dangerous situation than she thought she was entering. She could feel her strength waning as the radiation seemed to strip her of her super abilities. It was working much quicker than it had on earth X clearly like the kryptonite Lex had made this was stronger and different. She stood to full height and stared at Lex and she did, Lillian and Lex began to circle her, and then a look came over Lex.

“You're an Alpha? That is a surprise, who would have thought that the bumbling act of yours was hiding an Alpha, even better there will be no one to discount my challenge now, tell me Little Alpha, did you defile my sister? Did she kneel for you? Beg you? Or are you like the rest of your people impotent and afraid of their true nature?”

Kara became aware that Lillian was moving in as Lex was trying to keep her attention, she was moving her position to try and keep them both in sight, she knew that they had been trained in fighting, that they were used to each other's style and would be able to compliment each other working together against her. She could see that Lillian was favoring her right side and she could see the new mark on her neck. Clearly there was already some challenge or struggle between the Luthors. She could see J’onn bashing against the barrier unable to get in and the CATCO choppers flying around filming them. She was angry and her inner Alpha wanted blood, she wanted to taste the Luthor blood as she ripped out their throats. Lex was pushing her buttons and she needed to focus. They were trying to get her to act from emotion, to become unfocused. Two could play at that game.

“Lillian I see that you have been overshadowed by your son, how does it feel to be second in command, to do as you're told. Then you are used to being taken down by the children in your pack, Alpha or Omega, must be demoralizing for someone who once was feared to be so, well overshadowed and irrelevant”

A roar came from Lillian as she ran towards her throwing punches and kicks in quick succession, Kara dodged and blocked the majority although a number landed, cutting her lip and causing some numbness in her shoulder. Kara used her own body weight to impact Lillian as she threw a punch exposing the right ribs, her knee connected with a sickening crunch and the woman howelled as she sank to the floor gasping for breath and coughing up blood. Kara turned to look at the woman, she wanted to kill her but she couldn't, not in front of camera isn't as supergirl, as an Alpha, she would never be trusted again. Her hesitation was enough to give Lex the time to approach her hearing was barely above human now and didn't hear anything until the sound of piping hitting her back, the pain was instant, as she was struck from behind, wincing as she growled and spun on the coward. 

She dodged the pipe several times, catching him with a few good punches. He backhanded her and she stumbled tripping over Lillian and landing with her elbow hitting her chest. There was another crunch and this time not a growl but a cry of pain strangled as the blood started to fill her mouth, coughing and spluttering blood over Kara as she clawed at her a desperate attempt to help her Alpha before she could do no more. Her nails scratched down Kara’s face leaving gashes running across her eye. The pipe headed for her head and Kara scrambled slipping in the blood pooling on the ground, drilling her knee into the sternum of the older Luthor, and as she looked Lillian's eyes dulled and closed. 

Kara realized that the blows to her ribs must have gone through and perforated her heart, she had killed her, but it was an accident, she rolled out of the way as Lex tried to take advantage of her lapse at the realization and tried for another hit from behind. Kara was now covered in blood, hers Lillian's, the smell of metal was filling her senses, the blood pungent on her skin. She circled and saw Lex swinging, catching the pipe that was heading in for another blow; she saw that like Lillian he was injured, he was favoring the left Leg. Kara was slow and sluggish, she was losing strength, even for a human at the moment she was strong, but the constant battling had made her weak. She grabbed the pipe, using all she had to hold it away from her, face to face struggling with the weapon, Kara managed to pull it out of Lex’s grip with a swift kick to his knee on the left.

He cried out, as he hit his knee to the floor, Kara threw the pipe away from them, punching Lex in the face, once, twice, three times before the final blow where she punched him and fell to her knee, she felt the satisfaction of wiping the smug look of his face as her knuckles collided with his jaw leaving him on the floor. She turned to head to the device she needed to get it off to get the red sun shield down. She knelt breathing heavy, unable to catch her breath the blow to her back from earlier making it harder to use her arm, to breath the pain draining her strength and her resolve. A sinister chuckle came from the floor as Lex forced his way back up.

“Your not Alpha enough to take what is mine, you know when I mated her, she begged me, she wanted me, I knotted her over and over, mother only getting my scraps being satisfied with her mouth or ass, I took that virgin cunt and pounded it so well she begged me for more over and over, she damn near wore me out, she doesn't want you, she had always wanted me, she is mine. Our father fell to me, our mother, and now you, you will be dispatched and Lena will come home where she belongs. I can't wait to have her in the mansion again, feeling that tight pussy tear open for me.”

Rage flared inside Kara how could he say that about Lena, he raped and abused his baby sister she was small and fragile and needed protecting and he took her innocence, removed the only person she thought loved her and left her to deal with that. The growl that came from the kneeling super scared even Lex, the inner Alpha was no longer thinking about her image about her rights on this planet, now she was only thinking about taking out that pitiful man.

“You are no alpha, you are a cruel and pitiful boy that thinks he is entitled to whatever he wants, you don't deserve to breath the same air as her, you disgust me”

She didn't see the gun, she didn't hear the shot’s, she didn't feel the impact’s. All she saw was the wide eyes of Lex staring at her as he moved towards her, rage filling him, the scent of molten lava, something like Sulphur filling the air, she didn't know what was hers or his. She charged and ducked his punch reaching out and grabbing his head as he almost ran past, tilting it as she snapped him back towards her she sank her teeth into his neck and bit down with all her might she heard screams but wasn't sure where they were coming from as she closed her teeth and pulled her head back. His raw flesh expelled from her mouth as the blood shot from the gaping wound. She dropped him and fell to the floor, on her knees, looking at the blood her body suddenly racked with pain. She fell backwards as she lay on her back staring up at Rao, ready to walk in his light, as her vision was fading, there were two women looking down at her. She smiled as the world faded to black.


	11. From the Outside:

J’onn and Kal: 

The moment that J’onn took to the sky he knew that whatever happened today would change everything for Kara, his thoughts lingered to the moment that he was outed as a Martian not as the real Hank Henshaw and how there was a period of uncertainty in regards to his acceptance, his position, if he would end up contained himself. Kara coming out as an Alpha would result in fear, the thing that had always kept her safe, was her no kill policy and the fact that she wasn't ruled by a secondary gender. She was presumed an Omega or a Beta like Kal. she was going to be outed as an Alpha and depending on what happened she could lose her no kill streak. As an Alpha protecting her mate, she may not have the additional self control. He arrived a moment too late, Kara had already landed and there was a bubble around the roof. Flying around he couldn't see any perforations, not gaps. He tried to phase through and the moment that his arm went through he was confronted with immense pain. It wasn't just a red son, this was a dome containing an artificial environment. Much like Maaldoria, it was toxic and he would not be able to go inside, Lex was separating Kara from any support, and draining her of her powers.

J’onn banged against the dome as hard as he could, there were helicopters flying all around filming, he was unable to get in to help. Repeatedly he slammed himself against the dome, a small crack, anything to let out the atmosphere, or let in the yellow sun, he flew up and fast into the dome, repeating the action over and over as he watched. Lillian had attacked, and he could see Kara slowing, there was a moment where he could see the blood lust on her face, he restarted his attempts, needed to get in to help her. Kal flew in and hovered just to the side of J’onn.

“What is it?”

“Careful, Clark, It is an artificial environment, incorporating the red sun and environmental properties of Maaldoria, I can't phase in, I will be incapacitated, and I am unable to breach it. If we get in and get the atmosphere out the red sun will still mean you have no powers.”

Clark and J’onn flew together at the dome, colliding with it, J’onn called out in pain as his shoulder gave way under the force but there was nothing, not so much as a scratch on the dome. They rounded back out and tried again, J’onn coughing up blood after the second collision. He watched as Kara stumbled and landed on Lillian and he looked to Clark, he looked in and concentrated a moment before shaking his head. It was an accident but it was the first death, J’onn wanted nothing more than to get into that dome, if he could stop Kara killing with intent he could help her, but the look on her face as she was hit with a pip was nothing short of primal.

“Clark, we need to get in, Kara is going to kill him”

“Kara doesn't kill, she never has. It is the thing that she and I disagree, I have had to although I try not to and she will not, she said it is against her beliefs, she is strong enough to stop herself.”

“Clark she had mated, she is just off a rutt and and has just discovered something that she can't forgive, she will kill him believe me”

Clark didn't like the sound of this, this was a familial matter and that would mean that Kara had chosen to be with Lena Luthor, it wasn't something that he was happy about, He didn't trust her no matter how much the woman had done she was a Luthor and an Alpha. He looked at J’onn the pain and worry etched on his face, he could see that he was behind on information and that whatever was happening right now, J’onn was right. He flew back and took hold of J'onn, the two of them flying together to build momentum, then as J’onn neared the apex he swung Clark into the dome, there was a small crack appeared. The small sound of the splintering spurred them on, and then there were shot’s.

They both looked in horror as Kara was shot, three maybe four times and then, the moment that J’onn had hoped he would have been able to avoid, Kara bit into his neck. Alex and Lena were running onto the roof, and Kara spat out the flesh she had torn from Lex’s throat. The scream from the women as they ran forward to Kara who was now laying on the floor. They had failed, Clark and J’onn unable to get in could only watch as Lena and Alex ran towards Kara.

Lena and Alex: 

Alex sat in the back of the car, her and the other agents on their way to CATCO, she didn't know what J’onn knew but that didn't matter right now, whatever J’onn knew had spooked him, she had never seen him so worried, she wished he had taken her with him but clearly time was of the essence. She sat leg bouncing as she watched the city fly by. She couldn't help but think that no matter what happens today that something had changed with her sister, what ever happened at the cabin, in the past ten days while Kara was missing with Lena, first of all Alex thought that maybe they had been laying low, but that wasn't Kara, she wouldn't leave Lex out there. She wondered if the display had caused her to confess her feelings and they spent a week locked in discussions and physical exploration, not that Alex wanted to think about that. Then the way she had fallen, Alex thought she was powerless, that the Kryptonite had drained her. She flew away, faster than safe with Lena, she had her powers. Alex couldn't help but wonder if she had solar flares after she was out of the city. With what J’onn had said in the DEO made Alex wonder if something happened that Kara was struggling with, if it was enough for her to kill over, they must have hurt Lena worse than they knew before.

As they pulled up at CATCO she and the team ran into the building full camo and weapons ready. Alex flashed her badge at security as they ran through the building to the elevator, heading up to the roof. There was no opposition in the building, there were no metalo’s there was no Hank Henshaw. It felt wrong, there was an ambush for Kara, there would be Kryptonite, Lex would know that Kara had backup, why wasn't he prepared for it?? Alex wasn't sure if it was arrogance or there was something waiting on the roof. She checked the feed and saw J'onn battling against some red dome above the roof, he wasn't going to be able to get into help her. Alex came out of the elevator and rant to the roof access, she needed to get in to help Kara, if she was the one to kill the Luthor’s it would be in the line of duty, she would be ok. As long as she waited for the right moment she could take them out without any repercussion.

They tried the door, it didn't budge, Alex threw her shoulder into it and there was nothing but pain. There was no way through, there had to be something on the other side blocking their way. Lex had not needed any other goons; he had blocked off the entrance to the roof, and there was no way in from the air. He could kill Kara in a challenge and no one could do anything, the lack of additional people was to legitimate his challenge. Alex called for the ram and the agents pulled up battering ram. Carrying it up to the door they gripped and counted and started banging on the doors over and over, finally after five strikes there was a small crack in the door and Alex could see,the vantage point was not perfect, and there was little that they could do with the small crack. She could see the bars holding the doors closed, the metal looked like Nth metal. She could see Kara being circled but was too far away, she pulled her weapon but with such a narrow angle was unable to get a clear shot.

“Beta team, this is Alpha team, there is an obstruction to the roof, no clear sight, can you get a shot?”

“Sorry agent Danvers, the dome is impenetrable. Superman and J’onn are trying to get in but there is no give, they haven't even been able to crack it, the helicopter is circling waiting for a chance but there is nothing, we can not get a shot.”

Lena saw the breaking news and was on the way the moment that this image of her mother and brother were on the roof. She was at LCorp. She had taken the scent boosters but wasn't quite up to Alpha yet, so people were talking but she still had not decided what she was going to do about it. She wanted to come clean but with Lex out there she couldn't do anything. Jess and Sam were running interference, but there was nothing that could stop the word getting out now. Lex had already challenged Kara, there were only so many people that he could be talking about. She Left the office as Jess scrambled to get the car to meet her at the front. As she stepped out of the building the car stopped and she moved forward opening the door and getting in.

“Frank, CATCO plaza now, I don't care how many laws you have to break just get me there now”

Lena knew she was being unreasonable and harsh but she also knew Frank would forgive her. She spent the whole time watching the breaking news, wanting to know what was happening, she hoped that Kara wouldn't go, but she knew better than that. She watched as she landed and waited for the moment that her brother would pull some Kryptonite but there was nothing, then she saw her mother, and the red glow. Why would he use red Kryptonite? That makes Kara unstable. She remembered reading about it before. Is that what he wanted to prove that she was dangerous, why would he want that, he was clearly there to kill her. Then Lena realised, it wasn't Kryptonite it was fake sunlight.

Lena pulled up at the building grabbing her case and tablet she headed through the doors, the security were filling her in as she made her way through, news crews and police presence all through the building and the plaza, helicopters flying around on the roof, she was keeping an eye on the news feed they were delayed but she could already see that Kara didn't have her powers and that both her mother and brother were there. There was no sound but they were both circling and talking to her, she didn't know what they were saying but it would be nothing good. Superman and J’onn were having no luck getting through, they were bouncing off the dome like they were feathers, and Alex and the other DEO members were not there, she saw the cars and knew that they were in the building, but they were not on the roof. She used the express elevator to get to the top of the building and started up to the roof access, running up the stairs arches complaining as she pounded the steps. The effort was soon moot as there were agents everywhere blocking the way.

“Get out of the way, I need to get up there, Agent Danvers, Alex For god's sake, Get me up there now”

“Lena, Damn it, Vasquez got her up here.”

Lena was pushed through, agents making space for them as they tried to minimize their presents, she seemed to bounce off agents as they helped her through, Vasquez reaching out and pulling her to the door where Alex was. At the door, Lena could see that they had been trying to get through and she could see through the small gap. Lillian was favoring her side, she was clearly already hurt and then Kara got in a good shot, that shouldn't have been enough to down her mother she had seen much worse than that. She watched as Kara collided with her and saw the moment her mother died and her brother hitting Kara. She screamed out hoping that he voice would reach them to no avail.

“We need to get through there Alex, what have you got to get through that?”

“Lena its Nth Metal, even our explosives are not getting through without taking out the roof, we are stuck, is there another way onto the roof?”

Lena looked at Alex and then back through the slit in the door, Kara had over powered Lex and thrown away the pipe she was heading over to the box, she took a breath, one that was all it was before everything changed and she saw the gun in Lex’s hand. She opened the case and pulled out the gauntlet hoping that the modifications she had made would make the Laser strong enough to get through the metal. She put the gauntlet on and targeted the bars, Alex called for everyone to get back as Lena carved through the metal, as the Lasers cut through she heard the first shot, Alex grabbed the ram and battered the door, the metal was almost through as Lena screamed through the second third and possibly a forth shot. The door flew open and Alex and Lena screamed for Kara to stop, as she charged forward and latched on to Lex’s throat ripping it out. Lena watched as Kara fell to the floor, her and Alex both running to her aid.

“Kara stay with us, stay fight, come on we are here Kara just hold on. Medic I need a fucking Medic now”

“Kara oh god Kara, darling look at me, please look at me, Stay with me I love you, please fight for us, Kara please.”

Lena and Alex both watched as her eyes closed and her body was still, the meds team arrived, but Kara needed to get proper treatment, right now, there was so much blood pooling under the heroine. She appeared to be shot in the shoulder and some in the abdomen and then her leg too. In addition a number of cuts and blood covering her face and suit. They had no idea whose blood was whose. Lena could see the Medic approaching but Kara needed to be moved and quickly. She was no help here she needed to get access, the dome needed to come down and now.

Lena headed over to the box, she knew that it wouldn't be as simple as turning it off. Lex and Lillian if they lost would want Kara unaided and under a red sun as long as possible. Her first priority was to ensure that there was no fail safe that would make the box permanently on. She opened the panel and started to work through the safeties and find the power. There were a number of issues that she had to move around before she could disarm it and power it down but she managed to get the dome down and watched as J’onn and Superman landed. The Medics were working and Alex was crying holding Kara's hand. Lena could barely focus. It was as if the moment that she turned off the box her mind stopped, there was nothing that she could do here, but she wouldn't leave Kara, she walked back and slumped next to Alex.

“Alex I will take her, I will get her to the DEO”

“I am not leaving her, I am coming to”

Alex and Lena spoke at the same moment and J’onn nodded, he knew both the women well and their thoughts were screaming at him, they both felt like they were looking at the end of their world right here, he knew how important Kara was to both of them.

“Superman, can you transport Lena and Alex I will carry Kara”

Clark came forward and went to pick up both Lena and Alex, Alex shook her head and Alex took position around the back holding around his neck, settling into position he took Lena into his arms and carried her bridal style. As he lifted off her shifted position Alex laying on his back as Lena was in his outstretched arms. J’onn picked up the body of Kara and took to the sky heading to the DEO. Neither woman took their eyes off the seemingly lifeless body of Kara as J’onn carried her to the DEO. the room was full of Doctors and J’onn, Alex, Lena and Clark all waited outside.

Cat and Carter:

Cat was sitting in her townhouse in DC, she had been given the day off to spend with Carter who was visiting from school. They had been happily enjoying pancakes and waffles in the front room chatting and catching up when the breaking news flashed across her television. Cat looked up and turned up the sound. She didn't know what the symbols meant by the challenge was clear, there was a clear and precise message. Cat smiled briefly with the thought that this meant that Kara had finally owned her power. After all these years she had finally stopped hiding herself behind the glasses and pastel she had told Lena the truth, and she hoped that Lena had returned the sentiment, it sure seemed like it. She didn't expect Kara to turn up, to meet the challenge, there was nothing in the Law that would protect her, nothing that would allow her to use her powers to meet a challenge and avoid penalty.

“Mom, mom, look it's Supergirl, she is arriving, she is going to stop him now right?”

Cat was pulled from the moment of revelry at the thought that Kara was finally getting her happy ending by Carter, she looked back at the screen and watched in horror as Kara landed and a strange glow seemed to engulf the roof, she could see that Kara was sluggish and clearly affected by whatever it was done by the Luthors. She changed positions and moved closer to the screen, what she wouldn't have given to be in her old office at CATCO right now getting the feed live from each camera. She would have loved to be able to be scanning the wall of screens instead of watching what someone else deemed to be relevant. The red haze was something like a dome, images of the Martian manhunter battling to get through the dome it was clearly impermeable, Cat deduced that Lex had managed to create a red sun environment within and Kara was powerless.

“Mom, what's wrong with Kara? She seems to be unwell, she flew in but she is not very super right now.”

“Carter, you can't use her name like that, I don't know how long you have known but you need to make sure you don't use her name, things could be getting very dangerous for her right now. Do you understand”

“Since she first babysat for me, come on mom, I am a Grant, and we are alone, I know you know and you care about her, what is wrong with her?”

“I think that he is draining her power but that may help her, go get me the constitutional law book from my office.”

Cat looked back to the TV to see that Kara was being circled, and then Lillian attacked her, she was getting in a number of hits, Kara was fighting well but she was clearly getting hurt. Damn it if she was there there would be in screen action on the this, who ever was running this show was a moron, switching to the Martian and superman being unable to get in, while the heroine of national city is in a fight for her life, she shook her head and watched as the screen shifted to the knee and blow, Kara stumbling and oh, Cat’s eyes widened Lillian Luthor dead, the tag came across the screen as a vision of the man of steel shook his head with a sad look on his face.

Cater returned with the book and saw Lex connect with Kara and blood, she cried out, about the heroine bleeding, she was not sure how much he should watch he was a teenager but still so young and sweet. She couldn't shield him forever; he still hasn't presented but she was sure that he would need to learn to take care of himself. As an Alpha he would face many challenges for being soft and sweet, but as an Omega he would need to stand up to make his own way in the world. She looked back at the scene before her, watching Lex and Kara going at it, there was blood, a lot of it, Kara was looking sluggish. Cat didn't want to entertain the thought that they were about to watch the fall of Kara, the thought that Carter may be about to watch his hero fall caused her blood to chill in her veins, her heart barely contained in her chest. Then Kara rallied and Lex was down, she wasn't killing him, she was showing her restraint. She tossed away the pipe that Lex was losing and she was stumbling away towards the edge of the roof.

Cat looked at Carter and smiled, only to watch his face fall and the sound of a shot blast out from the television. She looked back, her head moving closer, she could see blood coming from Kara’s shoulder, then more shots, but Kara was moving towards Lex, as she bit into his throat Cat moved and shielded Carter, he didn't need to see Kara like that, enraged and violent, covered in blood. She pulled her son into her and turned him from the screen as she watched, Lex fell, Alex and Lena running to Kara, the Hero falling. She could see Alex crying and screaming, Lena in a daze, then there was a replay, what were they doing, who the hell is running this show. The last thing that is seen is the dome coming down, the Martian and Superman landing then flying off with the three girls. The banner saying Lex Luthor dead, Supergirl Kills.

“Carter, she will be alright she is strong, she is going to need help but she will be alright”

“Mom, you need to make sure that people stand up for her, you need to protect her, she protects all of us, mom, can Aunt Olivia do anything?”

Cat held him close and stroked his hair as she promised she would find a way to help Kara, her phone was ringing already and she was surprised that they had taken this long to call her. She would need to make a statement but for now her son needed her. She answered the phone to the white house chief of staff.

“Miss Grant, we are going to need to hold a press conference, something terrible has happened in National City.”

“If you think for a moment that I am not aware of what is happening someone is paying you too much, I will have a holding statement prepared and will deliver it from my home, it will be a recorded statement no questions at this time.”

“Miss Grant no disrespect but are you sure that you are the right person for ….”

“If you are about to question my ethics I suggest you reconsider this sudden backbone that you have found. I report accurately and without bias. I will not make a statement until the facts are all in and right now they are not, that woman has fought for us and is currently fighting for her life. I will not make a statement without the truth and I will find it. Anything stated before I am ready and you will not be retrieving your anything but your severance check”

Cat hung up and sat Carter down, her concern for her son first in her mind, she looked at him to see something that she had never expected to see, the fire of a budding Alpha burning in his eyes. He clenched his Jaw as he looked at his mother. Pride brimming at the statement he made.

“I don't need to be coddled, what are we doing to help her? You are not shutting me out of this mom, Kara is my friend too”


	12. While she was sleeping:

While she was sleeping:

News: 

Breaking News NBC anchor Arnold Barrett

“Supergirl kills, supergirl has shown her true colours, the Alpha from Krypton met the challenge from Lex and Lillian Luthor on the roof of CATCO tower, the challenge saw the two Luthor Alphas take on the girl of steel, one by one they fell at the hands of the superpowered woman, culminating in horrific scenes of her tearing the throat of the Multi murderer Lex Luthor in front of live news feed. With me I have constitutional expert Mr Kenard Edwards, Kenard welcome. Please Let me know where Supergirl stands within the Law at this point?”

“The 13th Amendment allows for the protection and defense of pack members by the Alpha, it was added to ensure that the rights of the Omega’s are protected not only in Law but without tradition of legal challenge. To a lesser extent that extends to Beta’s but there is no president for an Alpha. In Law for the challenge to be legal, there has to be proof obtained that a member of a pack has been unlawfully taken from the Pack, that they have not submitted willingly outside of heat. If the Luthors had won they would have needed to prove that supergirl had taken a Luthor Pack Alpha. Unwillingly this is normally ascertained by the police on the scene. If the Challenge is met, and the accused is the victor, they need to prove that either the Omega is their mate, that the Omega has willingly entered into the bond with them, and has accepted them as their Alpha. In which case the accused will be granted immunity from the death of the other Alpha. However this is the truth only for citizens of the united states of america, it is not yet known if Supergirl even if she is proven to have met and won a legitimate challenge would be free from prosecution, there have been cases of other nations citizens meeting challenged that have resulted in extradition or imprisonment”

“So supergirl wherever she is at the moment, is going to need to produce the Pack member, the Omega as a bonded mate of the supergirl Pack, and prove that she is a citizen of the United States to be protected under the 13th amendment. Could this be the long awaited reveal of who Supergirl really is?”

“She has two weeks to file and present or she will be considered a wanted fugitive, although there is not many people that will be able to contain the superpowered Alpha, or even if she will submit to the law of the land, after all she isn't even following her own standards now, since becoming an Alpha her vow to not kill has taken a back seat”

TMZ - Luthor a Demoted Alpha?

TMZ have reported on the Alpha Lena Luthor and her rise to success, the most prominent female Alpha in the country has been linked to many different Omega’s over the years until she met with the Super. TMZ have reported on the budding supercorp relationship for the past two years. Just over ten days ago the Super snatched Miss Luthor from the roof from Lex, and now she has met the challenge, has the SuperAlpha claimed the Super Luthor, relegating the Luthor to a life of a Beta?? Or are the reports that Lena Luthor is an Omega in Alpha clothing true? TMZ will pay for the first photo of the claimed Luthor.

Fox News Hannity

“So now we have a super powered Alpha unchecked in the country, the democratic left has really just handed the country over to the aliens, America is for americans, not for aliens the Amnesty act and the emancipation of the Omegas pushed forward for by the radical left have torn down the the foundations of this society, and now they have allowed an Alien to kill. Lillian Luthor, a respected Doctor and scientist who has fought for the rights of patriotic Americans, who warned of the alien invasion and single handedly sent home the vile invaders lays dead at the hand of an alien that she sought to protect us from……..”

Video footage of the death of Lillian Luthor ran as Hannity looked on, zooming in on the moment when Supergirl appeared to crush the woman's ribs with an elbow.

“..... the left are going to try to say that this was an accident that she tripped that she fell on her, but this is a premeditated action, she drops the elbow on her after kneeing her in the ribs previously, then when Lex Luthor tries to get her off striking her he is beaten by the super. Lex Luthor convicted of crimes by Liberal Left judges for trying to stop this before it started, taking the power from Superman tried to show the world how dangerous that the man of steel and the girl of steel are, was then subjected to a savage death, his throat ripped out clearly on camera, the taste of blood in her mouth supergirl looks enraged, this can not continue.”

Images of supergirl stood covered in blood, mouth smeared with blood, suir covered looking as though she could burn down the world played on the screen.

“Is this the look of a hero? No this is the alien that is planning on taking over the planet, bending the world to her will so that she can do as she wishes. Not in this country, not on our watch people need to call their congressperson and challenge Marsdin, Supergirl needs to be enemy number one, she needs to be stopped, the Left can not save her, Supergirl has killed two patriotic Americans and she needs to be taken out.”

National City Stands with Supergirl - Snapper Carr

Supergirl has been a member of the community in National City for many years, the Tribune has reported on her successes and failures with clarity and impartiality. Yesterday on the top of the CATCO building under an impenetrable dome of an undetermined nature, Supergirl attended a challenge set by the mass murderer Lex Luthor and his pardoned Xenaphobic mother. Whereas Lillian's contribution to the overturning of the attempted invasion of the Daxamites afforded her a Pardon, it has not wiped the slate clean of her rhetoric. A sentiment echoed by her son convicted of thirty one deaths following an attempt to permanently convert the earth's sun to a red star.

The constitutional law provides citizens of America to challenge unlawful servitude of Omega’s and the right of the Pack leader to challenge this. The outcome of a challenge once the facts are proven is considered a Lawful Challenge. The Death by Lawful challenge is not punishable by Law. This Law has never been tried with an Alien defendant or challenger, there are already calls for Supergirls identity and citizenship. This is not the first time a call for her Identity has been made or people questioning if Aliens have the same rights as Humans. The National City DA Daniel Rutter has said “there is no president for this in the state legislature and it may be a case that is taken fully to the supreme court to decide.”

Many of the defense attorneys are offering Pro Bono work on supergirls' cases. The chief of police in National City Mr Edward Kemp had this to say, “We will work the case as always and it will be down to the DA to decide if there is a need to prosecute, however no one is above the Law in National City”. Demonstrations and vigils have appeared throughout the city, Residents praying for the health and safe return of the heroine to the skies of the national city. Peaceful protests outside of City hall, calling for an immediate declaration of death by Lawful challenge. Chants of “National City stands behind Supergirl” “Time to protect our hero” and “no name needed we know who you are” echoing around the park and other gatherings throughout the city.

Firefighters, Police, medics and citizens alike are wearing the supergirl symbol on their right arm, in bold color, not willing to concede to her untimely demise. There has been no comment on the condition of the heroine who appeared lifeless after being shot several times by Lex Luthor. Although there is overwhelming support for the Heroine adopted by the city she chose to protect there are a number of small opposition rallies, led by Ben Lockward, “the city, the country and the world has payed for the protection of the super, the collateral damage is not covered by insurance and people are being left alone, destroyed by the protection of the few, Americans are suffering and supergirl is not being held accountable. It is time to send a message that she doesn't have free reign”. So far all protests have been peaceful although there is growing pressure on the president who has so far remained silent on this issue.

Alex and Lena: 

Alex and Lena had retreated to Alex’s office, she pulled out a bottle of scotch and filled two glasses, she handed one over to Lena and picked the other up before realising that she couldn't drink it. She put the glass back down and slumped into her chair. Lena had taken the glass and downed it in one, the burn down her throat giving her the familiar feeling but none of the comfort from it. She looked at Alex, who had not even taken a sip and raised her brow at the agent. Alex just pushed the glass towards Lena and motioned for her to have the other glass she picked up and downed it.

“So this is one of those times where we just sit and wait? How long is it going to be, do you think?”

“Well it will be a few hours in surgery at least before they can even start the solar treatment, I hate this, just waiting, every time it feels worse than the last, I drink, train, anything I just …..”

Alex slumped forward normally, she would have downed a few drinks and calmed herself, she would train, she would pause and throw herself into something. She wasn't able to be in there when things were this bad, agents would take her on, spar with her, she would run, box anything to keep her mind off this, but she was pregnant and that was not something she could do without confirmation, she still hadn't seen a doctor. God she wished that she would take the edge off. Lena knew there was something off with Alex before she even trailed off on her sentence, she had not drunk her drink, and there was something off with her scent, Omegas could smell others and Alex had a secondary scent there was only one option with this set of clues.

“How far along are you Alex?”

“What, I’m um I am not pregnant what are you talking about Lena?”

Alex sat up and looked at Lena, she had only spoken to Kara and Sam, and although both of them had a connection to Lena but neither would have said anything, this was her actions in a few moments of time with Lena, under the stress of Kara being hurt she had outed herself. She needed to get a grip on this, her normal routine, her normal behaviour was already altered, she needed to speak to J’onn and the others, it would mean desk duty, but she knew she couldn't hide it, Lena was smart sure but she didn't know Alex as well as the others, and well J’onn would probably only allow her to go on so long before pulling her anyway.

“Hey Alex I am not going to say anything, there is nothing wrong with it, I am happy for you, this is what you wanted and you're going to make an amazing mother, I just, I guess talking about something is better than this silence. It's ok, you don't have to talk to me about it, I can go.”

Lena stood and turned towards that door heading out of the office, she couldn't exactly walk around the secure building but she could always go sit in the waiting area, maybe work or something, she needed something that took her mind off this silence, this waiting, but she wanted to be there the moment anything happened with Kara, she couldn't believe that she was responsible for this situation. Her family had done this, they had taken down Kara because of her connection, she knew that combining with Kara would cause her problems, there was Kara thinking that not telling her would protect her. Who was protecting Kara, no one, not right now, Lex had set things perfectly, his insane and grotesque claim to her had caused him to go after the woman that she loved. Now Kara was fighting for her life because of Lena. she could feel the burn in her eyes and her heart rate increasing, she had to get away, her hand took the handle to open the door and Alex placed her hand on her arm.

“Hey Lena, I am sorry, It is just that no one knows, I haven't even told Alpha yet, I am just, it's new. Thank you though, I mean it's going to change everything, and I am not going to be there for Kara. I am not used to being helpless Lena, even as a simple Omega I have always been formidable and right now I just feel weak”

“Hey Alex there is nothing simple about being an Omega, it is the hardest position to be in, you have a genetic disposition to submit to almost everyone on the goddamn planet, but you lead this team, you have been strong and decisive and no one has been more fiercely loyal, you now, your Kara’s hero, she looks up to you, you may be an Omega but the most powerful person on the planet, not only looks up to you but listens to you, you are not a simple anything Alex”

Alex looked into the shining eyes of Lena, she looked close to tears, and softer than any other time, those kinds of looks were only ever reserved for Kara, Alex wondered if what she thought to be true about Lena was not, was this the secret that J’onn was on about? Was Lena not an Alpha, but what was she, she didn't have the scent of an Alpha, although she used to, this was something muted, but she realised that Maggie had muted her scent, was Lena a Beta, Kara had been attracted to Cat, her Alpha scent wasnt off putting to her, she liked strong females and Lena as an Alpha would have been perfect she wouldn't care if Lena was a Beta. Then the thought hit her how she had not seen it, Lena was trained, she was forceful, she lived in a family of Alpha’s but with Kara she was soft and sweet. Lena was an Omega, she would be the most powerful Omega in the world.

“You're an Omega too aren't you?”

Lena had thought that she would come out, she had told Lex that was her plan, she had been strong and defiant when it was a hologram, but then the moment that she was taken she was powerless, but it wasn't the Omega that was causing it, it was the trauma, when she was with Kara she had empowered her, let her take what she needed her own way. It didn't have to be rough and harsh it didn't have to be submission forced and taken, with Kara it had been equal. She looked at Alex, and a small curl appeared on her face, she decided that the way to do this was to start small.

“Yes, I was told to keep it secret since I was a child, I presented early and have been taking blockers and scent enhancers since then, I have only ever had one heat since then, my family were a family of Alphas, mother, father and Lex, it was shameful to be anything else. I don't feel that way any more.”

“You had a heat, when with Kara didn't you? I was there for her first rut, she has blocked herself since but you were missing for ten days, that's what she was keeping from me? I was so upset about the rejection I was not nice to her, and it hurt her, she is so strong, I have never seen an Alpha in their first rut turn down a willing Alpha, and well I know she would never have wanted to hurt you”

Lena looked at Alex, Kara was indeed special, she had been able to turn down Alex, and then when Lena needed her and wanted her, she was able to submit to Lena’s control, not only that but she had not told Alex what had happened, she had kept Lena’s secret. Just as she knew that she would. She smiled at Alex and nodded, and then noticed that Alex was moving towards her, she grabbed Lena for a hug, holding her close. Lena had not realised how much she needed to be held in that moment, the tears she was holding started to fall. She realised in that moment that she was not the only one crying.

“I love her Alex she has to be alright, I can't lose her not now, I can't go back to what I was”

“She will, just believe in that, she loves you, she will fight Lena, she will come back to us both.”

Cat and Olivia:

Cat had returned to the whitehouse the next day, she had spent the day with Carter, dipping in and out of her position and checking in with a variety of officials, checking the amendments, Carter had been working with her throughout the day he was the one that actually gave her the idea, Kara when within the dome was human, for all intensive purposes she was just as human as Lex, no powers no additional or enhanced abilities. Although she wasn't born on the planet, she had been given the Key to National City, it wasn't a birth certificate but it was the freedom of the city, maybe that would have been enough. Carter didn't think like a reporter, he didnt think like a lawyer, he thought like a child, a brilliant beautiful child but still innocent. It may be enough she would need to see what Olivia had planned, if there was nothing she could do, then maybe this would be a defense.

The white house was buzzing, people flying around the news playing in every office, CNN, CBC, FOX nothing that Cat felt was giving an accurate picture she really did pick the worst time to have sold her company. She moved through towards the Oval office, she wasn't sure what Olivia would be doing at the moment but she needed to find out what the current feeling was. She was going to have to make a press statement with questions, there would also need to be a statement from the president. She paused outside the oval office and looked at the chief of staff.

“Is she free? We need to discuss the upcoming press conference.”

“She is on a call, she has asked you go straight in”

Cat didn't wait for the sentence she just walked in through waving her hand dismissively. She didn't care who was in there, the door and sat in the chair opposite, waiting for Olivia to finish her call. She thanked Mr J’onzz and hung up, Cat was suddenly very interested in the phone call that she had come in on.

“How is she? What is the news”

“She was in surgery for seven hours they had to repair a laceration to her liver and remove bullets from her leg and shoulder, the final bullet had to be removed from her spine, they lost her a number of times but got her back, they will have to see how her healing works, but she is under sun lamps as we speak, she is a fighter Cat.”

Cat listened, there was damage to Kara that would have killed anyone else, she wondered whether surviving such an assault would discount her human defense, but she was glad to hear that she was healing, that she was under the lamps that would kick start her healing. She wished that she was able to head to National City to see her for herself but that was not something that she could do as Press Secretary, but she could get hold of Alex’s number or Lena, she was sure that one or the other would be with her the whole time, if not both, she was sure of two things when it came to Kara, when you loved her, times like this were easier when you could see her.

“What is the advice from the Lawyers and constitutional scholars? Is there anything that we can do to help with this situation, there is a minority of people out there calling for her deportation or incarceration, and possibly leniency if she outs herself, we can't allow her to do that. She will have nowhere to retreat to, she deserves better than that Olivia.”

“Cat you know that I am not going to just throw her to the wolves, it would be incredibly hypocritical. The information is that there is no president for this, there has been no known alien human challenges, and definitely not on live television. The amendments made means that there is the right of the Luthor’s to have challenged provided we can find the Omega in question, if we can not then it wouldn't be a legitimate challenge, in which case it will be a brawl. Meaning that regardless of the outcome it wouldn't be lawful. The other thing is we dont have her on the registry, she has not got citizenship, with either name, we can't grant it posthumously here, we can't actively change the law, or the process for supergirl. It will give too much power to the extremists, We can not sacrifice all the progress made for supergirl, she wouldn't want that. I have no issue with upsetting people but that is not the issue, it will give credence to voices like Lockwood who is gaining support in the house and the senate. The death of Lillian who was tipped as the next republican senate seat for National city on an anti alien platform is not helping, we do not want to pull them out of the woodwork and give them a louder voice.”

Cat listened that this was not what she wanted to hear and the president herself could do nothing. She understood the game of politics better than she wanted to, she also knew that this was Olivia’s second term and she would have ten weeks to use her pardon power if needed. The Laws had specifics and she needed to get her information in. She placed the folder on the desk and opened it. They talked through the information and it was decided that Cat would disseminate it as questions for the state legislature of National City, they called the conference and invited the normal suspects. Olivia had agreed that whatever happened, Supergirl could be removed, and provided she was able to remain unseen Olivia would pardon her, it wasn't perfect but it was the best plan B they had. The press gathered there seemed to be many more than normal, they were filling the press room, as Olivia moved through the curtain and out to the podium. The room fell into silence as she spoke about the incident.

“In a world where we are moving towards integration and a more civilised way to conduct ourselves, we do not normally televise challenges, much like the secondary gender and the time at which we present it is normally a private event. The use of media and social media has meant that this is more present in our minds, and more vivid, it doesn't change what it was. The Luthor’s offered a challenge and it was answered, currently there are two people dead, possibly three, the televisation of this challenge doesn't mean that it needs to be handled in any way that is different. We are a country built on law and order, the constitution protects the rights to publish what we want and to voice our opinions. However it is the rule of Law that will work this situation to fruition. As your president I am sworn to uphold the constitution of the country. As the leader of the greatest nation in the free world, I have every faith in the Lawmakers to look at this swiftly and fairly. The Nation will be watching.”

Olivia moved off the podium and the press went wild, Cat knew that Olivia was tied officially but she was sure that she would be taking an interest in this and would do what she needed to if it came to it. Cat walked out and took the podium for Questions. She stood at the podium and looked out around the crowd, pursing her lips and raising a brow, waitin for the room to still. She reiterated the president's statement and then called for questions.

“Miss Grant, is supergirl on the register does she have citizenship”

“Supergirl has been living amongst us for a number of years, she had worked for the people of America and the world, she had the Key to National City the location of the alleged challenge and had freedom of a number of other countries across the world and cities across our great nation, she is not a citizen of America but one of the world, no one can lay claim to her, she is her own hero”

The room filled with chattering, Cat was not sure if this would help, after all she had just told the press that she was not a citizen but gave the freedom of the Mayor of the national city to treat her as such. She pointed to another reporter waiting for her next question, she had things she wanted to say, she never thought she would be here, discussing the possibility that Supergirl could be made a national enemy. She couldn't allow the likes of Lockwood to win.

“Is there any credence to Ben Lockwards assertion that just like the demolition of private property Supergirl will not be held accountable for her actions of the roof.”

“The right to free speech doesn't always give way to good independent thought, supergirl holds herself accountable, she works hard to rebuild and keep us safe, if an alien destroys your home and she stops them, it is the alien that is to blame for the destruction, not the person that stops more destruction. We only deal with facts at the whitehouse not rhetoric and conjecture, move on”

Cat fixed the reporter with a stare and then looked about the waving hands picking the next eager face.

“Is she protected by the 13th Amendment? Is there an Omega in question? Does her Alien heritage discount the challenge?”

“I generally answer one question at a time, the thirteenth amendment is to protect Omegas as part of the emancipation brought into Law by the POTUS. This is the first challenge that has been televised and the presidents have not been tested, we will be looking to the leaders and Lawmakers of the great City to try this case, however Lex Luthor used his red sun technology to discount supergirls abilities, she was as human as the Luthors”

People continued to ask the same style of question over and over, wanting to get Cat to give something away she continued to put it back to the courts, the legislatures, to interpret the constitution, the amnesty and emancipation bills that have been written in by congress. She was about to leave the podium when there was one final voice.

“Perry White Daily Planet. Superman, or Kal-El has given his name, registered and although there have been deaths there has never been a misuse of power, he is a Beta, safe and not prone to fits of emotion or charged by a rut, how can the people trust a female Alpha with super powers”

Cat had dealt with the misogyny of this man for many years and this was personal on many fronts, not only had he tried to belittle her he was now attacking her heroine, she branded supergirl held her accountable and supported her through Red K and all manner of mistakes, he was not taking her down and he wasn't taking Kara either.

“Kal-El arrived as a baby and was named by humans, lived with humans and is on the register, Supergirl arrived much later and has been here for fifteen years, she had never shown signs of instability without intervention, and on top of this there would have been possibly one hundred and eighty ruts we have not seen her raging around the world, female Alphas have more self control than you give credit for, tell me Petty does that bother you? There being a female Alpha that has shown no signs of instability, no need to challenge every male on the planet and only responded when challenged? Is the teachings from your own Lois Lane about the culture of Krypton being proved correct somehow offend you? Wasn't it your own publications that asserted an Omega rule over the house of El, that regardless of gender first or second has no standing in that world? Your own reporter that started the movements that supported the emancipation bull? Would you rather diminish the reputation of a hero, a female alpha, are you happy to diminish your own reporting, your own publications legitimacy and standing to forward your conservative views on just who should be in charge, does a female Alpha as a hero threaten your own feeling of superiority? Before you front the demolition of this nation, the hero that has saved us, and the foundation of law and order, remember that your publication was the one that forged the platform on which the bill was signed. No more questions”


	13. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some violence inside

Choices:

Kara and Lena: 

Lena had plenty of time to think while she sat next to Kara’s bed, plenty of time to think about life without her, something that she never wanted to go through, she had plenty of time to think about the problems that were facing Kara when she woke up. She had been keeping an eye on the news and there were a number of challenges to the legitimacy of the challenge. Some of that lay with Lena herself, the shame of the Luthor’s was that she was an Omega but she didn't feel that this was shameful, the things that the Luthors had done was. However even if she came out as an Omega without Kara claiming her there would be a question over the legitimacy. That was something else she was contemplating, because she was in love with Kara and didn't want to hide that any more, but it was Supergirl that answered the challenge, which meant she would have to be claimed by her. Kara was finally awake and following tears and healing sharing time with her and Alex it was finally time to talk to Kara. 

“Kara, there are some things that we need to talk about, I know that you have seen what is going on now, but we are in this together, I meant what I said, I love you, but more than that I am in love with you and I have been for a long time, I just didn't think it could work, because of the lies. I don’t mean yours I mean mine.”

Kara hated recovering, not just because of the pain but because she felt stuck and she was not someone who liked to be stuck when there were problems that needed sorting. She had little time alone, Alex and Lena had been there which she appreciated, it meant that she was not alone, she hated that even more. They had explained what was happening, she was given access to a tablet to look at what was going on for herself and she could only see two options. Either the end of Supergirl or of Kara Danvers. The options were not good on either side and they would both be difficult for her, if she stopped being Supergirl then she wouldn't be able to help when there were issues. If she told the truth she would lose Kara, because there would be no place for the reporter when everyone knew the truth. She looked into the emerald eyes that were gazing at her and speaking her heart swelled at Lena’s declaration it was the first time without any hormones from the heat and she could see this was all Lena.

“I love you too, I thought you were an Alpha and here that isn't as acceptable as it was on Krypton, I wanted to be with you but I didn't know if two Alpha’s would work. I understand why you lied and I am not worried about that, I want to be with you Lena, but right now, I feel that I have to choose between Kara and Supergirl. My choices seem clear, either supergirl dies, or I am going to lose my life as Kara. I don't know how to begin to decide this.”

“So that is all the options you can see? What about my choices in this? I was planning to tell the world that I was an Omega, that will make the challenge legitimate on Lex’s side and that is half the battle, the other part will be staking your claim, if you want to that is, you could claim me and then you will be defending your claim.”

Kara looked at her a little stunned by the information from Lena, but her heart was breaking at the look on her face as she looked away with the final statement. Did Lena think that she wasn't wanted, that she didn't want to be with her, it was something that Kara wanted more than anything in the world, as for claiming her, she didn't think that Lena would want that, not after what the Luthors had done to her. She reached out and tilted Lena’s face to look back to her, those beautiful mesmerising eyes glassy with unleashed tears.

“Lena, Zhao, I would want nothing more than to be with you, on krypton we had a bonding ceremony we didn't claim each other, it was considered diminishing for the other, like they were less than, and there is nothing less than about you my Zhao. To claim you I would have to be dominating you, knotting you and then bite you to cement the claim. I don't want to put you through that not after what happened. You were so afraid that I would do that, I never even contemplated that you would want that, I would have to be a full Alpha to claim you, I don't ever want you to be afraid with me”

“I am not afraid of you Kara, I never have been. I wouldn't feel that I am less than with you, being claimed would be coming home, I know that my mind and my body reacted differently, but the people that did this to me can no longer hurt me, I am safe, thanks to you, being with you was the best moment of my life, I felt loved in a way that has never happened before. I want you to think about this, you are not alone any more, the people are mostly behind you, the DEO and you will always have Alex and me, you don't have to make this choice alone.”

Kara smiled at Lena and muttered El-Myarah Zhao as she pulled her a little closer, kissing her softly, there was nothing to say at that moment that would have been more meaningful than the kiss that she placed on her lips. Lena’s eyes fluttered closed as she looped her arms around her neck kissing her back. The kiss started softly and then as a small moan came from Kara Lena used the opportunity to add her tongue to the kiss, licking into Kara’s mouth and stroking her tongue. Kara pulled her onto her lap and joined in a rhythmic dance, there was a playful dance, not seeking any dominance, just reveling in the moment that they could enjoy the kiss. As the passion built within them soft moans began to slip from each of them. Lena scratched at her neck, and pulled her shoulders. Kara’s hands moved to her hips and pulled her closer still. The kiss lasted until Lena could hardly breath her head fuzzy with the feeling of Kara’s lips and the lack of oxygen, she pulled back and rested her head onto Karas forehead.

“What is Zhao?”

Kara loved the way the native word sounded as it came from lena, the word was played on her tongue and caressed with perfect inflection and cadence, that caused her to shiver lightly with the excitement, she could feel the way that her heart and body reacted to it and smiled brightly as a soft pink blush dusted her cheeks.

“That is the most beautiful sound I have ever heard, you speaking Kryptonian is amazing and stimulating. The word is for love, but it isn't a familial love, it is a romantic love, normally used between partners, and people who break with Kryptonian tradition because they have developed feelings of desire, and long for the other. Even at the end there were people in society that loved deeply and with passion”

Lena couldn't help the way that her lip curled or her brow raised at the comment, Kara had always believed in her home, her culture and her heritage, she was now showing reverence for a smaller part of her world that was more like earth. She was also telling her that she wanted her, deeply. Lena was more set now in her own decisions, but she wanted to do this right, do it together, she pulled back and looked at her.

“I want to be with you and I want to be yours Kara, in every sense of the word, if you want to fight this I am behind you, I will hold a conference and tell the world who the Omega is, I will proudly wear your mark, and I will help you in any way I can, I will support whatever you want to do about your status, I don't want you to lose Kara Danvers, or Supergirl they are both part of you.”

“My concern is if I claim you as Supergirl, you may be a target. If i claim you as Kara Danvers, then supergirl didn't have the right to defend the challenge. Either way could mean that it will only be a matter of time before Kara Danvers and Supergirl are linked, because neither of my persona’s ever want to be parted from you.”

“Supergirl was called to the challenge not Kara, if we can prove that there was a reason for him claiming Supergirl took me, that was on behalf of Kara maybe we can have it all?”

Kara watched as a familiar look flashed over Lena’s face, it was the look she had when she had finally worked out the answer to a riddle, or solved an equation. She knew that Lena had a plan, she smiled at her and kissed her head. Knowing that when she had finished formulating her brilliant Lena would have a third option for the problem that they were facing.

Alex and Sara: 

Kara had woken up and healed, she was back to herself and Alex finally relaxed into her own issues, Sam had been great but she had someone that she needed to speak to. She wasn't sure exactly how to get hold of the right Sara, but she knew the only option was to get Cisco to put in a request. She used the communicator to let Cisco know that she needed to speak to Sara from the wedding. She waited in her apartment, giving the date and time she didn't want Sara just jumping in, not when she was showing, not when the baby was here, not if her and Sam were together, she wanted to talk but she wanted to open up about this on her terms. She paced around the apartment, as the time drew closer she wished that she could just have a drink to settle her nerves, the thought of Sara wanting to claim her was not something that she was prepared for, and it was not what she wanted for her and the pup she was carrying. She paced a little more before there was a light flash and Sara was standing in the room, she was right in Alex’s path she almost collided with her stopping just short.

“Wow hold up there red, not even a hello or a drink first, are you that eager for a second go?”

Sara tilted her head and looked at Alex, she was a bundle of nerves not in heat, she was clearly anxious and something was going on, she knew about the issue with Kara, after all she had knowledge of a lot of things stretching for years to come, and years gone by, she couldn't quite place what it was to start, but there was something off with her scent, almost like a partial claim on her, she didn't bite Alex, not to claim her, so this was another Alphas doing. Had they tried to claim her and Alex fought her off? Did she need help, there was a strange need to protect Alex in that moment and her smirk dropped, changing to a look of concern.

“Hey Alex, I'm just teasing how about you sit down and tell me what is going on, is there a special issue that needs additional help?”

Alex took a breath she could feel the shift in the scent of the other woman, something a little more protective and predatory, she knew it was the scent from her pregnancy, Maggie had told her that when an Alpha sires a pup they naturally become more like that, their inner Alpha takes over and there is a need to make sure that everyone is safe. She didn't like the way this was moving, she hoped that Sara wasn't close to a Rut she wouldn't be able to resist the urge to mark and claim her. So many people ended up in relationships that didn't work like this. Accidental knotting followed by a rut based foray and a claiming without permission. She sat away from her, on the chair, giving Sara the option of the other chair or the couch either way they would have some distance.

“Thanks for coming Sara, I have something that I need to discuss with you, I have made my choice and I am going to hope that you will respect that, and then your choice I will respect in return.”

“Alex so serious, I mean there are no Nazi’s and not imminent danger, I thought we were friends why so formal? I said I am here to help.”

Alex ran her hand through her hair and over the back of her neck she needed to calm herself and just get this out, she knew that Sara was a hero, that she had a life that was not really conducive to a home life. Alex wanted to be with Sam, she was happy to have Sara play a part but only with the pup.

“I am pregnant Sara, you are the only person that has ever knotted me so the pup is yours, I am dating a woman, she has a daughter and is happy to be with me, I am happy that I have what I wanted, a family, a person to share it with, and I don't plan on changing that to a different woman. I am not here asking for you to be with me, I am giving you the option to be in the child's life.”

Sara had not expected that, she had not seen it coming, she had known that Alex had a kid in the future, but she never knew who the other mother or father was, it had been during her relationship with Ava that she found out about Alex, she thought about the timing but Alex convincingly told her that it was not hers. She raised her brow and looked at the woman in question. She stood and walked over to the side where she saw a bottle and a glass. Taking a shot to give herself a moment to contemplate this, it was clear that she had already made her own decision before she had even known about the child. She looked back to Alex and took a breath.

“Alex, this is probably going to give you a headache. It is the natural reaction to what I am going to say. The next time you see me I am going to be with a woman called Ava and I am happy, chronologically at that point I will be thirty four, the me that is here today is technically over two hundred, however the time on the wave rider isn't exactly the same. Now because of the seriousness of the actions at the wedding I wanted to be as good as I could be, and I waited to go there until I was sure I had the skill. I have met our pup, once or twice, but never as her mother, because you told me that she wasn't mine.”

Alex looked at her and blinked a little, that was a lot of information, that ment that Sara knew about her child, and had for a long time, but had never known it was hers, how is that possible? What had changed, if this was the past and Alex was telling her then she should know, but this is Sara from the future and she didn't know until now. Sara was right this was going to give her a headache. She wasn't in the place to work this all out right now the past couple of weeks had been quite the emotional stress and lack of sleep. First Kara goes missing and then the challenge.

“Hold up, I am not going to understand all the ins and outs but that doesn't change my confusion here, why would I lie to you about it? I am fine with you being in his? Her? Life, I just don't want us to be together, I don't want you to think this means you need to claim me?”

“Ok Alex, you are not getting any future information from me about your future, but the fact that I didn't know means that I already made the decision, In this time I am happy, and I haven’t had a pup in a number of years, having my own settles me down a little, but living out of time poses its problems. I will visit our pup, I want to be involved, but only the me from this time or later, I can't risk changing my past, so you need to promise me that you will not tell me, there must be no confusion of the time lines, until a week ago We had not slept together, I am with someone else and that would cause issues, Ava understands but it could still be a little straining, also it could change the choices I made in my past.”

Sara smiled, she would be able to spend time with her pup, she liked Sam, she was a good mom, and she liked seeing Alex happy. She watched and waited for Alex to agree. Then she took out a communicator.

“This will give you the ability to put dates and times in, so I can be a part of our pups life. I would like to be at the birth, the scans, birthdays and other times, just put in the dates using this and I will know I am ok to visit, and what is happening ok. This communicator will only add items to my timeline. It won't confuse the younger me. Do we have a deal?”

“Yes Sara we have a deal, I am so glad that you are happy with this, Sam will be the other mom, but you will also, our child will be lucky to have such strong women in her life.”

Kara and Kal:

Under the cover of darkness Kara flew from National city to see Kal at the kent farm, supergirl had not been seen since the incident and rumors were building that she didn't survive the challenge. More radical people were suggesting that she was going dark to avoid prosecution. There was still a lot of support and there were petitions and protests, thankfully peaceful no matter how hard the children of liberty pushed. Lena’s plan was brilliant but not fool proof. She had made the decision to try for everything, to have it all. She once believed that she was sent here to protect Kal and nothing else, when that had not happened she found purpose helping to save the world that she now called home. In neither plan had she really thought that she would be able to find love and have a normal life. This was being offered with Lena’s plan but if it didn't work then there were other people that could be affected. She landed at the farm and started to walk to the door, the new suit was amazingly controlled by her glasses and giving her pants, a must now. Not that she planned to go flying around in a rut but if she was needed then she wouldn't let people down.

As she made her way to the house she could hear Kal and Lois talking, they were here, she hadn't called ahead, she needed to make sure that it was safe, with so many people looking for a limp of heroin. She knocked on the door and the chatting stopped Lois opening the door and smiling brightly before pulling Kara in for a hug.

“Kara, I am so glad to see you, I mean J’onn updated us on your status but there is nothing like seeing that bright smile in the flesh, come in, I have just made Pizza, your probably hungry after flying over”

Kara smiled and nodded heading into the house there was a hug from Kal too and they sat down eating. There was some casual conversation before things turned to the current problems, Clarks simple answer was to register, to give the president her name and show that she was a citizen. Lois was the first to jump in and defend her, reminding Clark that there was no correlation between his Earth name and his Kryptonian, however the only difference was Kara’s surname, it wouldn't take long before the link was made. After all Kara Danvers was a reporter and a public person, and Supergirl and Kara had the same group around her, it would out everyone. 

“We have a plan, and if it works then I will not have to out myself or anyone else. Kara Danvers will claim Lena Luthor, and nothing will change. If Supergirl and Kara Danvers become one, then it will be clear that Supergirl has claimed Lena and Kara will be no more. We have another option for me. It isn't perfect but it will still give me a life outside of being a hero.”

There was a change in the atmosphere in the room, Kara could feel the pending challenge in the air, Lois looked nervous, a look that she had not seen on the reporters face more than a couple of times, Kara stood her heckles rising at the charged atmosphere, she would not be pushed on this, she would not be challenged,this was a decision that was made with Lena, supported by Alex, Eliza and J’onn. Her family were behind her, but once again she could sense that her blood, her family from another life, was not. She looked at him and pointed at the door, there was no need to have this argument in a closed space. As soon as Clark stepped outside he started, his voice thick and aggressive.

“You can not claim Lena Luthor, this is not the way of our people we do not claim each other, we respect each other and match. We are not ruled by this primal biology, have you forgotten who you are Kara?”

“What do you know of Krypton, you were a baby, you have no idea about the reality of being a kryptonian, you have learned from crystals, history written in hindsight and to paint the planet in the light of Rao, so much is missing from them. By Rao Kal, you wouldn't even be here without that Primal biology, your father claimed your mother and you were born not created, don't stand there and pretend that this is about our traditions.”

Clark looked at her, she had been injured, she was not at full power, if there was any time that he could defeat her in a challenge it would be now, he would not stand for this, he would not be dictated to any more. He squared his shoulders and looked at Kara. trying to gage the best action to take over the house of EL and lead it how it should be. From what he learned from the crystals, what she was proposing would have consequences for him that he was not prepared to submit to.

“I am Kal-El from the great and noble house of El, our house is the closest thing to royalty that krypton had and now you as the so called leader of the house want me to bow, not just to you, but to a human, an Omega, a Luthor, what the hell are you thinking Kara, you can not taint our noble house with that, she isn't even a good human, not even from a good family. I will never bow to her, she will not take the place as the joint leader of the house of El, never”

Kara looked at him, her face hardening as he expressed a direct and verbal challenge to her. Did he really think that she couldn't defend the honor of her Zhao, the honor of her house, her people and her culture. She had defeated him not once but twice, she may have been hurt recently, flared twice but he would not win. How arrogant and foolish of him to think that he could challenge her now, that her recent battles would leave her open to fall at the hands of her baby cousin.

“Lena is my mate, you don't want to disrespect her, I will not be challenged by you Kal, I have defeated you twice already. I am the leader of the house of El you will fall in line, or this will be the last contest we have.”

Clark flew at her and tried to connect his fist, she moved out of the way and took up a fighting stance. The growl ripped through her body as her internal Alpha made its presence known, Kal faltered and turned. Kara could hear Lois screaming in the background but that was not going to deter her now. Lois watched the scene unfold her heart racing her voice screaming out for them to stop. The fight was fast, ferocious and mostly a blur, each time Kara caught Clark with a good hit he would skid along the floor, before getting up and speeding back at her, each time Lois saw more and more damage to his face, he was a little slower to get up and he was holding his side. Her heart was racing and she didn't know what to do.

She watched as heat vision connected from each of them, Kara pushing him back as she growled. The heat vision stopped and Clark sped forward, she didn't see the punch but Clark flew up into the sky spinning out of control, Kara shot after him and the next thing she knew he was on the floor with karas hand at his throat he was barely conscious, bleeding and clearly defeated. Kara screamed at him in Kryptonian as her nails were pressing into his throat. Kara’s face was twisted in anger and sadness, Lois moved forward.

“Kara please stop, I am pregnant, we are going to have a pup, I need him, I love him, I know that he has some rough edges but he has made progress, please don’t kill him, that is not your way, please Kara.”

Kara stopped and eased off with her grip, looking at Lois and tilting her head the small flutter of a heart beat inside her was just audible, how had she missed it before. It didn't change the dishonor of Clark, he didn't want to bow to Lena, he didn't have to, the custom was not often performed on Krypton but she had the right, as the leader of the house to add or remove anyone that didn't hold the values and principles of the house. Kara drew a swirling symbol in the dirt, and looked at Kal-Van, it was still a noble house, not much was known of Kal’s grandfather but he was a scientist. It was noble but it wasn't a great house, it was time that the attitude and entitlement that Kal felt was removed, if he wanted to be the head of a house do badly then that was who he would now be, she ripped the symbol from his chest and looked at him.

“You are no longer a member of the house of El, you want to be alone, you want to lead, now you are, and you can, you no longer have any claim to the fortress or the house of El, you are no longer family, any child you have will be living under the crest of Van, they may partition to be reinstated to the house of El if they show to be more noble than their father, you will not challenge me again, next time I will not be as lenient. Van was a noble house don't diminish it the way you have tried with El. I do this for you Lois, I hope one day he will be the man you deserve”

Kara took to the sky taking the crest with her.


	14. Defending a Challenge:

Defending a Challenge:

Lena: 

Lena was standing just inside the tent to the back of the podium, there were more press currently sitting, and standing waiting for her arrival than she had ever seen in her tenure as CEO. Never before had there been so much interest in what she had to say. She understood that this was something that was not the norm, there was no new invention, no naming or new direction, this was the bread and butter of all news reporters. Scandal in the Luthor family, the first speech the first sighting of the youngest Luthor since the challenge and the fight on the top of CATCO. She wrung her hands as she paced, she had gone over this speech over and over, digging her nails into the palms and picking at her nails. This wasn't something that she would ever enjoy, she didn't like the press interest, and she had hidden the truth for so long that this was like shining a bright light into her soul.

She had to do this alone, she had to do this, the only thing that was a saving grace is that front and centre would be Kara Danvers. There were already people crowding the area, protesters, signs for and against supergirl, she had hoped that they wouldn't need to deal with this all in one go, but there was nothing like ripping the band aid off quickly. Supergirl was alive, everyone knew that now, she had been spotted in the skys, and although she had not taken any questions she had been seen with the defense team. J’onn was on standby to fly over when her and Kara were on stage later. Hoping that they could save all aspects of Kara. it was time for her to go out on stage and she took a deep breath as she stepped out, she saw Alex and Sam, who smiled and nodded at her, Alex had become a confidant recently, it was nice to have another friend in the city. She stepped to the podium and waited for the crowd to quieten.

“Ladies and Gentlemen of the press, I have a statement for you all pertaining to the events on the roof of CATCO a little over a week ago. I may take limited questions but be respectful or I will end the conference.”

There were flashing and cameras people talking amongst themselves after her opening statements. She looked out and raised her brow, squaring her jaw and stared down the few people that were still talking. The crowd stilled once more waiting for her to continue.

“Lillian and Lex Luthor challenged supergirl under amendment 13 of the constitution. Claiming that they had a member of their Pack taken against their will, and that they were within their rights to challenge for the return of that Pack member. There has been much speculation about the genealogy of the Luthor Family and the secondary genders of the members of the Pack. Although this is normally considered private or privileged information, as the only living Luthor I have decided that this is not the time for speculation to run, or for family privacy and pride to take president over the life of National Cities hero”

There was an uproar, in the crowd, flashing and people talking, news crews commenting and various chants from the protestors, Save our hero, Make her accountable, uphold the constitution, recognise all americans. Lena took a studying breath as she looked out the NCPD trying to quieten the protestors, Lena waited until there was an opportunity for speech and took a breath before she started to speak once more.

“Lionel Luthor, was an Alpha, he was my biological father, when my mother passed, I was brought to the Luthor home and Adopted by Lillian into the family. Lillian Luthor was an Alpha, Lex was her son. Lex was also a Luthor, he was my cousin, My father Lionel had a sister she was an Omega, she was hidden by the family as she was seen as a weakness to the family of Alpha’s. When I presented as an Omega, it wasn't possible to hide me away because of the very public adoption, at this point I was given suppressants and specialist enhancers so that I would not bring the perceived weakness to the Luthor name. As the only living child of Lional Luthor I am the rightful air to LCorp the company founded by Lional and I am the Omega that my adoptive mother and cousin claimed had been removed against her will.”

The crowd went wild and there was more flashing, the police moved closer to the podium to try and maintain order, questions were being shouted at the podium. “Miss Luthor, were you taken by Supergirl” “Miss Luthor are you and supergirl together” “Miss luthor how do you feel about the death of your family” “miss luthor are you going to bond with Supergirl” “supergirl is an Alpha will that mean super pups” Lena just stood waiting for the crowd to finally quieten.

“I have a little more to my statement that may answer some of those questions but any more interruptions and that will be all you're getting. Now ten days prior to the challenge, I was being threatened by my cousin. He believed that I was about to go against the Packs wishes and let the world know that I am an Omega, but the thing he found more unpalatable was that he believed this was so I could be with Supergirl. He has not made any concessions around his hatred for the Kryptonians, and it was unacceptable to him. He would not listen to me, he didn't believe that I could work with Supergirl in the first place, and he didn't believe that she had not claimed me. This position was solidified when Supergirl rescued me, seriously injuring herself in the process. Lex picked this time to challenge his mother and take control and then challenge supergirl under a red sun in an uneven matchup, one human Alpha against two, the autopsy showed the previous injuries that caused the death of Lillian when she collided with Supergirl. I am not in a relationship with Supergirl, but there is an Alpha that I am in a relationship with. That is all I am going to say.”

“Miss Luthor who is the Alpha?” “Miss Luthor are you going to speak on behalf of supergirl?” “Miss Luthor why did supergirl accept the challenge?” “who are you dating?”

“I am not at liberty to answer that, until my Alpha is ready to publicly claim me, that is all”

Kara stood from the center of the first row and walked up to the steps, she was let through and walked on to the stage, and over to Lena with a soft smile, Lena smiled back and held out her hand. As Kara took her hand she pulled Lena into a hug. She stood at the podium and smiled out at the crowd. Bending on one knee she opened the box containing the collar, she didn't really want to do this part, she would have preferred a cuff a traditional Kryptonian symbol but that wouldn't work in this case, it was ornate and matched Lena’s eyes but still it was a claim. Lena smiled and took the collar, placing it around her neck and fastening it. Kara stood and pulled her into a searing kiss, grabbing her ass possessively, as Supergirl flew over head, pausing above the stage.

“No more questions, but If you wait I believe supergirl is planning a visit.”

The press was in uproar, Kara was sure that Snapper was about to have a heart attack, as they left the stage. Heading into LCorp, they went straight to the elevator and up to Lena’s office.  
s was in uproar  
Supergirl:

Kara had gone up to the roof and waited watching the scene below and waited, J’onn had flown away and she was just waiting for her signal. The cars pulled up and the legal team got out heading to the podium. They took their positions and waited for Supergirl to arrive, the lead standing at the podium. 

“When our client found out that Miss Luthor was holding a press conference today she wanted to speak to you all, there will be no questions for Supergirl herself but we may take a few. Now if you can just be patient I believe that she is in the area, so supergirl I know you're listening, I believe the press are waiting for you.”

Kara had waited for the sign and when it came she rounded the building and headed down to the stage. She landed softly in the middle of the stage looking at Alex and smiling. Sam squeezed Alex’s hand. She was glad that if this went badly Alex would have Sam, it would be difficult to be around Alex without being Kara, but she wouldn't risk everyone. The protesters started chanting about reparations and taking responsibilities. Kara just moved to the podium and smiled softly at the crowd.

“I am speaking to you today, against the advice of my legal team because when someone stands up for you like Lena has just done for me, you acknowledge that, you celebrate your friendships and you honor the hope that they give you. Lena Luthor is one of the strongest women I have ever met, she has defended me and this city. She had worked with me countless times, both in the light and behind the scenes. If it was not for her I would have been dead, and you would be all living under the rule of Daxam.”

Kara paused and looked at the team with her, and held out the statement that they had prepared. She was not sure that this was the best way to do this, she was better speaking from the heart, that was how she had always done things. Cat always told her that she inspired people, but that inspiration came from within not from a script given to her, she looked down at the sheets and saw a familiar note in the corner. Cat had written this for her, something inside her felt stronger she wasn't alone, even though she couldn't be with her Cat was there, even though she couldn't publicly support her, she was there. Filled with renewed hope she placed the statement on the podium and started to read.

“On Krypton the secondary genders didn't have a place in our society, although they were present they didn't have an effect on what your position was in society. When Krypton was destroyed I had to watch as my world, my family and my life disintegrated and cooled as space took back my corner of the galaxy, this created a dark place in my heart. It hurts me every day…….

…...When I came here it was a shock, I had not presented on Krypton and had only just started to learn about the biological history of my planet, we used to be a lot like humans, we had no powers, we were like humans, with the same limitation and dangers as you face, we had children naturally and the secondary genders had the same impact as here. However my understanding was limited, I have learned that it is still a part of this rich culture and planet that I am proud to call home. Here I have advantages that I have used to try and help as a thank you for giving me somewhere new to live. Every life I touch, every person I have saved makes the pain a little less knowing that someone is not losing a loved one……

…...The times have changed since I first arrived and there are more rights for the different secondary genders. Omegas like Lena Luthor have shown that they are more than what they appear, thanks to her bravery and her protectiveness I am alive, when she was in danger I went to her aid. This prompted the actions of Lex Luthor to attack his mother and challenge me. Even though he challenged the wrong person I took responsibility for my actions that caused the problem, and attended…….

…..It saddened me that he wouldn't listen and that his previous attack of Lillian Luthor caused an accident to end her life. Under Lex’s dome I was the same fragile person I was on Krypton. Even as a human I still weigh too much to land on broken ribs. Lillian's death was an accident that could have been avoided and it saddens me, but even I can not prevent every accident…..

I had completed the challenge, Lex was defeated but I was not going to kill him, I had walked away, to take down the dome, to take him to custody and put an end to the situation. He was not happy with this outcome, he shot me four times and I fought back, this is what any reasonable person would do when their life was threatened……

…...I have always held myself to a high standard, and honored the belief that all life is precious and that is why I don't take life away. When I was drugged I didn't, when I have presented I haven't, however the most basic of human impulses is to preserve your own life, on that roof i was a human fighting for my life and it was not a choice it was an instinct…..

…..When I have had the choice, faced with a situation where I was in danger, that I could die, when it was my life or the people of the city, or the world I have made the choice to willingly give myself. It is not that I am a martyr it is not that I don't want to live, I do but the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few or the one…..

….They were all choices, what happened on that roof was instinct and it saddens me that for all my control, for all my choices that one moment of instinctual survival meant that Lex died, no matter what he had done he was a human being and I will feel the weight of that moment forever. His death has added to the dark place in my heart, and I will hold this pain with the pain of my world and use it to fight harder for the world I have chosen.”

Kara folded the paper and handed it back. Cat had given her places to pause, places to think, she smiled at the man and turned back to the mic, holding her hand up at the man about to take her place.

“I started off script and I will end the same. I do carry the pain and loss of every life, everyone on krypton, every person I couldn't save, and now the loss of both Luthors. I also carry love, I have met people from all walks of life, all genders and from all planets, I have had the privilege to help people, and they in turn help me. People who I have met I feel them with me, their advice, their strength, their love and acceptance, that is what gives me the course and hope that I will make a difference, and that is what chases away the darkness and allows me to soar. Even when you are not near I carry each and every light in my heart and I thank you for your support.”

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she took to the sky. The crowd erupted once more and the noise of the legal team taking questions decreased the further she got from the scene.

Supreme court:

The legal team had managed to argue for the case to be moved straight to supreme court, noting that whatever the outcome there would be challenges until it was before them, they would always have the last word then needed to be the ones to set the precedent for it. The prosecution put up a hard case, that with no name on record she was not a citizen, if she was not a citizen she didn't have the rights. So she couldn't answer a challenge, they asserted that this was the main point of the case, that she didn't have the rights to be protected under the natural challenge rules. They then spoke to the court about the assumption that even if she was the challenge was not legitimate as Supergirl was not the person that had claimed Lena Luthor. They asserted that even if you took the position that she resided in the city under an assumed name, paid taxes and had a legitimate pseudonym that the defence produced, she was not Kara Danvers, and as such the right to challenge was not hers. They played the video and went through in slow detail showing her stumbling and falling into Lillian, a video of her fighting with others and changing her trajectory to prevent injury. Showing that this was a choice. Then the way she had ripped the throat of Lex out with her teeth, zooming in on the anger on her face. They moved to have her charged with two counts of first degree murder, and immediate exradition.

Kara sat in the court and listened, they made a case that she was a violent premeditated killer, that she didn't have the rights of other aliens and definitely not the right of a human. It hurt her, she had tried to protect people and this was not her finest moment, she had wanted to kill him, not that she could say that, what he had done to Lena was unthinkable. She had burned with anger that he could do this to her, that she could, but she had tried not to kill them in the moment, she tried not to lose herself, to legitimize his belief that the Alpha had the right to do as it pleased, that aliens were dangerous. The thoughts of Lena’s story ran in her mind and she couldn't believe that after everything, Lena was still so good. It was that, that thought that Lena was stronger than them, that she was good, that was what had stopped her, yet still they ended up dead. She found it hard to be adequately remorseful, she felt that the world was better without them, but that wasn't her choice to make. Listening to this had made her feel like a monster. 

It was finally the defense's turn. They spoke about having millions of people willing to speak to their clients character, her control, her love and her values, instead he just presented the petition the last count was two billion signatures. The first witness was the mayor. They asked a number of questions about the processes and the procedures following an incident, the decision to give supergirl the key and the difference that she had made to the city, her personal contributions.

“One final question Mr Major, what does it mean for the city according to state Law for someone to be in possession of the key to the city?”

“Well it is largely a ceremonial procedure for people of great valor, or visiting dignitaries, giving them the freedom to come and go within the city and the protection and hospitality of the leaders. However Supergirls was given special creedence, the state legislator actually wrote into law that the particular Key to the city had the right to residency added, the ceremony was interrupted and it was never explained to Supergirl but this shows all the keys and the proclamations, this is supergirls. The powers of the state legislature has authorised a platinum key to the great city of National City to Supergirl, for her heroism and tireless acts to support and make safe the city, she has been given the key to freedom and the right to reside within the confines of the aforementioned city.”

Next was the medical examiner. There were a few questions about the previous injuries of Lex and Lillian, the estimate of the time frame for them and then the last question came.

“In your expert opinion with the injuries that were sustained previous to the fight with supergirl how much power would need to have been exerted to push the splintered rib into the heart of Mrs Luthor.”

“It is unlikely that Mrs Luthor would have survived a collision more than 300N, that is about half that of a standard boxer punch of a man weighing one fify. A small child falling on her in the right location would have caused the same effect as was seen by the fall from Supergirl”

The next was a self defence expert who analysed the first fight shown by the prosecution and the second along with a training video of supergirl under the influence of Green Kryptonite. He spoke about the change in the gravitational pull on the body, the way that the centre of gravity shifted as the powers were drained, he said that the way supergirls body reacted was less fluid as she tried to compensate for the loss of her abilities and she became much heavier. He concluded that by the time she had slipped and fallen she was completely powerless and not yet adjusted to the change, the correction was evident in the later fight with Lex although there was still a marked difference from supergirl normal style, her movements slower and labored. He surmised that this was the draining energy level and the additional strength needed to fight at full weight. The doctor was next.

“Dr Harrison, you treated Supergirl the night of the incident tell me what was her condition when she arrived?”

“She was close to death, she had a number of bullet wounds, one close to her spine, one in her leg and one in her shoulder The main problem was the laceration to the liver. There were a number of cuts and fractures too.”

“You have treated Supergirl before, how do these injuries differ from previous?”

“Her body reacted as any other human patient, she had an abundance of adrenalin in her system, her body went into shock, she was bleeding profusely, and was no longer able to regulate her own system, she crashed a number of times, we had to revive her”

The prosecution had a rebuttal question and the doctor handled it with a succinct answer, that if Supergirl had her powers at any point during the altercation there would be evidence of advanced healing, injuries that happened at the beginning would have presented as weeks old, all were fresh and happened within the course of the fight her body had not been capable of healing.

They played the video of supergirl being called the emissary, the champion of earth giving her the right to fight for the people of earth. Arguing that that meant the right to fight for all people including Kara Danvers, preloved the right to challenge was there and that in Law it was acceptable for an Alpha to have a champion, it was cited mainly with very wealthy families, that paid for other to take on challenged when they were frequent it was old but there. Finally they spoke about self defense, how everyone had the right to defend themself with reasonable force when under threat of imminent harm. Supergirl was called.

“You arrived to a challenge from Lex Luthor, what happened when you arrived.”

“Lillian came out from behind the door and turned on the dome, stripping me of my powers, she and Lex were circling me”

“So there were two Alphas on the roof, combining to defeat you, it wasn't a one on one challenge?”

“No it wasn't, they wanted to remove any advantages that I had and then turn the situation to a disadvantage by working together, something they did with Lionel Luthor”

“So they have history of taking on other Alphas as a double Alpha pack”

There was an objection to the question and the defense submitted the report from the death of Lionel Luthor, it was written as a challenge from Lionel to Lex that resulted in the three Alphas fighting with Lionel losing the challenge to Lex. It had been deemed Lawful as the challenger was killed by the challenged and there were no more questions asked. The judge overruled the objection and the yes was recorded. The video playing at the point that she threw away the pipe and walked to the box.

“Supergirl what are you doing here?”

“I was trying to analyse the technology to turn off the dome so that I could take Lex to custody, he was an escaped felon, convicted of multiple murders”

“At this point he fires at you and you come towards him, can you tell me why you behaved in his way?”

“He had shot me, and I was unable to use my arm or leg I was in a lot of pain and he was threatening to kill me and others, I didn't have the strength, I used what I had, to stop him, to save myself, I thought I was going to die and that he would kill others”

“Before this point were you planning to kill him?”

“I wasn't planning to kill him, I didn't want to kill Lillian by accident let alone kill him like that, I just acted to protect myself and others, I had won, I thought it was over”

The final statements were completed, all evidence presented, all motions filed, it was an unusual case, normally it was a review and a few statements but this was almost a hearing. The court was adjourned and they all left, they could do nothing now than wait, the discussions could last anything from six to twelve weeks. The three months passed slowly and everyone was on edge, but finally they were called back to the court for the decision.

The information was long and the opinion was dissenting, there was one judge that objected the the majority, which meant that it didn't set the precedent for future cases in other states, but for the case of National city vs Supergril the opinion was that she was a resident of the city, she had accepted a challenge by proxy, and although the death couldn't be defined as a legitimate challenge it was considered self defense.


	15. Submitting to her hero:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although there have been warnings on this fic from the start due to the content, I just wanted to say that this chapter contains some triggers for Lena and how she reacts to them, please be mindful that although it isn’t in the greatest of detail it could be triggering for some. Please take care of yourself when reading, Thank you.

Submitting to her hero:

Kara and Lena:

Kara and Lena’s relationship was blossoming, although the wait was hard, the acknowledgment of the love they shared had moved their already close relationship to something much more. There was no longer a need to try and moderate the tender moments and gestures. Lena was not used to being touched, but this had changed since meeting Kara, the soft hugs and touches increased and they included kissing and more snuggling, movie nights became sleep overs and they explored each other. It was hard at first Lena still found that sexual touch could cause her to space out and disconnect from the affection. It wasn't that she didn't want to be with Kara, it was just harder for her to let down her guard and stay with her. Kara was patient and continued to talk and check in with Lena. They were able to be more expressive but they knew that soon Kara would rut. It often took months for a new pairing to join cycles but with the unexpected initial rut and heat they were on the same cycle from the beginning.

“Kara, I want to try when we are in cycle, for you to claim to me we are going to need to, it wont work otherwise. I am going to have to submit to you fully, it is going to be hard for me, much harder than the normal intimacy.”

“We don't have to do that right now Lena, I don't want to become another person that you are made to submit to, I don't want that to be our relationship. For me to claim you I have to give over to my internal Alpha, I may do and say things that are not me.”

Lena smiled and took Kara’s face in her hands looking into her eyes and kissed her softly before pulling back and looking in the cerulean eyes of her lover.

“I want to be with you, I want to be yours, this isn't my Omega speaking this is me, I want to submit to you and be claimed, I just know that it will be hard, and It may take some time. I trust you to see me, and I trust you to protect me, no matter what I do or say. I believe that even my beautiful Kara in full Alpha will still be able to stop, to protect me.”

“Always”

The first time they cycled there was a number of issues. Lena still had fear just from Kara’s scent, and it took time for Kara to break through that fear, they used another touch to calm the fear and try to bring Lena back to the moment with Kara. the heat automatically triggered flashbacks and that caused a block, Lena couldn't help the way that the trigger worked. The process was painful for both, Kara’s inner Alpha wanted to protect her, she wanted to take this away from Lena to give her back her life. It was hard not to have a protective and possessive element, she wanted to keep Lena safe and not let anyone else every touch her. Lena was thrown right back to that place, to the moment that her life changed, howls the attack she would freeze in her mind and cry, but her mouth and body would continue to call Kara. This trigger had reduced with the care and attention of Kara, monitoring Lena the real Lena every step of the way.

It was day four before Kara tried penetration before Lena was present enough to try, she had taken her from behind and Lena immediately froze. Kara somehow managed to stop, she didn't pull out harshly or move away, she left them connected allowing for the relief of the connection to help their biological need and moved them so that they were laying on the bed. Kara had softly stroked her and whispered to her over and over until the flashbacks and crying subsided. The position had been the issue, Lena remembering that she had been forced on her knees and taken over and over. Kara let Lena take control to help them both through the heat and they talked about what happened when Lena was back to herself.

“The scent is strong when I am in heat, it is overwhelming and it causes the first problem, the scent of your rut is different to them but the intensity of it, it just took me right back there. I couldn't stop the images and the memories, I was stuck in a cycle of remembering. Then the position, I know that being taken that way is the normal way especially for bonding but the moment you did that, it started again, there was no you there, I couldn't see you, there was only them and I was lost again. I had no control.”

“They are things that trigger your memory, maybe we can diminish my scent in the room a little, open the windows, have scented candles to reduce the intensity, and we will find another position.”

It took a little while before the intimacy was back to the comfortable level from before the rut but they worked together. The rut gave them seven days to try to work on the trauma, but it also gave seven days where Lena and Kara were both in pain and struggling with what was happening. It was Lena’s past but it hurt Kara to see her in such pain too. Together they worked through and managed to get back to the place they were before and stronger, Kara proved that she wasn't going anywhere and that she could regain her control. Lena learned to let her in a little more, telling her more about the incident and opening up about it for the first time in her life, she was able to cry for herself.

The second rut they prepared for, Kara could feel it coming on and they decided to meet at Lena's. There was less of Kara’s scent to reduce there, they opened the windows and allowed the air to flow and there were other soft scents in the room. This time when the heat came over Lena, Kara's scent wasn't as strong, she still had a few moments of panic but was able to stay with her. They proceeded with soft kissing, touching and foreplay, everything that they would normally do. Lena’s body responded and there were light moans, Lena had been moving with Kara increasing the pressure of her fingers and started to call for more.

“Kara take me, please, Oh god I need you please, it hurts only you can make me feel better please, I need you, fuck me, take me, Kara please.”

Kara had wanted to take it slow but Lena was begging her, she looked into her eyes and there was nothing, the scent was just that of the need for the heat sweet and ripe. Kara’s lips pulled into a wide smile and she kissed her as she moved over to take the position above Lena. she lined up her hard cock with Lena’s wet pussy, the heat coming from Lena made her cock throb, she rubbed the tip up and down her slit coating herself in Lena’s juices and her precome mixing with Lena creating a heady scent. She pushed the tip into Lena and growled as she buried herself within Lena. Lena was tight around her and she could feel the wet heat, the walls surrounding her. She waited. It took a lot of effort but she kissed Lena, connected her cock moaning, her inner Alpha growling so close to what she needed. Lena’s eyes showed that she was still with her, she nipped at her jaw as she pressed into Lena’s body, settling her weight on her as she allowed Lena to get accustomed to her cock filling her.

“Oh Rao Lena your so tight, am I hurting you”

“Mmmm tight prefect, you feel so good, fuck me, I wont break Fuck me kara please I’m yours.”

Kara started thrusting her hips into Lena, the words ringing in her head her Alpha growled yes, yes she was hers, she was hers. Rao it was so right she started moving faster and harder, Lena moaning along with Kara as she thrust. She was pushing harder into her and moving more and more of herself into her just a little more and she would bottom out in her, she would feel herself filling her completely. Lenas gorgeous pussy talking her all a growl ripped from the Alpha as she finally got all of herself in.

“submit for me, your mine, take it all that's it, I am all in, your mine”

Kara registered the shift in Lena, her scent became burnt and she looked at her Lena was gone, she was scared, something had gone wrong. Kara’s inner Alpha roared for her to continue to take what was hers, to knot her, bit, mark claim what was hers she had been given permission she wanted. Kara forced the Alpha down, consent had been removed and she was stronger than this. Kara turned them and placed Lena on top moving her hands away and submitting to her. The words Lena had heard before almost word for word. Karas voice had morphed as she spoke, the combination of the words the growl and the pain that was just the right side to make it good, suddenly became overwhelming she was there again back in that moment. Lena was rigid above Kara and terrified. Kara slowly took Lena’s hand and stroked it softly.

“Lena, It's ok, you're safe, as soon as you're ready, you can get off, it's all up to you.”

Lena had whimpered and cried, she couldn't stop her body rocking against Kara, she couldn't stop the words in her head, the way that Lex had used his Alpha tone to get her to ask him to beg him, to make her believe that she wanted him. It was all too much, eventually the frustration from the position being unable to take the knot and her exhaustion took over and she slumped forward, Kara holding her as she slept. They didn't try again, and once the rut was finished there was no return to their normal activities, it took two weeks for Lena to be able to talk about it.

“It was the words, you said the same thing, almost exactly as he did, he made me beg him, over and over to say I wanted him, that I wanted him to mark me, he continued to call me his, until the day he died, I didn't want that Kara I didn't, but I couldn't do anything but beg and take it, his words claiming me, making me want him. It was all my fault, I asked for it over and over, and he claimed me over and over, it's all my fault, I am like this because I asked for it.”

Lena went through all the things that Lex had said to her and Kara held her, she knew the words they had all run in her mind, the call of the Alpha, the dominance the claiming, the need to mate, to knot to claim to tell the Omega who they belong to. They were probably the same for every Alpha in the world. There would never be an Alpha that didn't feel that need, she just didn't know if she could let her Alpha out and not claim her that way. Kara remembered him saying things to her on the roof, he was unhinged, he had wanted to claim her, and that feeling had not subsided, clearly the possession of Lena had been like a drug to him, the ultimate in dominance to take what you can’t have. This could be a block that she was not going to be able to help Lena avoid if she was going to claim her. The need of the Alpha to tell her who she belonged to was strong.

“I could tell it wasn't you Lena, it wasn't you two weeks ago and it wasn't you all those years ago, your family should have protected you, they should have helped you, they were wrong, you couldn't have consented then, and you withdraw your consent that's why I stopped, it was hard but it was possible, no one has the right to do that to you, not ever”

The third month they tried again, all that had worked before, it took three days before Lena calmed this time to try, the most recent flash backs the pain that it has caused being so much harder for Lena, it reminded Kara of the very first time, back in the cabin. They spent the fourth day with Kara making love to her as if they were just two women. She used her fingers and tongue to take the edge of the heat and give Lena more mental control, Kara brought her to orgasm many times, lavising her core with kisses and nips, she bit her thigh, the need in her swollen cock so painful, so prominent in her mind, the Alpha screaming at her to possess her, she couldn't help the bite. Lena’s moan at the breaking of her skin made Kara’s cock throb, precum to saturate her and Kara had to take it in her hand, she continued to lick and suck her clit as she pushed her fingers into Lena, her other hand stroking her cock, the knot building and she drew closer she worked Lena harder so that they could cum together.

Lena could smell the cum, the musky seed being spread from Kara’s cock, she whimpered and pulled at her wanting her close, Kara was still hard and was still in pain. Lena wanted her so badly, she could see how much pain that Kara was in even though she had just cum, lena scratched over her and sank to her knees, she took Karas hard cock and kissed the tip, the taste was salty and sweet, a tantalising scent and taste, Lena wanted her so badly. Kara’s eyes were wide; she had never done this before, she had never asked Lena to kneel for her. She stayed still as Lena’s lips parted and she started to take in Kara’s full hard length. Her head bobbed as she sucked on the cock, her hand stroking her balls, as her lips slipped up and down the shaft, licking around the tip. She continued to suck harder as she increased her speed, pumping her as Kara moaned. 

As the knot swelled at the base of her cock. Kara growled lightly, forcing herself to stay still as much as she wanted to grab Lena by the hair and drive her full knot into her mouth to cum down her delicate beautiful throat and make her take all of her, she didn’t. Lena had no reservation in that moment she could feel the need in Kara and pumped opening her throat and taking all of Kara as she came. Once she was able to stop she moved up to Kara and kissed her, both of their fluid mixing in her mouth Kara growled and pulled her close spinning her to press her body into her, the mixing of the tastes, and the way Lena had knelt for her, willingly, taking her all was a heady ecstatic experience, it was a full submission and it excited the inner Alpha. Her cock already recovering and slapping against Lena’s pussy as she reached full erection.

“Take me Kara, knot me, make me yours, please, claim me, I want to be yours forever, god I need to feel you inside me, to stretch me fill me, I ache for you, Mark me, claim me please Kara, please.”

Kara pushed into Lena, kissing her neck and breasts as she lifted her off the bed so she could kneel, Lena’s ass supported her Legs wrapped around Kara’s back. Kara started to thrust into her, with a steady pace, the angle creating the perfect pressure within Lena who was moaning and pulling Kara in, she was calling for her to go faster and harder. Kara provided the speed and the depth, sucking her nipples as she thrusted harder and faster, she nipped at the soft flesh on her breasts and increased her thrusts. She could feel her inner Alpha roaring at the contact the way that Lena’s tight pussy clung to her cock was perfect, they belonged together, she could hear the chants of mine, mine, mine creeping in she had to hold the Alpha back as she drew closer.

“Claim me Please”

The whimper that accompanied the statement, spurred Kara on, her knot was fully formed and she sank it into Lena’s pussy, the walls contracting and milking her hard as she bit into her touching her neck and shoulder in the perfect placement, she bit down as she felt her cock drained by Lenas insistent pussy. She howled and sagged over Lena rolling them still connected as Lena refused to release her. They fell asleep and when they awoke Kara was out of her rut and Lena was satisfied enough to maintain her own mind. They talked for a while but Lena felt something was wrong, she didn't feel any different, she still felt like an unclaimed Omega, she had spoken to others about the change and was confused.

“That was amazing darling, It felt great and I was with you the whole time, I submitted completely and it felt right, however, I don't think it worked Kara, I don't feel different”

“I am sorry Lena I think that is my fault, I couldn't let go, I think that I have to to make it work”

Lenas confusion was evident on her face, her mind went to the thought that Kara didn't want her not really and that was why she didn't claim her, she sat up and looked at her, there was a lack of clear Alpha in her bed and she looked back to Kara, the rut was over, she didn't claim her, was that it? Has she decided that she didn't want her after all.

“We discussed this, I know that it isn't how Kryptonians do things but I thought that you wanted to be with me, and I want to be marked by you. I want to belong, to be yours. Don't you want that Kara, don't you want to be with me?”

“Oh Rao lena No, that isnt it, that isnt it at all, I hoped that it would take with you submitting only, I don't want to hurt you and I know that I will, the words that cause you pain, they are part of the claim, they are the way the Alpha claims what is theres, that why they are possessive and come with the voice from inside, my Alpha wanted to but I couldn't hurt you like that. I hoped that I wouldn't have to.”

They talked for hours about the problem, Lena knew that she wanted Kara and that she wanted to be taken to be part of Kara’s Pack to be hers forever, she wasn't going to be able to stop that happening though. It was one time, one time that she would have to get through it and then she could have her Kara back.

“I am me right now, and I am telling you I want to be claimed, next month, I want you to just let it out, to claim me, I know that it isn't you hurting me, and as long as I can see you and we talk after I will manage, no matter how scared I seem, remember that I love you and I want to be yours.”

The decision had come in and everything was going to be ok the past three months had been hard, Lena and Kara went to the fortress for a break, they knew that they would soon be in cycle, and Kara had reluctantly promised to let the Alpha take control, they had agreed that until the final day Lena would be in charge of her heat, and the final day Kara would take her. After five days of Lena satisfying herself, and Kara submitting it was time for Kara to take her. She was nervous but Lena was insistent.

They didn't do things the way they had before, this time after Lena had knelt for her and she had cum down her throat, Kara allowed the alpha out. Lena was pulled up off the floor and pushed against the wall of the fortress. Her hands pinned above her head as Kara dominated her mouth with her own. Lena whimpered her arousal suddenly more forcefully than ever before, Kara was full of desire and passion and her hand pushed her up and pulled her legs around her waist as she kissed her. She broke the kiss and palmed her breast. Nipping at the flesh and sucking at her niple hard, just the hint of pain. Lena gasped and whimpered as Kara swapped breasts, her hands still pinned as Kara switched in super time. The moan was louder as Kara’s hardening cock bounced and slapped against her dripping pussy, every growl ever movement the cock twitched and teased her.

“Fuck yes, oh fuck Kara take me, I need you, I have never needed anyone like this, I need you touch me take me, I want you to breed me, claim me knot me, just take me all of me”

Karas hand released Lena’s who started to claw in desperation at Kara’s shoulders and back. Kara’s hand taking her cock and rubbing it up and down her slit, circling her clit and teasing her entrance, Lena moaned and whimpered and begged for her to take her. Kara just kept teasing and sucking her nipples, biting and marking her all over her beautiful breasts.

“You want my cock? You want me to fuck you is that what you want my little Omega?”

“Fuck yes Kara please, oh fuck I need you I need you now please”

She thrust into her with no softness and no finess the inner alpha not willing to relinquish control now she had it, she buried herself from tip to hilt into the warm soaking pussy and growled in contentment as the walls gave way to her pulsating cock. She set a pace faster than any human could Lena moaning and pulling at her taking it all wanting more. She could feel her knott growing at the base each thrust a little less able to slide effortlessly as the swelling member created a thick and in movable knot.

“So tight, so sweet, I am going to fuck you until you want no one else ever, I am going to ruin you for everyone, you will submit to me and be Mine”

The growl that accompanied the words caused a rise in Lenas heart. The words didn't scare her, she wanted them, she wanted them more than ever, she wasn't going to let them steal her life, she was going to be happy, she was going to be Kara’s. She looked at the face of her love, the cerulean eyes blown filled with desire and need, Lena could see the Alpha in Kara but she wasn't scared. For the first time this was exactly what all of Lena wanted. She was here with her; she leaned forward and whispered in her Alpha's ear.

“I am with you, I am here, you are my Alpha I trust you I want you and need you, Kara claim me make me yours”

“submit for me, Rrup nahn kehp, take it all, Cum for me, Submit to me, Rrup nahn kehp” (Rrup nahn kehp - you are owned)

As she said the words she thrust her knott deep inside Lena and bit her hard, the bite mark claiming her deeper than the first the blood seeping down her neck as Lena started to shake as she came hard and her walls gripped the still thrusting cock, the knot was grinding against her front wall while stretching her, Kara was growling repeating mine, mine, mine. Her cock being drained by Lena’s pussy milking her hard, and Lena was crying as she opened her mouth.

“Yours”

The knot bottomed out and Kara moved her from the wall Lena was dropped on the bed and the Alpha rolled her taking her from behind as her cock sprung back into action, the moaning from Lena spurred her on and Kara growled and thrust over and over her hand circling her clit as she pushed in harder and faster. Lena was cumming causing her to milk her again, her new knot not formed fully, Kara just pushed on thrusting.

“I’m yours, I am yours, take me, I am all for you”

Lena’s words caused the arousal to grow, her knott bigger than before, she bit down again on the other side as she pushed her knott in the salty fluid coming forth like a torrent, wave and wave of pleasure as Kara howled and emptied into her. Falling on to the bed connected behind her and panting as Lena continued to milk her. Once it was possible to disconnect kara pulled out and with a shaky hand reached out to Lena. she placed her hand on her shoulder and turned her towards her scared of what she would see. She could see the tear streaked face and the blood and teeth marks.

“I am so sorry Oh Rao Lena I…..”

Lena placed her finger over her lips with a smile on her face. Shaking her head and kissing her lips softly.

“Don't be sorry, I was here, I wanted you and the moment that you bit me, I felt it, I am yours Kara, I am safe, I am protected, I am loved, I belong”

After many more tears and a lot of soft strokes and kisses, Kara made sure to wash Lena and tend to the bites, scratches and any other damage she had done ensuring that Lena knew that she was loved as her equal not as a possession.


	16. Looks a lot like Love:

Looks a lot like Love:

Kara and Lena: 

It had been a few months since the claiming, Lena and Kara were now living together as is accustom of bonded pairs, it had been a difficult transition in some ways, the paperwork at CATCO was one thing that was very difficult to handle, along with the gossip and paparazzi that made being supergirl a little more difficult. Kara’s chaotic style and love of all things fluffy being integrated into the penthouse, although Lena secretly loved having the place look more like a home. They had settled into a domesticity that was starting to look a lot like a happy home. 

Lena found it difficult to wake up to an empty bed from time to time, Kara leaving in the middle of the night or early in the morning. It left a longing in her for the warmth and protection of her Alpha, it was funny to her that she had not lost any of her own traits, she was still possessive and assertive, still strong and determined. They argued from time to time but Kara never used her voice to make her submit, outside of the bedroom. It amazed Lena that the speech that Kara had adopted in Kryptonian once registered by her inner Omega was responded to just as Kara intended. It had become the norm that when they were in the bedroom during a rut Kara would speak more in Kryptonian. Lena’s body responded as if she was being spoken to in english, she was trying to learn, although part of her didn't mind that things were sometimes instinctual.

They had continued to work on Lena’s blocks and triggers, Kara teaching her the teaching of Rao to help control it. She also went to therapy to help with the fall out of the incidents in her life. Kara would always roll and submit the moment Lena was lost, it happened less and less frequently as the love grew and Lena felt more and more safe in the arms of her lover. They had even started to play with positions and other things both in and out of rut. With Kara’s support Lena was able to fully explore her own desires, she was starting to reclaim her body and learn to understand that she had not done anything wrong. Life was good. Lena woke early and blinked at the sun, a new feature that was one of the less pleasant things. It appeared that not waking up to a bath of sun made Kara a little grumpy and Lena’s black out blinds had been relegated, although she did close them if she was going to be otherwise engaged in the morning. Clearly something that Kara had forgotten today.

She slipped out of bed and grabbed her silk robe, she needed coffee. As she walked out into the kitchen she saw the most beautiful sight. Kara was in the kitchen in small hot pants and a vest, she was dancing to some low music as she made pancakes and there was already coffee. Lena would never tire of the way that Kara looked after her, it wasn't just the Alpha thing, this wasn't about protection or possessiveness, the need to take care of her came from somewhere deep in the heart of her. Lena watched for a few moments as Kara’s sculpted body swayed to the music, and slipped in behind her wrapping her arms around her midsection and kissing her neck.

“Good morning beautiful, what day is it? I thought pancakes were for the weekend only?”

“On any normal given day I would challenge that ridiculous rule, however today we are celebrating with some pancakes, and then we have to head out to the hospital.”

Lena raised her brow as she looked at Kara, a small smile playing on her lips. Alex must have gone into labor, which meant that Kara would be excitable all day, until the little bundle of joy was here, and there she would be super excited. She sighed constantly and then kissed her neck again. Things were almost perfect for them but there was a good chance that they would never have a pup of their own. Lena taking suppressants for so long had reduced the chances of her conceiving, and well Kara being an Alien didn't make for an easy transition. Lois and Clark had left to go to Argo, for her pregnancy, Kara had not spoken to him since his crest changed, she knew that Kara would open up when she was ready. It was apparent that they had conceived on Argo during a visit, although that was unclear also, and it was decided that they were better there. Lena felt sad that she couldn't do this with her partner but Kara loved everyone, and well maybe adoption would be an option at some point.

“Baby, you are thinking too hard, it is harshing my buzz and today is a happy day, what is it Zhao?”

“I was just hoping that one day we can have a little pup running around, not that I am ready to share you yet, but I think that it would be something we can look into. Alex having her pup today is an amazing thing but just makes me long for a family of our own some day.”

Kara looked at her, the love on Lena’s face evident as she spoke of a future that Kara longed for herself, she thought that since the end of krypton and arriving on earth that this wouldn't be in her future, that she would be the only one. Finding Argo meant that there was a possibility of having a child created in the matrix, until she visited and found that there were no matrixes that survived and they didn't have enough power to create them. The power issue was rectified by Lena but they were still many years from rebuilding their culture, people were having pups the old way, but Kara didn't know if that was possible for her. She wanted that more than anything and with Lena by her side she believed that it would one day be possible, even if Lena built them a Matrix of their own.

“I know that this is going to be difficult but I want nothing more than to have a pup or two that look just like you running around, you are the best of us Lena Luthor, and I would love to have more of you in this world.”

“I would love that, but also I want them to be half you too, nothing would make me happier, I know that you're excited why is it we are sat with pancakes not at the hospital? I was almost sure the moment this happened I would find myself in the hospital in a blink of the eye?”

Kara laughed of course her first thought was to grab Lena and go, but they were not heading to the hospital yet, Sam had done this already and Alex’s contractions were twenty minutes apart there was a long way to go yet. Biting her lip she looked at Lena and placed her hand on her cheek, leaning in she gave her a chased kiss.

“Sam said they would let me know when they are leaving she is still too far off at the moment, Sara is there already so there is enough Alpha testosterone there, she is worried that me hovering possibly literally will cause Sara to become territorial. I have so much energy I feel like I am going to vibrate appart.”

“Mmm vibrating now that is something that I can help with, and I am sure that it will add a little something extra to what I have in mind.”

With a raise of her brow she took kara by the front of her shirt and led her to the bedroom, she may as well enjoy the extra energy and Alex would thank her for the assist. Ever the business woman Lena grinned as she muttered win win.

Alex and Sam: 

Alex worked to a pain, her swollen stomach seemed to squeeze as the pain subsided and she placed her hand onto the bump that contained her pup, she was so close to being a mom that she could taste it. She rubbed over her belly and smiled to herself, it was going to be the day she got to meet her pup and she felt love like never before blooming in her chest. She reached over for Sam and stoked her face.

“Hey beautiful, Today is the day, I just had my first contraction, the baby is on the way”

Sam could feel the excitement in waves, hers and Alex’s electrifying the air in the room. She rolled over and placed her hand on the now very prominent bump, Alex had been beautiful before but now she was practically ethereal, the pregnancy had gone well despite all the stress and issues of the past nine months and Alex had been getting more beautiful as the days went on. Sam and Ruby had both been so excited, both fighting to help Alex when she was craving, when her feet needed a rub, anything that Alex needed was taken care of. Sam had expected to feel love for the new pup but she had not expected that Ruby would be so invested, she smiled at the thought of their family growing and the love that she had never truly expected to have been given so freely.

“We need to time them, and get things ready but it may be awhile before we need to head to the hospital, how about I run you a nice bath and help you relax, when do you want to notify Sara?”

Alex smiled at the attentiveness of Sam she felt every bit as protective as if she was with an Alpha, she thought about Sara, she had wanted to be involved and she had been, each and every scan Sara had showed up, the dynamics were a little strange but it had settled as things went on, Sara seemed to be able to contain her Alpha instincts to a point but the pup would potentially change that, right now she wanted to enjoy the journey with Sam. She got up from the bed and looked at Sam, a soft smile on her lips as she looked at her.

“We will message when I am close to going to the hospital, and that's when we will message Kara too, but I think that Kara and Lena should only come when we are heading out, I don't need any other reason to push Sara, she has being amazing and I really want things to be good for the babies entry into the world.”

Kara was notified at twenty minutes as was Sara, she had turned up almost instantly the white flash of light which had now become a regular in their lives. Sam had convinced Kara to come to the hospital, not the house, she seemed to understand but the excitement was practically traveling down the phone line. Alex smirked at Sam and raised a brow.

“Lena is going to have her hands full, Kara was talking at superspeed and almost super sonic”

“I am sure our resourceful friend can manage Kara, you know that Lena is quite skilled at distracting your over excited sister.”

“Ew Sam not now, that is not a image I want right now”

Sara had laughed, in the years that she had known Alex and Kara, no matter how close they became there was always something that was off limits, they used soft confirmations, “she slept over” “we had a good time off” they never talked about sex, given they were both lady lovers that seemed odd, they talked about everything but this was just something special to the dynamics of the Danvers sisters. They all helped Alex through the contractions, working together until it was down to five minutes, at which point they headed to the hospital.

Lena had called ahead securing them a private birthing suite where they could all be there for Alex, it was normally the Alpha and the Omega only but this was definitely a situation where her money and name came in handy, no one had questioned Ruby or Sam’s presence and then when Lena and Kara arrived, things just carried on as if this wasn't a very unusual event. Lena paid for discretion and leniency of rules and she got them.

“Luthor, Danvers, you both look rather tired, anyone would think that you had been in labor for the past six hours, I see Sam was right and Lena here was able to keep you distracted? It's good to see you Kara, I know that Alex will be happier having her family here, is Eliza on the way?”

“Shoot, Lena was too good at distracting me I forgot, I will be right back I will go get her”

Kara had gone to get Eliza from midvale and Sara and Lena took Ruby for a drink and to get some Ice chips for Alex. Lena was amazed that Sara was able to put them first. She had as much control as Kara, it was impressive, and she appreciated the gesture giving Sam and Alex a private moment. Sam slipped into the bed behind Alex and pulled her in, rubbing her lower back and kissing her shoulder.

“You are doing so well baby, just a little while longer and our baby will be here, I love you Alex, I love our crazy family.”

“I know this isn't exactly what either of us planned sam, but I am so glad I have you, I don't know that I would have been able to do this without you, you did this all alone your so strong, I am so thankful for you”

Sam held her close as she had another contraction, allowing Alex to squeeze her hands and encouraging her to breath through the pain. She knew that doing this alone was hard she had been there, but there was no way that Alex would have stepped up and she would have had her family to support her, she knew that Alex would have been find without her, she was proud to be with her, and so happy that after Alex had pushed her away she came back and talked to her. She thought that Alex had second thoughts about her, as it turned out it was something beautiful and perfect, they would have more love in their lives.

The contractions were so close now the pup would be here any moment and the family was filtering back in, Kara must have been listening in, Kara, Lena and Ruby stayed at the top of the bed Eliza and Sara were to Alex’s right and Sam was now to her left. Alex was encouraged to push as she went through each and every contraction, coming thick and fast. She was exhausted from the pain and the time was getting close to twelve hours now. She looked around the room so much love and encouragement but she just felt like she couldn't do it.

“I can't, I am too tired”

They all had words for Alex, words of love words of encouragement.

“My precious girl you have always been stronger than anyone I know you can do this, just a few more moments and you will have your baby in your arms” - Eliza

“Your going to be a great Mom, Alex just a little longer and you will have everything you ever wanted you can do this” - Lena

“You took down ten Nazi’s on your own, you can do this, its a walk in the park Alex your a badass” - Sara

“Just a little longer my love your doing so well, soon it will all be worth it there is nothing like holding your baby for the first time, soon you will have so much energy from being able to see your baby, you can do this we are all with you” - Sam

“Alex I may have all the strength in the world, but you have always been my hero, you can do anything you set your mind too, and you set your mind to being a mom so long ago, this is the moment that it comes true, just a few more pushes Alex, i know you can do it, because my big sister is the best” - Kara

“I have the best mom’s in the world I can't wait to be a big sister, you got this mom” Ruby

The contraction hit as Ruby finished it was the first time she had called Alex mom, and that was just the hit she needed to get through, she pushed hard and the doctor looked up as she guided the baby out, she looked up to the crowd and told them that they had a beautiful baby boy, the baby was given a quick once over before being laid on Alex’s chest for skin on skin contact. The baby boy was beautiful, chubby little cheeks, a small shock of hair, it was dark chestnut, some hints of red and highlights of blond. Everyone in the room looked on in awe at the little bundle laying on Alex’s chest. Everyone had a moment with the baby before leaving a very tired sleeping Alex snuggled with Sam and their new baby boy. Sara kissed the baby's head and looked at Sam.

“I will always be here to help, I want to know my son, but you take care of Alex and him when I am not here, I trust you Sam with the most precious thing in the world to me, if you need me just call I will always be here for you all.”

Sara left in a flash of light and Sam lay there stroking Alex’s head, Alex opened her eyes and turned to Sam. She smiled softly and kissed her lightly. Everyone was gone and it was just her and Sam and their little pup. Everything was perfect.

“Marry me?”

“I thought you would never ask”

Luthor-Danvers Pack:

It had been a year since Marcus Lance Danvers had been born, the name chosen to both honor her mother and the fact that he was a blessing, a wished for child, one that Alex had thought would never happen. They had organised a wedding and had got married, got through the night’s of colic, they had formed an extended pack and all wore a cuff to declare that they were part of the Pack lead by Kara Luthor-Danvers. With the bonding there was no need for a wedding but they had a little ceremony to declare their status, and the extension of the pack to include Alex, Sam, Ruby and Marcus. Even though Supergirl wasn't officially part of the pack the world knew from the challenge that she was a friend to the Luthor-Danvers pack and would defend them. It was the first birthday and everyone was there, extended family J’onn, Nia, Brainy and even Cat who stepped down as Press sec and was now forging ahead with her own political career.

Maybe the most surprising thing was that the birth of Alex’s pup had brought Lois to National city with baby Johnathan, she wanted him to know his family and although Clark was being stubborn she wanted him to know his heritage and really understand where he came from. Kara has always opened her heart to them as they arrived and promised Lois that her and Johnathan would always be welcome within the family. She had been in touch a few times when things had happened but this was the first time that she had sought out Kara and the other super friends.

The celebrations more for the adults than the sleeping one year old had everyone coming together. It was getting late when Marcus finally joined the party being carried in by Sara, everyone sang happy birthday and produced a cake. Ruby blew out the candle and everyone cheered. It was at this point that Sara looked at Lena. She caught her scent as the AC kicked in, she smiled at the woman and then looked at Kara mouthing congratulations to her, which caused a blush to rise across the hero's neck and cheeks.

“What's going on? Sara what do you know? Kara, come on I’m your sister”

The room went very quiet as Kara walked over to Lena wrapping her arms around her from behind and placing her head on her shoulder, they were whispering between themselves. They looked up at the group and smiled at Kara nodding to Lena who smiled, everyone knew that smile now, since they had bonded, some of the facade of the CEO had dropped and the smile dubbed the Kara smile was more evident and more often gracing her face.

“Kara and I have some news, we never thought that it was possible so didn't take anything to stop it, but it appears years of suppressants on both sides, and human alien convergence didn't stop us starting our own family. We are pregnant”

There was a cheer and a roar around the house, everyone congratulating the two, and hugging them, finally the group quietened down and looked to Kara and Lena with a million questions, when?, how long?, are you going to argo? Kara finally spoke looking around and kissing Lena on the cheek.

“Well with a normal pregnancy it is nine months, but this isn't normal, we are having twins, so anything up to six months from now, and no we are not going to Argo, Lena is brilliant and has developed what she needs to carry the pups here, we are going to have our pups surrounded by our family.”

Lois had come over and congratulated the couple, it had been something that Kara had always hoped for, her pup’s and a family to bring them into. Lois explained some of the difficulties that she faced with the newborn Johnathan and the things to expect up until two years old and had promised to bring him more often once the children were born. She wanted to be a part of the family even if Clarks pride didn't allow him to join, she wouldn't let that stop Johnathan knowing where he came from.

A little under five months later there was a group text, and everyone was called to the hospital. Lena had been in labour for a little over five hours and although everyone was there just Kara and Lena was in the room. She had found over the past few months that there were triggers because of the pregnancy and the process of being so vulnerable that she was struggling, she didn't want everyone to see her freaking out or to know what happened to her. It seemed that no matter how far she came there was always something unexpected that could trigger her, she had been warned that pivotal moments in her children's lives may have a similar effect, but she had everything she needed to deal with it now. Everyone paced anxiously as the hours ticked past. In the room Kara held Lena as she cried, rubbed her back through contractions, and spoke words of comfort protection and love as she went through a whirlwind of emotions as her body contracted to bring forth their pups. Once they were both born Kara called the family in, everyone sharing the moment with the happy couple. Their Pack growing, they looked at Lena with two babies on her chest.

“Please meet, Lorilei Ellie and Keeran Elija Luthor-Danvers”

Lena looked at the room full of people, her friends, her pack, her family, she had never felt a part of anything in her life, always the unwanted child, the disappointment, the damaged and dirty secret that was hidden and used for whatever plan that the Luthors had going. Meeting Kara had given her a friend, someone that she could depend on, the time that it took for them to finally get together was some of the best of her life. Her time pining after the woman was worth it because the level at which their friendship reached made everything else possible. Finding a woman that was able to love her, all her broken parts, help her heal, reclaim her body and be able to be true to who she was. The road had been difficult at times but with the support of Kara she was able to take back her full self. Now she had more than she ever dared hope for, she had love, a family and now two of the most beautiful children she had ever seen, she may have been a little biased but that was her prerogative. She felt for the first time that she belonged completely and that was the most amazing gift that she had up until about twenty minutes ago.

“Lena you did good, look at them they are perfect, congratulations, both of you, it’s going to be a lot but Aunt Alex and Aunt Sam are on board for babysitting”

“Hey me too mom, don't forget me”

Kara pulled her sister and Ruby into a hug smiling proudly, she loved her family, everything was perfect, Alex was right this was all she ever wanted. All those years drifting alone and terrified, she pictured this, one day being surrounded by people that she loved that loved her. This was that moment, the thing that pulled her through those years, the thing that kept her sane, the people were fuzzy but they were now in focus, this mismatched group of people that she loved more than anything in the world. When she arrived on this planet she found that nothing was what it seemed. Everyone seemed to have something that was hidden, Lena was pretending to be an Alpha, Sam was a kryptonian, she pretended to be human, everyone had things they hid to protect themselves to protect each other, as the secrets unfolded people came together, bonding in truth and love, not taking the rules laid out by biology, by the world, the fuzzy picture that she held in her head unfolded slowly, first with Eliza and Alex, then with Lena and Sam, then Ruby and Marcus and now with her two pups, Keeran and Lorilie, she sighed softly looking around the room. Nothing may have been what it seemed but the picture now was everything she needed, the picture was finally complete.


End file.
